Dark Entries
by Roxylady666
Summary: TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES OS CONTEST 3ème place ex-aequo: Edward se laisse entraîner dans la nouvelle boîte à la mode de Port Angeles, il ne va pas être déçu du voyage. Lemon...ATTENTION CERTAINES SCENES PEUVENT CHOQUER! SM soft et hard
1. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST

Fantasme : **Dark Entries**

Fantasmeuse : **Roxylady666**

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir

Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

**Edward POV**

_The Dark Entry_, nouvelle boîte à la mode à Port Angeles. Quelle idée d'aller passer une soirée au milieu du bruit et des décibels ! Moi qui suis quelqu'un de plutôt casanier… mais bon, je ne peux rien refuser à ma sœur Alice.

Jazz, mon beau frère, était déjà prêt et trépignait d'impatience comme un gamin de douze ans. Je me demandais bien pourquoi, ce n'était qu'une discothèque après tout.

**« Tu ne vas pas être déçu du voyage »** me dit-il devant une Alice rouge comme une tomate ! Ma sœur qui rougit. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour éveiller ma curiosité.

Nous arrivâmes devant une énorme porte carmin, travaillée à l'ancienne, comme celle d'un château fort. Nous montrâmes nos cartons d'invitation au mastodonte pointé devant l'entrée et il ouvrit la porte : la musique me frappa de plein fouet ! On jouait _Der Sheriff _ de DAF, du goth, du dark, tout ce qui me plaisait. Alice savait vraiment y faire avec les sorties ! Je me dirigeais vers le bar et commandais un whisky que je bus avidement. Je voulais me lâcher ce soir ! Plusieurs minettes reluquèrent mes fesses moulées dans mon pantalon en latex, relique de mes années deathrock. _Alle mussen respectieren_…. J'adorais cette chanson. Je me préparais à siroter tranquillement mon deuxième verre de whisky en tapant du pied quand je sentis une main prendre la mienne. _Oh mon dieu ! C'est qui cette bombe ?_ Une jeune femme brune me souriait et voulait m'entraîner sur la piste avec elle. Apparemment, elle venait aussi du milieu goth : elle portait une robe en vinyle ultra courte et des New Rock à talons. Bandante, vraiment. Je me laissais entrainer. Elle se plaqua de dos contre moi et commença à se déhancher comme une déesse. J'appuyais ses mouvements d'une main pendant que je buvais mon whisky de l'autre. Elle était vraiment bonne ! Mon pantalon en latex devenait de plus en plus serré à mesure que son corps se frottait contre le mien. Je posais mon verre vide sur une table et me mis à danser contre elle. Je l'entendis gémir. Elle se retourna : **« Tu m'offres un verre ? **» Je lui souris **« Avec joie mademoiselle ? »** **« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Appelle-moi Bella. »** **« D'accord Bella, moi c'est Edward. Le bar nous attend. »**

Je pris encore un whisky, comme elle. Nous échangeâmes quelques regards et bûmes nos verres rapidement. Je me sentais de plus en plus détendu. Elle se leva. **« Continuons à danser. J'aime bien ta façon de bouger, tu m'excites. »** Elle avait dit ça comme elle aurait dit n'importe quoi d'autre ! Cette fille n'avait pas froid aux yeux ! Elle se colla contre moi et agrippa mes épaules. **« D'ordinaire les slows me gonflent. Mais celui-ci m'électrise »** _She's in parties_… la voix de Peter Murphy et les verres de Jack Daniels me donnaient envie de luxure. Je me collai à mon tour contre elle. Mon érection me faisait souffrir le martyr. Elle s'en rendit compte et prit mon entrejambe dans sa main droite. Une décharge électrique se propulsa directement dans mon cerveau. _Merde ! Quelle salope !_ Putain, j'avais vraiment envie de la prendre ! **« Je vais te soigner Edward, suis-moi »**. Elle me roula une magnifique pelle avant de me tirer vers l'arrière de la piste. Je me laissai guider, trop content d'être ainsi pris en main, si je puis dire.

Nous arrivâmes dans un couloir. Un serveur nous tendit deux coupes de champagne. Nous les descendîmes rapidement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une porte noire. Nous entrâmes alors dans ce que j'aurais pu appeler une salle glamour de torture. Un lit impressionnant se tenait au milieu de la pièce éclairée à la bougie tandis que les murs étaient décorés de cravaches et autres ustensiles qui m'étaient inconnus. Je compris alors les paroles de Jazz et les joues rouges d'Alice me revinrent en mémoire… Petits cachotiers ! Mon sourire en coin éveilla la curiosité de ma danseuse aux yeux chocolat. **« Tu aimes cet endroit Edward ? »** **« Oui Bella »** Je reçus une gifle qui me coupa le souffle et me fit bander de plus belle ! **« Oui maîtresse ! Répète ! »** Je ne l'avais vraiment pas vu venir ! Une domina ! J'étais dans une boîte SM ! Alice, je vais te tuer !

**« Oui maîtresse. »** Je me pliais à son ordre ne savant quoi faire d'autre.

**« Bien. Tu as l'air d'apprendre vite Edward. Déshabille-toi ! Entièrement ! »** Je m'exécutai pendant qu'elle me regardait. Elle quitta sa robe. Elle avait un corps magnifique, décoré de piercing et de tatouages, comme le mien. Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi et prit mon pénis dans sa main. Je gémis. Une deuxième gifle heurta mon visage. J'adorais ça ! **« Qui t'a permis d'émettre le moindre son ? Présente tes excuses à ta maîtresse ! Ou tu seras puni… »** Elle serra mon membre, j'allais défaillir… **« Pa...pardon…maîtresse ! »** Elle me branla doucement d'abord. Je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas gémir. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler. Je ne pus retenir un grognement. Elle s'arrêta net. J'ouvris les yeux et reçus une troisième gifle. **« Comme tu ne peux retenir tes sons, je vais t'aider à m'obéir ! »** Elle s'empara d'un foulard noir et me bâillonna. **« Bien ! C'est mieux comme ça ! »**

J'étais au supplice, debout, ma queue dressée comme une obélisque, tandis qu'elle tournait autour de moi en me caressant les fesses. **« Vas-tu donc te taire mon petit Edward ? »** J'acquiesçai. Elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. Je mourrais d'envie de hurler mon plaisir. Elle prit mon vit dans sa bouche et me pompa. Je crus tomber dans les pommes tellement elle suçait bien ! Merde, quelle soirée ! J'allais venir quand elle s'arrêta et ôta le bâillon de ma bouche. **« Tu as été sage, soumis. Je te félicite ! Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir donner du plaisir à ta maîtresse. Allonge-toi, sur le dos ! » **Je fis ce qu'elle me disait. Ma raison avait disparu avec les bulles de champagne. Je la voulais, je voulais la pénétrer, lui rendre le plaisir qu'elle me procurait ! Elle prit mes poignets et me menotta. Elle fit la même chose avec mes chevilles… J'étais à sa merci ! **« Toi qui ne peux garder le silence, tu vas pouvoir t'exprimer autrement qu'avec tes mains ! J'exige que tu hurles pour moi, que tu bandes pour moi ! Que tu jouisses en moi ! Edward, tu vas me baiser ! » « Oui ! Oui maîtresse ! »**

Elle se mit sur moi et joua avec mon téton « piercé », cela me faisait souffrir mais c'était divin. J'haletai. Je tentai de l'embrasser mais les menottes m'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle m'embrassa le cou, délicatement, et commença à me mordiller l'oreille droite. **« Oui…oui.. » « Oui, qui ? Soumis ? » « Maît… »** Je reçus un léger coup de cravache sur les couilles. J'hoquetai de plaisir. Cette déesse allait me tuer ! Elle continua tout en m'embrassant le torse. Mon membre était de plus en plus dur je sentais que j'allais venir. **« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Edward ou tu resteras frustré jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ! »** Je gémissais, elle m'infligeait une torture des plus désirables. **« Dis-le ! A voix haute ! » « Je veux… je veux … vous baiser, maîtresse ! » **

Elle s'empala sur moi. Elle fit de merveilleux mouvements de bassin, j'étais en nage, je criai comme elle l'avait exigé ! Ma vue se troubla, mon cœur aurait pu sortir de ma poitrine. Elle était si belle dans l'effort de guerre ! Elle susurrait mon prénom. Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de ma queue. Je n'y tenais plus. Je hurlai alors à pleins poumons ma jouissance tant réprimée **« Oui ! PUTAIIIIIINNN OUIIII ! » **Elle vint en même temps que moi hurlant, cette fois, mon prénom. Nous emplîmes la dark room de nos râles de plaisir. Jamais je n'avais pris un tel pied. Tout tanguait : le lit, la pièce, son visage serein. Tout était parfait… Si parfait…

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Elle m'avait libéré. J'avais dû dormir un peu. Je me sentais encore en nage. Elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche et me tendit une coupe de champagne.

**« Maintenant, à toi de me montrer comment tu domines ! »** Je lui souris de mon plus beau sourire en déposant la coupe de champagne à terre.

**Bella POV**

Cela faisait déjà une heure que je m'ennuyais ferme dans la nouvelle boîte montée par mon soumis Jacob, trop occupé à souhaiter la bienvenue aux VIP pour que je me charge de ses fesses d'athlète ! J'adorais son cul mais ce soir je devrai faire sans. Quel dommage ! Heureusement la musique était bonne : DJ Em avait mis le paquet pour exciter la clientèle. DAF échauffait les sens et la vodka échauffait mes papilles… Néanmoins, je m'apprêtais à quitter le lieu… lorsque je vis un Apollon faire nonchalamment son entrée et se diriger vers le bar. Je mouillai ma petite culotte derechef ! Ce mec était incroyablement canon. Il portait un pantalon en latex et un T-Shirt de Joy Division. En plus d'être bandant, il avait des goûts musicaux sûrs. Il me plut de suite avec ses tattoos et son look de deathrocker. Finalement, j'allais peut-être passer une soirée agréable !

Il en était à son deuxième whisky quand je lui saisis la main et l'entrainai vers la piste, ne pouvant cacher un sourire de satisfaction ! Je lui plaisais, j'étais rassurée en voyant la bosse à son entre-jambes. J'avais envie de lui faire des choses insensées… _Bella, reprends-toi ! Une Domina n'est jamais SOUMISE à ses désirs ! Elle les contrôle !_ Parle à ma croupe ! Je décidai de me laisser aller à mes pulsions, à me laisser dominée par ce feu me dévorant la chatte. Je me plaquai contre lui et commençai à me déhancher de façon lascive. Je sentais son pénis dur comme la pierre contre mes fesses. _Merde !_ _J'aurais dû mettre une robe plus courte ! _Elles ne sont jamais trop courtes dans ce genre de soirée !

Il déposa son verre et se rapprocha de mon corps. Je voyais son reflet dans l'immense vitre en face de moi. Il était en extase ses yeux noircis par le désir se fermèrent et je crus l'entendre gémir, lui aussi. Je mouillai de plus belle. Je me retournai, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. _Mon Dieu ces lèvres, faites pour les miennes _! **« Tu m'offres un verre ? **» J'en avais besoin. **« Avec joie mademoiselle ? »** **« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Appelle-moi Bella. »** **« D'accord Bella, moi c'est Edward. Le bar nous attend. »**

Edward, désuet mais sexy. Il ferait un beau soumis. Il prit un autre whisky et je fis de même. Nous terminâmes nos boissons assez vite. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. J'étais maintenant prête à assouvir le moindre de ses désirs… DJ Em nous gâtait _She's in parties_ de Bauhaus sonnait à plein régime. Ce slow avait le don de me mettre dans tous mes états, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment précis. Je me levai et m'approchai délicatement de son oreille. _Putain comme il sent bon !_ **« Continuons à danser. J'aime bien ta façon de bouger, tu m'excites. » **Il ouvrit grand ses magnifiques yeux verts, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. J'étais fière de mon petit effet. _Bella : 1 Edward : 0._ Nous retournâmes sur la piste. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules. Il me sourit. Ce mec était à tomber, à croquer… à baiser toute la nuit ! **« D'ordinaire les slows me gonflent. Mais celui-ci m'électrise »** Il était de plus en plus dur, ivre de désir. Je ne voulais pas retarder notre mise à mort. Je saisis son membre à travers son pantalon en latex. Il avait l'air bien fourni. Cela n'en serait que meilleur !

**« Je vais te soigner Edward, suis-moi »**. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Nos langues dansèrent langoureusement. Je décidai de l'emmener dans ma dark room. Elle m'avait été réservée par Jacob. Il voulait que je la teste. Mon petit soumis perfectionniste !

A l'entrée du couloir, le serveur nous offrit deux coupes de champagne. Edward était comme moi, il savait boire pour se lâcher sans risquer d'oublier sa soirée. J'adorais ça !

Nous y entrâmes comme on entre à l'église, calmement, empreints d'un respect sépulcral. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent devant le spectacle que donnait à voir mon boudoir : des murs rouges avec pour décoration toutes sortes d'objets destinés à faire hurler de plaisir. Une dizaine de bougies éclairait la pièce, un parfum de luxure y flottait.

Edward esquissa un sourire en coin. _Craquant !_ **« Tu aimes cet endroit Edward ? »** **« Oui Bella »** Sa voix était rauque. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il reçut sa première gifle. Je prenais le risque de le voir partir en courant non sans m'avoir rendu la pareille au passage. Je retins mon souffle. Je vis son érection prendre de l'ampleur. _Gagné !_

**« Oui maîtresse ! Répète ! »** J'étais sûrement sa première Domina. Il aurait droit à une formation accélérée. Il fit ce que je lui disais, comme un gentil garçon obéissant. J'allais me régaler à le soumettre. Ma culotte était trempée.

**« Bien. Tu as l'air d'apprendre vite Edward. Déshabille-toi ! Entièrement ! »** Ce qu'il me donna à voir était encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Il était divin ! Il portait un piercing au mamelon, de nombreux tatouages, symboles des ses souffrances passées, ornaient sa peau laiteuse. Sa queue était comme je l'avais imaginée, grosse et ferme. Il bandait fort, il devait souffrir le martyr. J'enlevai ma robe décidément bien trop longue. Je lui plus, cela me fit tressaillir comme une ado prépubère ! _Calme-toi Bella, tu dois lui montrer qui commande !_ Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps, je saisis sa queue et le masturbai. Il laissa échapper un gémissement… et moi, une deuxième gifle. **« Qui t'a permis d'émettre le moindre son ? Présente tes excuses à ta maîtresse ! Ou tu seras puni… »** Je serrai plus fort son pénis. Il s'excusa en haletant. Il était au bord de la jouissance. Ses yeux mi-clos reflétaient son envie folle d'être satisfait. Il entrouvrit sa bouche… J'entendis un râle venant du plus profond de sa gorge. La troisième gifle arriva aussi vite et aussi violemment que les deux autres. **« Comme tu ne peux retenir tes sons, je vais t'aider à m'obéir ! »** Je décidai de le bâillonner. Il se laissa faire. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là. Il était en transe. Et j'étais aussi mouillée qu'une piscine en plein mois de juillet ! Je sentais mon jus couler entre mes jambes. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela pendant mes nombreuses séances de soumission. Il me faisait perdre mes moyens, je devais me ressaisir!

Je lui caressai doucement les fesses en lui demandant s'il se sentait réellement capable de se taire. Il acquiesça. Je pris son pénis dans ma bouche. Il avait un goût exquis. Je lui touchai délicatement les couilles en le suçant de plus belle. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il contenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements. Il allait venir. C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour une mise à mort. Je me relevai et ôtai le bâillon de sa bouche : **« Tu as été sage, soumis. Je te félicite ! Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir donner du plaisir à ta maîtresse. Allonge-toi, sur le dos ! »** Enfin je me décidai à profiter pleinement de cet Apollon venu de nulle part. Je lui menottai les poignets et les chevilles. Je le voulais entièrement sous mon contrôle, je ne voulais pas flancher. Et surtout, cette fois, je voulais entendre sa voix jouer le chant de la petite mort. **« Toi qui ne peux garder le silence, tu vas pouvoir t'exprimer autrement qu'avec tes mains ! J'exige que tu hurles pour moi, que tu bandes pour moi ! Que tu jouisses en moi ! Edward, tu vas me baiser ! »**

Je voulais sentir sa queue dans mon antre, je voulais le voir jouir. Je me mis à jouer avec son piercing. Il était merveilleux dans le désir. La bouche ouverte, il gémissait. Il avait la voix du Diable, il me possédait. Je me penchai doucement et esquivai ses baisers pour lui embrasser le cou. Je sentais son membre s'agiter contre mon entrée, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Je remontai ma langue vers son oreille et le mordillai. Il émit un râle de douleur et de frustration. **« Oui…oui.. » « Oui, qui ? Soumis ? »** Je m'emparai de la cravache placée au-dessus du lit et lui flagellai légèrement les testicules. Il voulait en finir… il devrait quémander ma grâce. **« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Edward ou tu resteras frustré jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ! Dis-le ! A voix haute ! » **Sa voix se répercuta dans toute la pièce, c'était un appel à la délivrance. **« Je veux… je veux … vous baiser, maîtresse ! »**

Je m'empalai sur son membre afin de le délivrer, de NOUS délivrer. Il me remplissait si bien. Je bougeai mon bassin de plus en plus vite. La chambre disparut, il n'y eut plus que ses cris. Ses merveilleux râles de plaisir. _Edward, jouis pour moi_… Je l'entendis hurler. **« Oui ! PUTAIIIIIINNN OUIIII ! »** Mes parois se resserrèrent. **« EDWARD ! »** Nous jouîmes ensemble. Le meilleur coup de mon existence…

Il s'était endormi. Je le délivrai de ses liens de métal et massai délicatement ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il parlait dans son sommeil : **« Bella… encore… »** Ma chatte se trempa de nouveau. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'allai nous chercher à boire. Quand je revins dans la dark room, il était réveillé. Je l'embrassai avidement et lui tendis la coupe de champagne. Je me penchai alors vers lui : **« Maintenant, à toi de me montrer comment tu domines ! » **Un sourire illumina son visage et il déposa sa coupe à terre.

**Edward POV**

_**« Maintenant, à toi de me montrer comment tu domines ! »**_

Je déposai lentement la coupe de champagne sur le sol. Je bandais déjà rien qu'en pensant à tout ce qui m'était permis, tout ce que je pouvais lui infliger et pourtant, j'hésitai : je n'avais jamais été dans le SM, ce soir restait ma première et, peut-être, unique fois, quoiqu'à cet instant, j'en doutai fortement.

Elle me regarda, je la désirais d'une si puissante manière! Elle était sublime, nue ainsi offerte à mon bon vouloir. **« Lève-toi ! Et baisse les yeux. Je te veux humble, Bella. »** **« Oui, maître ! »** _C'est plus facile ainsi…_ . Ma queue se raidit, je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'en voulais plus. Je pris le foulard noir et lui bandai les yeux puis me mis devant elle et jouai avec ses mamelons. Comme je l'avais espéré, elle gémit. **« Tut tut tut, ma chère. Ce ne sont pas des façons. »** A ces mots, je plaçai ma main dans ses cheveux et tirai d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un cri. **« Peux-tu répéter ? Je n'ai pas entendu. » « Pardonnez ma faiblesse, maître. »** Bon Dieu ! Je ne me savais pas capable de telles choses ! _Putain ! Elle est si belle !_ Je la reluquai des pieds à la tête, une lueur démente au fond des yeux. Elle était à moi ! J'exigeais qu'elle le soit ! Je vins derrière elle, elle se cambra. **« Tes mains derrière le dos ! » **Elle obéit. Je les lui attachai fermement. Ma raison m'ordonnait d'arrêter mais je refusai de l'écouter. Cette fille était mon cadeau de Noël !

Je l'embrassai alors le long de la nuque et entrepris de la mordiller. Ses soupirs me faisaient fondre. **« Bella… fais plaisir à ton maître… et penche-toi en avant ! » **Sa croupe offerte renforça mon érection déjà douloureuse. Ma langue dansa autour de son anus. Ma soumise contint son gémissement, je renforçai alors mon humide caresse. Elle était bonne, dans tous les sens… dans tous les sens du terme. J'enfonçai un doigt dans son rectum, doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Elle se retenait, elle ne voulait pas se donner aussi rapidement. **« Je veux t'entendre… Bella… donne-moi la jouissance du verbe… **» Je caressai son clitoris de mon autre main tout en maintenant mon doigt dans son cul. J'étais, tout comme elle, prêt à jouir… Elle vint la première, hurlant mon prénom. Quant à moi, je me retins, non sans difficulté. **«C'est bien, ma Bella. »** Je la libérai, la retournai vers moi et lui rendis la vue. Je voulais me noyer dans ses yeux. Mon cœur tambourinait. Elle me faisait tourner la tête. Je pris la sienne entre mes mains et l'embrassai voluptueusement. **« Bella… branle-moi, avec ta bouche… »** Elle se baissa lentement, ses yeux soutenant mon regard, et saisit mon pénis. Elle joua avec mon gland tout en branlant la base de ma verge. Je sentis la chaleur de sa gorge contre mon phallus dressé. Je serrai la mâchoire. **« Oh… Bella… ou…oui »** Une chaleur s'empara de mon bas-ventre, des milliers de picotements me parcoururent l'échine, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. **« Bella je vais…jouir… Be…lla ! »** Je fus pris d'un violent spasme de plaisir. Je l'entendis déglutir, elle avala mon foutre avec avidité : ce bruit était divin à mes oreilles. J'avais des étoiles plein les yeux et mon cœur battait la chamade. L'extase… encore.

Elle se releva et me donna un baiser sauvage et passionné. Quelques résidus de sperme étaient accrochés à sa langue exquise. Mon pénis se dressa de nouveau. J'aurais voulu lui rendre son baiser mais je voulais être intraitable. Je n'aurai jamais d'autre occasion. Non sans culpabilité, je la repoussai violemment et lui assénai une magistrale gifle : **« Qui t'a demandé de prendre des initiatives ? » **Elle me regarda de manière dédaigneuse. Mon sang ne fit qu'untour !** « NE ME PROVOQUE PAS ! Je t'ordonne** **de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que je te le dise ! COMPRIS ? »** Je fus choqué par ma propre voix : rauque, en colère tel le grognement d'une bête. Ma belle rougit, des larmes perlaient dans ses immenses yeux bruns. **« Oui… oui maître. »** Elle tentait de garder la face mais je devinais aisément qu'elle se sentait vraiment humiliée. Je m'en voulus encore plus. Je m'approchai délicatement… et stoppai net. Cette petite garce me souriait de toutes ses dents ! Elle voulait jouer ? Elle n'allait pas le regretter ! Je me plaçai derrière elle et tirai ses cheveux. J'adorais voir sa gorge. **«Je vais devoir te punir mauvaise petite Bella! »** J'avais remarqué en entrant ce qui aurait pu faire notre affaire. Je l'enchaînai à l'anneau accroché au plafond. Elle se débattit. Je la plaquai puissamment contre mon torse, tirant sa tête en arrière. Elle tentait de se libérer de la chaîne qui lui maintenait les poignets. **« Inutile d'essayer de fuir ma chère et tendre soumise. Je vais te faire regretter ton audace ! »** La dernière phrase siffla entre mes dents. Mes yeux devaient être noirs de colère et de désir. Je m'emparai du martinet accroché au mur et lui fouettai fortement les fesses. Elle cria. **« TAIS-TOI ! N'aggrave pas ton cas petite chienne ! »** **« Pardon, maître. » **J'étais loin de me connaître entièrement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir de tels penchants, de telles insultes sortant de ma bouche. Cependant cette déviance me semblait tout à coup si naturelle je frémis d'angoisse et de plaisir. De fierté aussi. Oui, j'étais irrémédiablement fier de ce dont j'étais capable de faire, de jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Edward le casanier s'était transformé en maître BDSM en moins de 24 heures, stupéfiant ! Grisant ! _Putain, je suis vraiment ivre de son corps !_

Je comptais dans mon esprit._** 1 **_ Le bruit du martinet emplit la dark room. Elle ne pipa mot. _**2**_ Aucun son. _**3 **_ Rien. Je voulais qu'elle hurle, qu'elle gémisse, qu'elle jouisse ! Elle tirait sur la chaîne, elle s'agitait mais ne disait rien. Elle était têtue, forte et terriblement désirable. Elle gémit au dixième coup, un feulement, que dis-je, un murmure sortit de sa bouche. Je me plaçai devant elle et vis les sanglots sur ses joues. Je culpabilisais vraiment mais ne voulus rien laisser paraître. **« C'est très bien Bella. Maintenant je veux entendre des excuses dignes de ton maître. » « Veuillez excuser mon impardonnable conduite Maître. Je ne le referai plus. Sauf à votre demande. »** Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux. Elle était toujours attachée, son visage tourné vers le sol, son corps légèrement voûté… Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. J'étais esclave de son corps, de ses reins, de son nom même… Bella… _ma Bella_. _Edward, reprends-toi ! Tu la connais depuis moins de 24 heures !_

Je voulais que ma conscience se taise, je voulais profiter de ces instants avec elle… les liens qui se trouvaient dans cette chambre n'étaient pas uniquement faits de cuir et d'acier. Je m'en fichais. Il n'y avait qu'elle, son sourire, son regard, son corps qui mettait le mien au supplice…

Je la libérai et la pris dans mes bras. **« Embrasse-moi ! »** Ce fut le baiser le plus long de toute mon existence, le plus excitant, le plus beau. Je voulais lui montrer de part ce baiser à quel point elle m'avait changé, comment elle m'avait libéré. Et quémander ardemment son pardon. Je sentais la pointe de ses seins sur mon torse, j'avais monstrueusement envie de son antre autour de ma verge, de son souffle contre ma joue, de ses râles de plaisir. Je déposai délicatement mes mains sur ses fesses rougies. Elle esquissa une moue de douleur. **« Bella… j'ai envie de toi..»** Oh oui, j'en avais envie. Ma queue dressée était douloureuse. Et mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort.

Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et l'allongeai sur le lit. Je me mis au-dessus d'elle et l'effleurai de mille baisers. Elle sentait si bon, elle était sublime. Je me nichai au creux de son cou, en continuant mes chastes embrassades **« Bella… divine Bella.. »** Elle me prit dans ses bras et enroula ses jambes autour de mes reins. Je la serrai alors plus fort. Elle trembla de désir. J'entrai calmement en elle. Son sexe humide m'accueillit sans retenue. Nos regards se croisèrent, nos yeux étaient comme accrochés l'un à l'autre. Elle se figea soudain, comme apeurée **« Edward… je … » « Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. Obéis-moi une dernière fois.»** Elle me sourit et reprit ses mouvements. Nous ne pouvions fermer nos paupières, nous vivions l'instant, intensément, avec passion… avec amour. Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait. J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de cette créature infernale. Je ne voulais pas passer à côté de ce moment, c'était peut-être notre dernier ensemble, dans ce lit carmin. Son sourire me fit vaciller. Nous haletions en cœur, nous soupirions de plaisir, nous étions en transe. Ma vue se brouilla **« Bellaaaaaa… »** Son vagin enserra mon membre et nous jouîmes puissamment. Je me laissai retomber sur le lit et fermai les yeux. **« Edward... m****o****n ****Apollon venu de nulle part****»** Je n'entendis pas ses derniers mots…

Lorsque je m'éveillai, je me trouvais seul. Une feuille de papier était posée sur l'oreiller :_**J'aimerais te revoir. Appelle-moi ! B.**_ Je gravai dans mon esprit la série de chiffre griffonnée au crayon au bas du papier blanc et tentai de me calmer en sortant de la chambre rouge…

**Bella POV**

Ses yeux étaient noirs, un sourire lui barrait le visage. Pour la première fois de toute mon existence j'allais être dominée… par un total inconnu. Ce n'était pas moi. Ma vraie nature se dévoilait en face de ce Dieu du sexe. Je voulais qu'il me domine, qu'il me fasse mal, qu'il soit intraitable. J'avais décelé cette lueur bestiale au fond de ses prunelles vert émeraude. Allait-il pouvoir assumer cela ? Je mouillais de le savoir !

**« Lève-toi ! Et baisse les yeux. Je te veux humble, Bella. »** **« Oui, maître ! »** _C'est plus facile ainsi, mon seigneur !_ J'avais des envies de rébellion mais je n'en fis rien, trop impatiente de goûter à sa domination. Il me banda les yeux et titilla mes mamelons. **« Huuuuh »** _Merde, quelle conne ! J'aurais pu me retenir !_ **« Tut tut tut, ma chère. Ce ne sont pas des façons. »** Il tira mes cheveux d'un coup sec, m'arrachant un cri. Je sentais mon jus couler de mon entrecuisse. **« Peux-tu répéter ? Je n'ai pas entendu. » « Pardonnez ma faiblesse, maître. » **Je m'excusai à contre cœur, quelle piètre soumise ! Je pouvais sentir son regard perçant posé sur mon corps. J'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer, j'étais au paroxysme de l'excitation… du moins le croyais-je. Il se tenait derrière moi : **« Tes mains derrière le dos ! » **J'obéis, un sourire aux lèvres. Il me lia les poignets. J'étais fermement à sa merci. Il fit courir sa bouche le long de ma nuque et me mordilla légèrement. _Edward…mon am… mon dieu qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _ Je soupirais d'aise et d'angoisse. J'aurais voulu arrêter le temps, rester avec lui à jamais. **« Bella… fais plaisir à ton maître… et penche-toi en avant ! » **Je m'exécutai immédiatement, je ne voulais pas le faire attendre. Il était mon maître et j'adorais me plier à ses commandements. Je le sentais fébrile, il devait culpabiliser de me faire souffrir… ah la morale, notre pire ennemi ! Mais pour une première fois en tant que Dom, il se débrouillait plutôt bien !

J'en étais à mes indécentes réflexions lorsque je sentis sa langue contre mon rectum. _Merde… putain de merde… ce mec est …_ Je retins un gémissement tant bien que mal. Sa langue me donnait des frissons… ce ne fut rien comparé à son doigt ! J'avais envie de lâcher prise mais l'instant devait être retardé, c'était tellement bon. Il déposa délicatement son autre main contre mon clitoris et le caressa. Je crus tomber dans les vapes ! Il me tenait entre ses mains, au sens propre. Mon clitoris se gonfla de plus en plus vite. **« Je veux t'entendre… Bella… donne-moi la jouissance du verbe… »** Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. **« Oh... mon dieu oui… EDWARD ! OUIII ! »** Je jouis à en crever de douleur. Je retombai dans ses bras, haletante. **«C'est bien, ma Bella. » **_Ma Bella… _je souris… _mon Edward… mon amant._ Je l'avais appelé par son prénom. Un autre m'aurais punie de suite… pas lui… manque d'expérience… c'était touchant et en même temps rassurant. Oui, j'étais rassurée d'être tombée entre les mains d'un homme respectueux. Cependant je me sentais angoissée. Quelque chose de sérieux était en train de naître mais je ne voulais pas y penser pour l'instant. J'étais trop fatiguée et en extase pour penser de toute manière. _Merde !_ _Ce mec est…_

Il me libéra et m'embrassa tendrement. Je laissais ma langue jouer avec la sienne et me perdis dans son baiser passionné. **« Bella… branle-moi, avec ta bouche… »** Je ne me fis pas prier, j'adorais le sucer, il avait un membre au goût exquis, il emplissait si bien ma petite bouche à pipe ! Je m'amusai un peu avec son gland tout en le branlant. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Je le regardai se perdre dans le plaisir, yeux mi-clos, bouche entr'ouverte, haletant et retenant sa délivrance. Elle ne tarderait plus. **« Oh… Bella… ou…oui »** Si désirable Apollon ! Je ressentis un pincement au cœur, un pincement révélateur. Je le sentais battre à tout rompre. _Bella ! Non ! Ne te laisse pas aller !_ Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, cette petite voix toujours de bon conseil... Mais ce soir je ne voulais pas être conseillée. Je voulais être heureuse ! Et le délivrer me combla. **« Bella je vais…jouir… Be…lla ! » **Mon entrejambe se trempa de nouveau. La beauté d'Edward était encore plus éclatante dans le plaisir. J'avalai alors lentement sa semence. Huuum, délicieux. Tout en lui l'était : son corps, son visage, son regard, sa façon de sourire, ses mots… j'étais son esclave… _mon Edward, mon bel et tendre Edward !_

N'écoutant que mon cœur je me relevai et l'embrassai fougueusement ! Je redoutai déjà la punition. Sa main s'écrasa contre ma joue : **« Qui t'a demandé de prendre des initiatives ? » **J'eus bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Quel toupet ! Comment osait-il ? Je le regardai avec dédain. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son courroux : **« NE ME PROVOQUE PAS ! Je t'ordonne** **de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que je te le dise ! COMPRIS ? »** Je rougis comme une gosse prise en flag de vol de bonbons, des larmes, malgré moi, commencèrent à se former au coin de mes yeux. _Reprends-toi idiote !_ Je voyais la culpabilité ronger ses traits, il était sur le point de tout arrêter et je ne l'acceptais pas. Je lui souris de mon plus beau sourire de salope ! Son regard devint dur, comme sa verge. _Bella : 2 Edward : 0_. Il me tira les cheveux encore plus violemment que la fois précédente. Jouissif ! _Oh merde Edward !_ A tomber !

**«Je vais devoir te punir mauvaise petite Bella! »** Enfin, il s'était décidé ! J'avais bien fait d'attendre ! Il m'attacha avec des chaines à l'anneau de cuivre, suspendu au plafond. Je ne pouvais cesser de me débattre, je voulais le mettre en rage. Il plaqua son corps tatoué contre le mien. Mes mamelons pointaient avidement vers ses lèvres. _Ce mec est…_

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de résister… Peine perdue… **« Inutile d'essayer de fuir ma chère et tendre soumise. Je vais te faire regretter ton audace ! »** Il était ivre de tout : colère, désir, angoisse, culpabilité… amour. _Amour ? Impossible !_

Le martinet cingla mes fesses et m'arracha un hurlement de douleur ! **« TAIS-TOI ! N'aggrave pas ton cas petite chienne ! »** **« Pardon, maître. »** Je ne sus que dire d'autre. Mon corps était électrique, prêt à tout endurer pour lui. Je comptai les coups pour ne pas flancher. Je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction, j'étais bien trop fière pour cela… Et lui bien trop beau dans la frustration ! Le dixième coup de martinet acheva ma résistance. Je grognai de plaisir et sentis soudain les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Il se tenait devant moi, les mains dans le dos. Je me sentais honteuse mais désirable. Je voyais le martinet pendre entre ses jambes, derrière son énorme queue droite et dure… huuum divin !

**« C'est très bien Bella. Maintenant je veux entendre des excuses dignes de ton maître. » **J'aspirai à fond.** « Veuillez excuser mon impardonnable conduite Maître. Je ne le referai plus. Sauf à votre demande. »** Je refusai de lever les yeux, toujours attachée, mon visage regardant le sol, voûtée, humiliée… trempée aussi. Il me détacha et me prit délicatement dans ses bras. . **« Embrasse-moi ! »** Ce fut le baiser le plus long de toute mon existence, le plus excitant, le plus beau, le meilleur jamais donné et reçu. Je profitais de ce baiser pour lui montrer via ma langue comment je lui étais redevable de ce flot de plaisir, cette domination improvisée mais néanmoins extatique ! _Ce mec est…_

**« Bella… j'ai envie de toi..»**, son ton était aussi doux que le martinet était dur. Il toucha délicatement mes fesses rougies. Je grimaçai de douleur mais aussi d'envie. Esclave de son plaisir, une fois de plus.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa tendrement sur le lit. Il se tenait au-dessus de moi et m'effleurait de chastes baisers. Au creux de mon cou, je sentais ses lèvres fines parcourir ma gorge. **« Bella… divine Bella.. »** A mon tour je le pris dans mes bras et enroulai mes jambes autour de ses reins. Je me perdais dans ses yeux verts.

Il entra en moi, lentement, comme s'il voulait graver chaque parcelle de mon antre sur son membre. Mon sexe terriblement humide s'ouvrit honteusement, sans retenue pour l'accueillir. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. _Ce mec est l'homme de ma vie !_

Je tressaillis à cette pensée interdite. **« Edward… je … » **J'aurais voulu lui hurler ma peur au visage, lui ordonner de partir, de fuir sur le champ ma passion dévorante, mon cœur soudain débordant d'amour ! Aucun autre son ne sortit de ma bouche cette nuit-là.** « Laisse-moi te faire l'amour. Obéis-moi une dernière fois.»** Je fis ce qu'il me disait sans difficulté. Nos va et vient se firent pressants, violents, puissants, bestiaux. J'entendais sa voix rauque susurrer mon prénom de plus en plus intensément. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller **« Bellaaaaaa… »** Mon vagin enserra son membre, je hurlai mon plaisir, mes ongles ancrés dans ses omoplates. _Edward, mon amour…_

Nous vînmes ensemble. Ce fut une nouvelle fois divin, emplit de respect et de tendresse. Je n'avais jamais reçu autant de plaisir que cette nuit. J'aurais du mal à m'en remettre. **« Edward... mon ****Apollon venu de nulle part**** » **Sa respiration était lourde. Il s'était endormi. Je l'avais manifestement épuisé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai à le regarder dormir, à l'écouter murmurer mon prénom. Je n'avais pas la force de partir. Pourtant il le fallait. Je n'avais pas le droit de tomber amoureuse, pas comme ça. Trop risqué. Cela ne m'apporterait que des souffrances... et j'avais déjà bien trop souffert en amour.

L'inconscient de mon amant endormi me donna le coup de grâce : **« Bella… ma Bellaaa… sois mienne…»**

Je restai abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Il y avait de l'amour dans sa voix. Un amour naissant, incertain, mais pourtant bien là. Mon cœur aurait pu exploser sur place. Je devais le revoir. Je déposai un petit mot avec mon numéro de téléphone sur l'oreiller, à côté de lui. Je l'embrassai timidement sur le front avant de sortir de la dark room…


	2. Chapter 2 NOT IN LOVE

_**Voici la suite de mon OS écrit pour le 1er concours du DAOLFF! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Cette fic est complète et a 11 chapitres, je posterai donc régulièrement! N'oubliez pas la petite bulle! Bonne lecture!**_

CHAP 2 : NOT IN LOVE

**EPOV :**

Je rentrais chez moi sur un petit nuage. Je mis difficilement la clé dans la serrure. Ses yeux dansaient devant mon regard. J'entrai et déposai mon manteau sur une chaise. J'ôtai mes chaussures et me dirigeai vers le salon. Je mis la stéréo en marche. La voix de Robert Smith devint douloureuse à entendre…

_**and we were lovers **__nous étions amants_

_**now we can't be friends **__maintenant nous ne pouvons être amis_

_**fascination ends **__la fascination s'arrête_

_**here we go again **__nous recommençons_

_**I'm not in love… I'm not in love… I'm not in love…**__je ne suis pas amoureux…_

Je m'évadais sur la musique. Elle sonnait faux.

_**I am in control **__J'ai le contrôle_

_**and we were lovers **__et nous étions amants_

_**now we can't be friends **__maintenant__nous ne pouvons pas être amis_

J'avais envie de hurler.

_**Fascination ends **__La fascination s'arrête_

J'esquissai un sourire mauvais_. _La fascination venait juste de commencer, je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête. Elle était si présente en moi : son odeur, sa chaleur encore sur ma peau, son sourire… _Bella..._ La musique sonnait maintenant comme une marche funèbre :

_**we are not in love, we are not in love, we are not in love, we are not in love… **__Nous ne sommes pas amoureux... _

Voilà la phrase que je ne voulais pas graver dans ma mémoire, je ne savais rien d'elle. Avait-elle ressenti ce que j'avais ressenti en lui faisant l'amour ? La délicatesse de mes baisers, la ferveur de mes à coups, mon cœur battant beaucoup trop fort ? _Ed, putain ! T'as plus quinze ans ! C'est qu'une meuf, remets-toi !_ Je tentai désespérément de m'accrocher à ma raison. Une douche, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. J'augmentai le son de la chaîne avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Joy Division remplit la baraque. Ian Curtis. Il avait bercé mes années d'errance, mes années de doute et de tristesse. Une image m'apparut soudain. Alice, en pleurs dans mes bras. Alice qui m'annonce le cancer de notre mère peu de temps après la mort de papa. J'avais 17 ans. Pour la première fois de ma vie je voulus mourir sur le champ. Tétanisé. Je secouai la tête violemment.

_**She's lost control again She's lost control **__Elle__a perdu le contrôle__**…**_

Je sentis les larmes couler d'elles-mêmes. Ils me manquaient depuis tellement longtemps. Maman avait mis deux ans à mourir. Elle avait voulu mourir seule. Nous avions respecté son choix. Je pleurai de plus belle. Je m'effondrai dans la douche et hurlai à pleins poumons. Je mis quelques longues minutes à me calmer. Je sortis de la salle de bain et m'écroulai sur le canapé. Morphée ne tarda pas à venir me chercher.

Le téléphone me sortit du sommeil

**- Hum… Allooo ?** _Jazz_.

**- Alors, heureux ? On t'a pas vu de la soirée ! C'est shérif Alice qui m'envoie au rapport ! ** Je ris.

**- Et bien. J'ai été, comment dirais-je, occupé toute la soirée. Très bonne… la soirée je veux dire. ** Le rire de Jazz me perça les tympans !

**- On en était sûrs que t'allais aimer ! Depuis le temps que tu vis dans ta bulle… **Il stoppa net. Il savait quelle était la raison de mon enfermement. Il savait que le deuil m'avait dévoré ces dix dernières années.

**- Et la fille ? Aussi bonne que la soirée ? Elle a un nom ?**

**- Bella. Et oui, elle était même mieux que dans tes rêves Jazz ! ** Il mit quelques secondes à me répondre.

**- Tu as couché avec la meilleure Domina de la région ! Merde ! J'espère que t'en a profité ! En plus elle t'a permis de l'appeler par son prénom ! **

Il connaissait décidément beaucoup de choses sur ce milieu ! Depuis quand avait-il initié ma sœur ? Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Je sursautai malgré moi.

**- Je dois donc me considérer chanceux. Vu que son numéro de téléphone trône dans la poche de mon manteau. ** Silence.

**- Jazz ? Toujours là ? **

**- Punaise ! Tu l'as appelée ? **

**- Non. **

**- MAIS BORDEL T'ATTENDS QUOI ? LA QUEUE D'UN ANGE DANS TON RECTUM ? ** _Wow_! Je ne l'avais jamais entendu gueuler comme ça !

**- Ok. Je vais le faire. Demain. **

**- Ce soir, mec. Elle ne donne pas de seconde chance. Et elle n'est pas d'un naturel patient. ** _Ca, je le savais déjà_ _!_

**- D'accord Jazz… je te tiens au courant. A plus ! **

**- Ouais… et tu me rappelles ok ?**

**- Jazz ? Tu connais cette fille ? **

**- Oui. Elle est formidable ! ** **Bonne journée Eddie ! ** Je raccrochai. _Formidable._ Il devait l'avoir connue dans un autre contexte. Au son de sa voix, j'aurais pu dire qu'il l'aimait comme une sœur. Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro. Mon cœur battait une nouvelle fois trop fort, à me donner la migraine. _Une vraie minette de 14 ans, Ed tu régresses mon vieux !_

**- Allo ? ** Sa voix me fit bander.

**- Bella ? C'est… **

**- Edward ! Je suis contente que tu m'appelles… si vite ! ** _Merde ! Putain de bordel de merde ! J'aurais dû me faire désirer !_

-** Je n'aime pas quand on veut se faire désirer, c'est pathétique et agaçant ! ** _Trou du cul Edward! T'es vraiment qu'un trou du cul !_

**- Tu me manques ! ** Franc du collier, direct, bandant !

**- Toi aussi tu me manques. Je… **

**- Tu habites où Edward ?**

**- Collin Street. Au-dessus de Tilcum Park, un peu en hauteur. La maison est blanche avec un toit rouge.**

**- J'arrive ** Elle raccrocha. Mon cœur faillit exploser, comme ma queue. _Bella…_ Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par la voix de Siouxsie Sioux.

_**I feel a force I've never felt before **__Je sens une force que je n'ai jamais ressentie avant__** I don't want to fight it anymore **__Je ne veux plus la combattre_

_**Feelings so strong can't be ignored **__Ces sentiments sont si forts qu'ils ne peuvent être ignorés _

_**I burst out - I'm transformed **__Je ne peux plus attendre, je suis transformé._

**BPOV**

Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, fixant stupidement ce foutu téléphone qui ne sonnait toujours pas ! _Merde, je vais crever d'apoplexie !_

_**I wanna be where the boys are **__Je veux être où sont les mecs…_

The Runaways hurlaient leur supplique dans tout l'appart. En fait je voulais être où il était, où se trouvaient sa bouche, ses mains, sa queue ! _Edward !_ Je devenais dingue. Cette douche froide n'avait pas suffit. J'avais encore son odeur sur moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça depuis ce salopard de Demetri. Et dire que je m'étais fait battre par cette sale merde pendant cinq ans. Cinq ans de trop. C'est lui qui m'avait fait découvrir le SM. Sauf qu'il ne me frappait pas qu'en séance. Jacob l'avait envoyé à l'hosto dans un état critique. A sa sortie, il avait fui la ville voire l'état même. Tant mieux. J'avais mis trois ans à me reconstruire au travers de mes nombreux soumis… et de la présence sans faille de Jasper. Je lui devais ma renaissance. Il ne m'avait toujours pas présenté Alice, sa nouvelle copine. Elle l'avait sauvé de lui-même et je l'appréciais déjà sans la connaître. _Putain mais tu vas sonner bordel !_ J'étais stupide d'espérer comme une gosse. Il ne me connaissait pas, il s'était pris des gifles de ma part. Il n'était peut-être pas si maso que ça… Impossible ! On ne bande pas comme ça après la première gifle si on n'est pas maso ! Je l'avais entendu murmurer mon prénom d'une manière… _Tu n'entends que ce que tu veux entendre ma chère petite idiote !_ Je tentais de chasser Jiminy Criquet de mon cerveau quand le téléphone sonna. Je sursautai et tremblai en saisissant le combiné.

-** Allo ? ** _Ta voix tremble couillonne._

**- Bella ? C'est… **

**-**** Edward ! Je suis contente que tu m'appelles… si vite ! **Ma conscience se tapait le ventre de rigolade. Je repris mes airs de Domina :

**- Je n'aime pas quand on veut se faire désirer, c'est pathétique et agaçant ! ** _Tu joues mal Bella ! Tu ne sais pas mentir._ C'est moi qui étais pathétique à cet instant.

**- Tu me manques ! **Voilà que ma voix sortait de ma bouche sans autorisation préalable.

-** Toi aussi tu me manques. Je… ** Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre une demi-seconde. Ma voix refit des siennes sans mon consentement.

**- Tu habites où Edward ? **

**- Collin Street. Au-dessus de Tilcum Park, un peu en hauteur. La maison est blanche avec un toit rouge. **

**- J'arrive ** Je raccrochai et m'habillai prestement : jean taille basse, noir évidemment, t-shirt de groupe (Front Line Assembly me semble-t-il), Converses fourrées noires, no make-up. Pas le temps. _Et c'est pas le visage qu'on suce !_ Je montai rapidos dans mon vieux pick-up rouge et mis la radio à fond la caisse. La voix nasillarde de Rotten me perça les oreilles.

_**This is not a love soooooong **__Ce n'est pas une chanson d'amouuur__**. **_

_Mon cul ouais !_ J'aimais ce type à m'en faire exploser le muscle principal ! J'en oublierais presque de respirer si j'étais comme les héroïnes de Jane Austen. Je préfère celles de Sade. Moins cul-cul et plus dark. Une bonne définition de ce que j'étais devenue avec le temps et les douleurs de la vie. Etre orpheline et battue par son premier amour ça aide pas à devenir optimiste et pleine de vie ! Cependant, je me sentais plus vivante que jamais ! Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à mesure que je me rapprochais de son domicile. Je me garais devant l'immense porte de son garage. Il était là, torse nu sous la pluie. Je sortis de la voiture et m'élançai dans ses bras. _Ah ben elle est belle la Domina !_ Je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes… _ This is not a love soooooong…. _

**EPOV**

Je l'embrassai comme jamais. Je perdais le contrôle. Je m'en foutais. J'étais bien. Cela faisait bientôt dix ans que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Je fourrageai mes mains dans ses cheveux bruns et me perdis dans ses yeux chocolat, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

-** Tu es trempé Edward. **_Et toi tu es sublime…_

-** Tu as raison, rentrons. ** Je fermai la porte coulissante du salon. Elle regardait la pièce, une lueur d'admiration dans le regard. Mes parents avaient eu les moyens de vivre plus que décemment. Alice et moi avions hérité d'une somme conséquente et d'une maison de rêves : 200 m2 sur deux étages. J'avais racheté ma part à ma sœur. Elle ne voulait plus vivre ici. Moi, si. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains et enfilai un peignoir après avoir ôté mon pantalon.

**- Tu aimes cet endroit Bella ? **

**- Oui, Edward. **Nous sourîmes.

**- Viens, je te fais visiter. ** Je la pris par la main et l'emmenai dans l'immense cuisine jaune et blanche. Ma mère n'aimait pas vraiment cuisiner mais elle aimait les grands espaces.

**- Joli plan de travail** dit-elle en y passant délicatement la main.

**- Large… ** Elle me regarda. Ses pupilles étaient noires. Ma queue se dressa.

**- Et ce n'est que la cuisine.. ** Nous passâmes rapidement au salon puis je l'emmenai au premier étage :

**- La chambre de ma sœur Alice.** Elle regarda les photos accrochées au mur et ouvrit la bouche, ébahie

**- Merde, ta sœur est la copine de Jazz ! **

**- Vous vous connaissez ?** Je feignais l'étonnement.

**- Ce mec est comme mon frère ! Le monde est petit… enfin surtout Forks ! ** Nous poursuivîmes la visite par la salle de jeux puis montâmes au dernier étage. Je l'avais transformé en loft.

**- Ma très grande chambre avec mon très grand lit. ** J'adorais dormir, j'avais choisi un deux mètres par deux mètres. On ne pouvait qu'avoir envie d'y rester. Surtout avec une femme comme Bella. A cette pensée, mon membre enfla de plus belle. Elle s'y allongea. Je retins mon souffle. Mon cœur se remit à battre trop vite. Elle me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je m'installai près d'elle, maintenant une distance. Je mourrais d'envie de la prendre mais je voulais d'abord la connaître, faire les choses dans l'ordre quoi.

**- Alors comme ça je t'ai manqué ? Pour un mec que tu as à peine vu… **

**- Mais que j'ai grandement baisé ! Oui, Edward. Tu m'as manqué. Comment es-tu venu dans cette boîte ? **

**- Alice et Jazz. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient dans le SM. Ils ont voulu me changer les idées. Je suis plutôt renfermé. **

**- Et bien ! Quelle transformation ! Rappelle-moi de les remercier quand tu nous inviteras tous ici pour fêter ça ! **Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je souris et la pris dans mes bras. Je lui embrassai chastement le cou.

**- Tu as faim ? Il est déjà 19 heures. ** Elle hocha la tête. Je préparais rapidement quelque chose que nous mangeâmes tout aussi vite.

**- Huum c'est divin ! Tu es le roi des omelettes ! **

**- Merci princesse… **Elle se crispa. Avais-je dit un mot blessant ? Elle changea de sujet.

-** Ca manque de son. Je peux ? ** Elle alla vers mon impressionnante collection de musique. Elle appuya sur lecture.

-** Joy Division. Mon groupe préféré. Idéal quand on a une vie de merde ! **Je ne dis rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle avait tout compris.

_**Love, love will tears us apart again. **__L'amour nous mettra en pièces de nouveau__**… **_

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras et l'entraînai au milieu du salon. Nous dansâmes comme si c'était la fin du monde. Son front contre le mien, mes mains autour de sa fine taille, yeux mi-clos.

**- Edward… nous sommes dingues… **

**- Oui, appelle l'asile… ** Elle sourit et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Nos lèvres dansèrent aussi frénétiquement que nos corps.

**- J'ai mon sac dans ma voiture. J'ai apporté certains…outils. ** Elle courût à l'extérieur et revint avec un petit trolley noir. Devant mes yeux ronds elle se justifia :

**- C'est seulement pour ce soir. ** Je ris._ Reste autant que tu le souhaites… non, c'est trop tôt, ça va trop vite, trop fort…_ bien trop fort. La chaine passa au CD suivant _Cold_ de VNV Nation. Mon membre était déjà au supplice, ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Elle plaça son cul contre mon entrejambe.

**- Hum. Edward, depuis combien de temps ton sexe souffre à ce point ? **

**- Huh… j'ai … oublié… maîtresse. ** Le mot était lâché comme un lion dans la fosse. Nous ferions connaissance plus tard. _Quelle ténacité dans les principes Ed ! _Je détestais avoir une conscience.

_**Just your body on my body… **__Seulement ton corps sur mon corps…_

Je pris sa taille entre mes mains et la serrai contre mon sexe. Elle ne me repoussa pas. Elle se cambra et chercha mes lèvres, elle les trouva. Notre baiser était des plus bestiaux. J'avais envie de la baiser fort ! _Putain de merde, j'adore cette fille ! _Elle se retourna.

-** Déshabille-toi ! **Mon boxer étant sur le point d'exploser, je ne me fis pas prier !

**- A genoux, soumis ! ** Elle se déshabilla à son tour.

**- Regarde-moi ! ** Je m'exécutai. _Sublime, ma Bella_…

**- Mon clitoris n'attend que ta langue. ** Elle s'assît sur le canapé et écarta les jambes.

-** Viens vers moi… sans te lever ! ** Je me déplaçai lentement, à quatre pattes. Je prenais mon temps. Elle l'avait un peu cherché. Elle saisit quelque chose dans son sac et me le passa autour du cou.

**- Puisque tu aimes te déplacer comme un animal, je vais te traiter comme tel. **Un collier de chien. Je bandais de plus en plus fort, cela devenait difficilement supportable. Je plaçai ma tête entre ses cuisses, je pouvais voir son jus couler de son vagin. Je me passai ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure, je prenais mon rôle très au sérieux.

_**Put your lips against my lips… **__Mets tes lèvres contre les miennes…_

Je la léchai, lentement d'abord. Elle était exquise. Mes cheveux balayaient son ventre tatoué. Je mordillai et aspirai son clitoris de plus en plus vite. J'entendais Bella respirer difficilement.

**- Edward… doigte-moi ! ** Je me mis à genoux, ma langue collée à son bouton de rose et enfonçais mon majeur dans sa chatte.

**- Huh ! Oui ! ** Elle était trempée. J'introduisis mon annulaire. Elle cria de plaisir. J'accélérai alors le rythme. J'aurais voulu entrer en elle, la faire hurler mon prénom au-delà des décibels autorisés.

**- Bella… Jouis pour moi…** Mon pénis était vraiment douloureux. Elle jouit silencieusement contre ma bouche. J'aspirai son délicieux liquide avec gourmandise. Elle reprit ses esprits et se leva.

**- A quatre pattes ! Je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom soumis ! Ni de me donner des ordres ! Une punition s'impose ! ** Je fis ce qui m'était exigé.

-** Baisse la tête, soumis arrogant ! ** Elle sortit un objet en métal de son sac. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant.

**- Tu vas rester dans cette position pendant que je te fouette. Si tu bouges un cil, si un seul son sort de ta bouche… **Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Je pouvais sentir l'électricité saturer l'air. Je ne croyais pas si bien dire. Elle sortit la cravache qu'elle avait utilisée la nuit précédente dans la dark room. Ma verge se dressait au delà du possible. Elle me frappa le dos. Je ne bougeai pas. Je serrai les dents de manière à n'émettre aucun son. Elle continua contre mon flanc. Impassible était mon nom. Elle caressa mon membre avec l'objet de ma torture. Cette fois, ce fut trop pour moi.

**- Huh… ** Une courte décharge électrique se propagea dans tout mon corps. Mon érection s'intensifia. _Un taser, putain de merde quelle garce !_ J'allais venir. Je me retins avec difficulté et gémis de plus belle. Une seconde décharge se profila le long de ma colonne. _Putain, c'est si bon !_ La pièce se mit à tourner, mon membre s'agita.

**- Maîtresse… ** Ma vue devint trouble. J'étais au bord de l'orgasme.** Pitié ! ** Je ne savais que dire d'autre. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et prit mon visage dans sa main droite.

-** C'est très bien Edward. Je vais pouvoir te délivrer. A genoux ! ** Je m'exécutai difficilement, mon érection m'épuisait. Je n'avais jamais accumulé autant de frustration et de plaisir. Je me perdis dans son regard sans vraiment la voir. J'étais comme drogué, au bord de l'overdose. Sa bouche entoura soudainement mon pénis. C'était à en tomber dans le coma. Je vacillai.

**- Oui… ** Elle savait comment s'y prendre pour retarder l'inévitable. Ses coups de langue contre mon gland étaient surréels… Cette fille n'était pas humaine ! Chaque coup était une délicieuse torture. Mon souffle devint court. Je serrai les poings. _Je vais m'évanouir…_ Elle accéléra.

**- Hooo… OUI ! **Je fus parcouru de spasmes à en crever. Je ne voyais plus la pièce, il n'y avait plus rien à part cette jouissance mémorable. Des picotements dans tout mon corps, mes veines prêtes à exploser, mes reins bouillonnants de plaisir…Je jouis comme jamais je n'avais joui. Jamais une fellation ne m'avait transporté aussi loin dans l'orgasme. _Bordel, cette fille va me tuer !_ Je m'effondrai sur le sol, mes lèvres s'étirant d'un bout à l'autre de mon visage.

**BPOV :**

Il respirait difficilement et était trempé de sueur. A bout de forces, allongé de tout son long devant le canapé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Epuisé, une fois de plus. Il était extraordinairement beau. _Edward, tu me ferais presque jouir sans me toucher !_ Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et lui caressai tendrement le torse. Il saisit amoureusement ma main et y déposa un baiser; je tressaillis malgré moi:

**- Ca va ? **lui demandai-je ? Le timbre de ma voix trahissait mon inquiétude. Je savais de quoi j'avais peur.

**- Oui… je vais plus que bien mais tu es une véritable machine à tuer ! ** Nos rires se répercutèrent dans tout le salon. Nous nous levâmes après quelques minutes.

**- Bella… viens. ** Il m'emmena au second dans son immense lit. ** Mets-toi à l'aise. Fais comme chez toi ! ** Il retourna au salon et remonta mon trolley. ** Il est plutôt lourd. **

-** Mes outils sont faits de métal… ceci explique cela. ** Il se posa à mes côtés sur le lit et passa sa langue sur mes lèvres. Ma chatte réagit immédiatement.

**- Dominez-moi encore Maîtresse, s'il vous plaît. Je veux savoir pourquoi votre valise est si lourde. ** Il reçut une petit claque.

**- Tu ne VEUX rien d'autre que mon plaisir ! **

**- Oui Maîtresse. **

**- Je vais d'abord tamiser cette pièce. ** Je sortis des bougies, les installai un peu partout et les allumai.

**- Tes mains contre la tête de lit. ** Il obéit. Je les lui enchaînai au-dessus de son crâne. Je plaçai le crochet de la laisse à son collier et l'autre partie à son pénis. S'il ne voulait pas avoir la désagréable sensation d'être étranglé, il devait bander. Et j'allais m'employer à cela le mieux du monde. Il comprit assez vite le stratagème au moment où je lui caressai les testicules.

**- Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes sentir mes mains sur tes couilles ? ** Il ferma les yeux.

-** Ouiii ! ** Je stoppai net et les lui pinça. Il débanda aussi sec et tenta de respirer. **Oui Maî… tresse… ** Je repris mes indécentes caresses. Il était extrêmement réactif. Il put reprendre son souffle.

-** C'est bien Edward ! Maintenant je t'ordonne de ne plus produire le moindre son pendant que je te suce. Est-ce compris ? **

**- Oui… huh… maîtresse… ** Je mouillai sévèrement. J'avais envie de son pénis en moi, de ses mains sur ma croupe, de ses baisers torrides, de sa langue contre mon clitoris. _Edward, ma cerise sur le cup cake !_ Je me léchai les lèvres et commençai ma succion. Je le vis serrer les dents, toujours ces yeux mi-clos, mon dieu, il était d'une inhumaine beauté ! Je serrai la base de sa verge, cela retenait la délivrance. Je pouvais sentir le sang pulser de toute part. J'augmentai un peu le rythme tout en desserrant et resserrant la base. Je jouai avec son gland. Il devait désobéir ! Il se retenait, mâchoire crispée ses yeux se révulsèrent, il était proche… je stoppai mon aspiration. Il gémit. _Bella : 3 Edward : 0._

**- Pardon… maîtresse ! **

**- Je ne pardonne que rarement Edward. ** Je pris une bougie et versai un peu de cire sur son torse. Il hoqueta de surprise et geint de douleur. Il banda de plus belle. Ce mec était né pour le SM, je l'avais pressenti au Dark Entry. Je ne me trompais jamais. Je souris.

**- Je savais que tu aimerais, soumis ! Maintenant je t'ordonne une DERNIERE fois de te taire !** Je lui malaxai de nouveau les testicules puis retirai la laisse de sa verge. Je le branlai de plus en plus fort. Il ne cilla point. Son cœur battait à lui exploser le thorax mais il ne pipa mot. Pas un souffle ne sortit de sa bouche. Il luttait contre l'orgasme. Je ralentis mon mouvement.

**- Bravo soumis, je suis fière de toi ! **

**- Mer…ci maîtresse. ** Je lui embrassai le ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses chevilles.

-** Edwaaard, dis-moi ce que tu souhaites. ** Je remontai vers sa verge et lui léchai légèrement les valseuses.

**- Huh…je vous en… prie.** Il aurait pu pleurer de frustration… cela viendrait en son temps. Je continuai de plus belle.

**- Dis-le Edward ! ** Je repris mes mouvements sur sa queue.

**- Maîtresse ! Délivrez-moi… prenez-moi… pitié… **J'entrai son sexe en moi et débutai ma danse frénétique. Je détachai ses mains.

**- Touche-moi ! Je veux tes mains sur mon corps ! **Elles se logèrent sur mes reins pour ne plus en bouger et accompagnèrent mon bassin dans son swing.

**- Regarde-moi Edward ! ** Il plongea ses deux émeraudes dans mon océan de chocolat.

-** Oui… plus vite…plus… fort… Edward… jouis pour moi… **

**- Bella… Bel..laaa ouiiii… achève-moi… ** Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Nos râles orgasmiques se perdirent dans le ballet de nos langues. Mes tétons effleurèrent la cire froide sur son torse. J'étouffai son hurlement extatique contre mes lèvres et sentis son plaisir envahir tout mon être. Je me blottis dans ses bras. Il remonta les couvertures.

-** Tu vas vraiment me tuer. ** Je me retirai délicatement de sa verge et me réfugiai tout contre lui…


	3. Chapter 3 IN TENEBRIS

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voici un nouveau chapitre où on en apprend plus sur Edward et ses problèmes personnels. Merci infiniment pour vos mies en alert, fav et vos reviews! Vous êtes mon soleil! Bonne lecture!**_

**CHAP 3 : IN TENEBRIS**

**EPOV :**

_Elle était là dans ce fauteuil, agonisante, un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres, attendant l'ambulance. Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas à la maison. _

_**- Ne venez pas. Tout s'achève ici. Je vous aime. **_

_J'entendais les pleurs d'Alice. Je m'approchai de maman pour l'embrasser. Sa peau blafarde devint soudain grise, un liquide noir sortait de ses yeux injectés de sang _

_**- Edwaaaaaard… fais un bisous à mamaaaannn… **_

**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! **

Je m'éveillai en hurlant.

**-Edward calme-toi ! **

Je ne pouvais plus respirer… Je sentis deux mains sur mes joues ruisselantes.

**- Edward. Calme-toi, je suis là… **

Elle déposa ma tête sur sa poitrine, je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras.

Mes larmes continuaient de couler. Je me laissais totalement aller. Elle resserra son étreinte, j'aimais sa chaleur, je m'y sentais si bien. Je fermai les yeux et commençai à partir dans le sommeil. Je les rouvris.

**- Rendors-toi Edward. **

**- Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas… je ne … veux pas… y… retourner… **

Bella se mit à se balancer, maintenant mon visage contre sa poitrine.

-** Bella… je … ne… veux… p… **

**BPOV :**

Je dormais d'un sommeil léger quand je le sentis s'agiter plus que de raison. Je me réveillai. Il faisait un mauvais rêve. Il parlait dans son sommeil:

**- ambulance… non… pitié… Alice **.

J'allumais la lampe de chevet. Il pleurait ! Une douleur fulgurante transperça ma poitrine. J'entrepris de le réveiller.

**- Edward… ouvre les yeux… Ed…**

**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! **

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, il avait l'air terrorisé.

-** Edward calme-toi ! Edward. Calme-toi, je suis là… **

Il ne semblait pas m'entendre, je commençai sérieusement à paniquer. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une terreur nocturne, c'était impressionnant, j'avais le cœur en charpie. Je le pris dans mes bras, son visage contre ma poitrine et essayai de le calmer. Je sentis son corps se détendre, sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal ses bras tombèrent mollement de chaque côté de ma taille. Il tressaillit.

**- Rendors-toi Edward. **

**- Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas… je ne … veux pas… y… retourner… **

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de le calmer. Je pouvais sentir son angoisse au plus profond de mon ventre. _La vie, c'est vraiment une sacrée merde !_ Il ne put résister plus longtemps à Morphée

-** Bella… je … ne… veux… p… **

Je la gardai contre moi quelques minutes, le temps qu'il s'endorme pour de bon puis le redéposai délicatement sur le matelas.

**- Bella… **

Je le ramenai contre moi et me rendormis. Je rêvai d'Edward en pleurs dans un lit d'hôpital…

**EPOV :**

Je fus réveillé par une odeur de café. J'avais eu une nuit difficile. Heureusement, mon ange gardien était là et avait agi de la bonne façon. Elle avait réussi à calmer mes angoisses nocturnes. Cela faisait dix ans que je les endormais à coup de Xanax, je pensais ne jamais plus pouvoir me passer de ces saloperies… J'avais trouvé nettement mieux.

-** Ca va ? **

**- Avec toi à mes côtés, oui. **

Elle m'embrassa mais je notai bien qu'elle gardait ses distances. _Tes angoisses ont tout foutu en l'air Ed, t'es content ?_ Je souris de dépit.

**- Merci pour le café ! **

**- Je t'en prie. Je file à la douche, j'ai une séance dans une heure. **

**- Oh, oui, bien sûr. »**

Je ne pus cacher ma déception. Elle prit mon menton dans sa main.

-** Seriez-vous jaloux cher soumis ?**

**- Si cela me vaut une punition, alors oui. **

Elle m'embrassa et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bains jouxtant la chambre. Un malaise m'envahit soudain. Je m'étais ouvert à elle, j'avais fait une grosse erreur et ne pouvais revenir en arrière. Après tout, elle ne partageait peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. De plus, elle me connaissait à peine et mes terreurs nocturnes ne donnaient pas forcément l'envie d'en savoir plus sur moi.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle était sublime. Elle se jeta sur moi et colla sa bouche à la mienne.

-** Et pis merde ! Je suis folle de toi, de tes cauchemars, de ta queue, de tout ! **

Elle prit sa valise et descendit en trombes les escaliers.

**- ON SE RETROUVE CHEZ MOI A 20H ! TCHO !**

_Chez elle ?_

**- Mais… **

J'entendis la porte claquer. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où elle habitait ! _Fait chier, bordel !_ Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, le coeur vaillant. Elle était amoureuse, j'étais fou d'elle ! Je souris à pleines dents. Son adresse en couleur carmin s'étalait sur mon miroir.

**- Bella… **

Mon pénis se dressa, j'entrai sous la douche, je pouvais la sentir. Je repensais à la cire sur mon torse, au collier de chien, à sa douce torture. Ma main droite empoigna mon vis et entama ses va et vient. Je la revoyais ondulant sa croupe, caressant mes couilles. Je fis de même, imaginant sa main à la place de la mienne. _Huuummm Bella…._ Je vins rapidement. Je me sentais si bien. Cependant je ne pouvais ne pas être jaloux. Je savais qu'elle allait être payée pour donner du plaisir à un autre, j'en étais malade. Pourtant, je devais l'accepter. C'était sa vie, son vécu, son job.

Je devais d'ailleurs rejoindre le mien au plus vite. J'aurais pu vivre de mes rentes mais j'aimais mon travail. Etre psy était difficile mais je me sentais utile. Je recevais des patients en phase terminale de cancer, je les aidais à surmonter les derniers moments. En général, je les accompagnais jusqu'à la fin. Je ne l'avais pas fait pour ma mère, je suppose que de le faire avec eux était une façon de me déculpabiliser ! _Pour un psy, t'es quand même bien brané du cerveau Eddie !_ Mon téléphone sonna. Le boulot.

**- Oui ? **

**- C'est M. Aro Volturi. C'est pour bientôt. **

**- J'arrive Betty. Merci. **

Je filai au garage. Ma Volvo démarra au quart de tour. Je tentai de me détendre. Ma carapace était encore fragile. Une dure matinée m'attendait.

**BPOV :**

Quelle journée de merde ! Rose m'avait collé quatre séance avec des gras du bide excités à l'idée d'être déguisés en petite fille, d'être coiffés, maquillés et fessés. J'étais très ouverte d'esprit mais parfois j'avais du mal à comprendre certains fantasmes de mes clients. Je me consolais en espérant qu'en venant dans notre entreprise, ils ne s'en prenaient pas à d'autres de force.

J'avais hâte de retrouver Edward. Je l'avais laissé un peu retourné et ses terreurs nocturnes m'inquiétaient. J'avais vu les boîtes de Xanax traîner dans la salle de bains, je n'aimais pas ça. Je tombais de plus en plus en amour pour ce type que je ne connaissais que très peu. J'aurais voulu lâcher prise mais cela m'était impossible. Je l'aimais déjà trop.

Huit heures sonnèrent, ma sonnette aussi. Pile à l'heure. J'ouvris la porte, il avait une sale mine.

-** Edward ? Ca va ? Entre. **

**- Merci, journée difficile. **

**- Merde. Donne-moi ta veste et raconte-moi. **

**- J'ai accompagné des patients dans leurs derniers instants. Je suis psy, spécialisé en soins palliatifs. **

_Ceci expliquait ses_ _angoisses_.

-** A boire ? **

**- Un truc fort, s'il te plaît. **

Je nous servis du whisky, je le bus cul sec.

**- Moi aussi j'ai eu une dure journée. Quatre tarés de la fessée et un fan de tortures nazies. Je l'ai envoyé chier copieusement. Sale merde de facho! **

Je nous resservais à boire. Nous bûmes nos verres dans le salon. Moi aussi j'avais de quoi faire niveau appart. Je gagnais bien ma vie, j'avais assez bouffé de vache enragée, maintenant je me faisais plaisir. J'avais même aménagé une pièce en play room. Personne ne l'avait essayée, même pas Jacob, mon soumis préféré. J'espérais que mon Apollon serait d'accord d'être le premier.

**- Hum ça sent bon ! **

**- Carbonara. Suis nulle en cuisine ! D'ailleurs elles n'attendaient que toi. Allons-y ! **

J'avais dressé une jolie table sans en faire trop, je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une fée du logis.

**- Hum Bella, elles sont délicieuses. **

Nous mangeâmes de bon cœur. Nous prîmes un café au salon.

**- Alors, parle-moi un peu de toi cher soumis… **

**- Par quoi commencer… je suis psy depuis deux ans bientôt. J'ai 29 ans, toutes mes dents et je suis orphelin comme tu as pu le deviner. Mes tattoos sont assez explicites.**

Un _Mom and Dad RIP_ trônait sur son bras droit tandis que l'autre bras était décoré par un vampire hurlant _« The Blood is the life. »_ Effectivement, la vie l'avait pas gâté !

**- Ils sont morts de quoi ? **

**- Papa est mort d'une crise cardiaque, maman d'un cancer quelques années plus tard. Ca fait dix ans cette année qu'elle est partie. **

Il disait cela les yeux dans le vide. J'avais mal pour lui.

**- Je suis désolée, vraiment. **

**- Je sais. Tu connais … Tes tattoos aussi parlent pour toi. »**

Un _love kills_ sur la fesse gauche et un _Alpha/Omega_ sur le bras droit, entre autres.

**- Mes parents sont morts le jour de mes 18 ans dans un accident de voiture en rentrant de ma fête d'anniversaire. J'ai survécu, pas eux. Ai passé six mois à l'hosto. Ai connu un connard de Dom qui aimait me foutre sur la gueule pour son plaisir. Je suis devenue Dom à mon tour, je suppose pour me venger des mecs dans son genre. Je ne m'attendais pas à en faire un métier. J'ai le même âge que toi. Un verre ?**

**- Oh oui ! **

Nous bûmes encore quelques whisky, la soirée devenait de plus en plus chaude à mesure qu'ils se déversaient dans nos gorges. Nous commencions à singulièrement nous détendre.

**- Edward, j'ai assez dominé pour aujourd'hui. A ton tour. Suis-moi. **

Nous nous levâmes difficilement, six verres de Jack Daniels n'aident pas à garder l'équilibre. Heureusement, mon appart n'était pas sur deux étages. Je l'emmenais dans la Play Room.

**- Wow ! Merde ! Bella elle est… **

**- Faite pour nous, chéri ! **

Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche.

**- Faites de moi ce que vous voudrez maître, je suis là pour ça ! **

Il alla vers la stéréo et appuya sur lecture. _Der Raeuber und der Prinz _ de DAF joua dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux et ôta sa chemise tout en se déhanchant. Je mouillais déjà.

**- Bella, fais-moi un strip, là, tout de suite ! **

Je commençais ma danse érotique. J'enlevais d'abord le haut, lentement. Je le vis s'asseoir sur le lit et baisser son pantalon. Il se branla. _Oh mon Dieu merde, j'en peux déjà plus !_ Je continuais de façon de plus en plus lascive. J'ôtai délicatement ma jupe, puis mes bas un à un en prenant soin de lui tourner le dos et de bien lui montrer mon cul. Je dégrafai mon soutien gorge et me retournai. Les pupilles de mon maître étaient dilatées à l'extrême.

**- Merde Bella, t'es si … huh **

Il continuait ses va et vient sur sa queue. Je terminai mon strip-tease devant un Edward au bord de l'orgasme.

**- Tu as failli me faire venir ! Suce-moi ! Je dois venir dans ta bouche le plus tard possible ! Et applique-toi pour retarder ma délivrance… **

**- Je suis à vos ordres ! **

Il banda encore plus. Je pris son énorme queue dans ma bouche et serrai la base de sa verge. Ma langue jouait avec son gland, quelques gouttes de foutre y perlaient, je les lapai avidement.

_**Ich liebe dich mein prinz **__je t'aime mon prince…_

Je le suçai et le mordillai tout en serrant et desserrant son pénis. Je vis ses yeux se révulser, il s'écroula sur le lit.

**- Oooohhh Bel…la… **

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le drap de satin rouge. Il haletait tandis que j'accélérai la cadence. Il était si beau…

**- Oh ! Mon… dieu… bordeeel… **

Je desserrai la base de sa verge et ralentis la mesure. Il s'arqua.

**- Huh ! Oui je… vais… haaaaaa **

J'avalai tout son foutre sans en perdre une goutte. Je m'agenouillai à ses pieds, attendant le prochain ordre. Il se rassit sur le rebord du lit, ses yeux embués par l'alcool et le désir. Il m'embrassa et pinça mes tétons, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur mêlé au plaisir. No More avait pris place dans les enceintes.

_**Too much drugs, **__trop de drogues__**, **_

_**too much pills **__trop de pilules_

_**and too much songs **__et trop de chansons_

_**Suicide commando **__commando suicide…_

J'étais trempée.

**- A quatre pattes et cambre-toi ! Je vais préparer ton anus à recevoir ma queue, petite chienne docile ! **

**- Oui maître ! **

Ses paroles auraient pu à elles seules me faire venir. Il lécha mon trou du cul d'une délicate manière. Son autre main parcourant ma fente sans jamais effleurer mon clito. J'étais au supplice ! Je geignis. Il me donna une claque sur la fesse droite. J'hoquetai de plaisir.

**- Tu aimes la fessée soumise ? Tu aimes quand je te fesse, Bella ? **

**- Oui maître ! **

Il continua à jouer avec tous les replis de ma fente tout en massant mon rectum avec son pouce. Il y entra un doigt.

**- Huh… oui… maître !**

Il accéléra ses caresses et enfonça ses doigts dans mon vagin. Il pianotait à l'intérieur de moi, faisant voler les papillons blottis contre mon ventre. Il enfonça doucement son pénis dans mon anus, me faisant jouir par tous les trous. Il me sodomisa brutalement.

**- Jouis ! Hurle soumise ! Viens… avec… ton maître ! **

**- OUIIIII AAAHH ! **

Nos cris se mêlèrent à la musique. Nous tombâmes sur le sol, nos muscles liquéfiés, notre souffle court. Il se releva le premier en chancelant.

-** Wow ! **

Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever. Il m'embrassa, se serra contre moi.

-** Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… **

Il me souleva de terre et me déposa sur le lit. Il m'y attacha solidement, j'étais pieds et poings liés. Ma chatte était déjà dégoulinante. Il s'empara du martinet et fit glisser les lanières sur mes seins.

**- Hum ! Bella, à ma merci, si belle… **

Il chatouilla ma vulve avec son instrument de torture.

**- Han ! **

Il frappa fort.

**- Ah ! **

**- Je veux t'entendre me supplier d'arrêter ! Je veux entendre ta voix aux quatre coins de la pièce, soumise ! **

Il frappa de nouveau. Je me tus. Il recommença sur mes seins. Je serrai la mâchoire.

**- Petite garce insolente ! **

Il cingla mon ventre. C'était à tomber dans les vapes ! Je ne disais toujours rien. Il me gifla les seins.

**- AH ! OUI !**

**- Oui qui, soumise ? **

**- Oui maître ! **

The Azoic entonnait sa chanson entêtante.

_**This is no paradise **__Ce n'est pas le Paradis_

_**But you'll be mystified **__Mais tu seras mystifé_

_**I've come to bring you here **__Je suis venue pour t'amener ici_

_**Inside these walls **__entre ces murs…_

Il plaça sa bite contre ma bouche.

**- Lèche ! **

Je touchai son gland du bout de ma langue. Il me frappa de nouveau avec le martinet. Je lui mordillai le gland sans le vouloir. Il lâcha son arme, sortit son vis de ma bouche et se pencha doucement vers moi. Son doigt effleura ma joue et descendit vers ma gorge, il prit ma trachée entre son pouce et son index et serra. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je sentis mon jus dégouliner de mon antre. Il stoppa. Je repris mon souffle, difficilement. Il massa mon cou.

**- Je suis très mécontent ! **

Sa main se posa sur mon mamelon, il le pinça et le tordit.

-** Ha ! Maître ! **

Il prit la cravache du mur et fouetta mon flanc. Je m'arquai pour éviter les coups, impossible d'y échapper. La douleur était fulgurante… mais mon plaisir l'était tout autant!

_**Won't you surrender… **__Ne vas-tu point te rendre ?_

Il fouetta l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

**- HA ! **

**- Plus fort soumise ! **

**- HAAA ! **

**- PLUS FORT, TU ME DECOIS BELLA ! **

Mes cuisses brûlaient, c'était extatique.

-** HAAAA ! MAITRE ! PITIE ! **

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, il ne se laissa pas attendrir comme la première nuit. Il avait mûri en si peu de temps. _Edward… mon amour…_

Je fermai les yeux et laissai mon esprit embué divaguer le long de mes cuisses en feu.

Il mit fin à ses coups et me détacha les chevilles. Il baisa tendrement les marques rouges laissées par la cravache.

**- Exquise soumise, mouillée de cyprine… **

Il me goûta, lécha chaque recoin de ma chatte juteuse avec délectation.

**- Ooh maître je vais venir…**

Il se releva et détacha mes poignets qu'il massa doucement. Je gémis de frustration. Le regard du maître avait disparu, je pouvais voir tout le respect et l'amour qu'il me portait. Il me prit par les épaules et porta mes lèvres aux siennes.

-** Bella…. **

**EPOV**

Mon cerveau était empêtré dans les méandres de l'alcool et du plaisir. J'étais complètement parti et pourtant bien présent au fond de ses yeux chocolat. J'avais encore le goût de sa cyprine dans la bouche. Je la libérai de ses entraves et scellai mes lèvres aux siennes.

**- Bella… **

Mes mains se promenèrent sur sa poitrine puis sur son ventre. Elle accrocha ses jambes à ma taille. Je la pénétrai. Mes mouvements étaient doux, ralentis par la fatigue et les effets du Jack Daniels. Je laissai tomber mon front sur son épaule. Elle maintint la cadence.

**- Oooh oui… oui … Bella. **

J'étais un pantin ivre entre ses cuisses. J'haletai, le souffle erratique… J'oubliais tout lorsque j'étais avec elle : mes douleurs, mes manques, mes souvenirs. Je me perdais dans cet amour naissant comme un alcoolique se perd dans la boisson. D'ailleurs, j'avais bu plus que de raison, j'avais tant besoin de décompresser. C'était réussi. Je doutais fortement d'être capable d'exécuter ce genre de prouesses à jeun.

**- Edward… **

Elle caressait ma nuque, je m'abandonnai totalement à son toucher exquis. Mon esprit se détachait de mon corps. Je n'étais plus apte à penser ni même à réfléchir, seul comptait notre ébat. Elle accéléra ses ondoiements.

**- Oui… ooh ouiii Bellaaa… Bella je t'aime si fort ! **

Il fallait vraiment que je sois bien éméché pour lui avouer un sentiment si profond. Un poids venait de s'envoler.

**- Oooh Edward… mon dieu… **

Des spasmes libérateurs s'emparèrent de nos corps. Je n'arrivai pas à contenir mes tremblements de plaisir ! Elle me tira contre elle en s'allongeant. Je me détendis enfin. Elle se dégagea de mon emprise et sortit du lit. Je l'entendis prendre quelque chose d'un tiroir. Elle revint à mes côtés et nous couvrit d'un duvet moelleux et agréable. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, la chambre tournait autour de moi. Je la vis s'endormir. Mon esprit arpenta le même chemin qu'elle.


	4. Chapter 4 SUBMISSION

_**De nouveau un ENORME merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, mis cette fic en fav et/ou alert! Merci également aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre mais qui me réchauffent aussi le coeur! **_

_**Un merci particulier à Nanie, Ninie, Bee/Biboo, Bichou, Vinou, nathy et Drinou ainsi qu'à toutes les miss du DAOLFF!**_

_**Voici un chapitre hot hot hot... prévoyez les strings de rechange! Bonne lecture! Et faites péter la tite bulle!**_

**CHAP 4 : SUBMISSION**

**EPOV :**

La semaine avait passé à une lenteur insupportable. Nous n'avions pas pu trouver un moment pour nous voir, Bella et moi. Heureusement, Alice et Jasper étaient venus à la maison un soir afin de me changer les idées et de me poser un nombre incalculable de questions plus ou moins indiscrètes ! Nous en avions conclu que nous devions dîner tous les quatre un soir. Ma sœur et Jazz étaient ravis de me voir à nouveau sourire. Mon beau-frère me connaissait seulement depuis un an mais il savait par quoi nous étions passés ma sœur et moi. C'était une personne empathique à l'extrême. De plus, il avait un réel don d'écoute. Il savait calmer les angoisses des gens. Il était pédopsy, ça n'était pas un hasard.

Vendredi soir arriva enfin. Je rentrai à la maison quand mon portable vibra. SMS , Bella :

**_« Soumis, je te veux au Dark Entry ce soir à minuit. Pantalon de cuir, bottes, t-shirt de groupe, aucun boxer. Je te texterai mes autres instructions quand tu seras dans la boîte. A ce soir, et ne sois pas en retard. Ou tu seras puni comme il se doit ! »_**

Je bandai comme un taureau. _20 heures, putain je vais jamais tenir bon dieu !_ Je mangeai un maigre repas et me glissai dans un bain chaud, j'étais vanné. Cette semaine avait été difficile physiquement (_Bellaaaa_) mais surtout psychologiquement. Je dormais de moins en moins bien, mes terreurs nocturnes ne faisaient qu'empirer et les effets des calmants diminuaient. Je devrais bientôt retourner voir Jacob, mon confrère. Il était spécialisé dans les terreurs nocturnes liées au deuil. Il était devenu un ami. C'est lui qui avait crée la discothèque où je devais me rendre ce soir. Je ne le connaissais pas frivole, il était si sérieux dans son travail.

L'eau calmait la tension de mes muscles, je fermai les yeux… Quand je les rouvris il était 21h ! _Putain de merde !_ Je m'étais copieusement endormi. Je me hâtai de me préparer et filai rapidement au Dark Entry.

J'arrivai devant les énormes portes à 23h55, le videur me fit rentrer et je tombai nez à nez avec Jacob !

**-Edward ! Wow ! Suis surpris mais content de te voir ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce genre de… **

**-Alice, ma sœur, sort avec Jasper et… **

**- Jazz ? Le monde est petit ! Je t'offre un verre ? **

**-Avec plaisir. Jack Daniels, pur **

**-Rose, mets-nous un Jack pur et une vodka Red Bull ! **

**-Avec joie chéri ! **

La serveuse était à tomber par terre, dommage que les blondes ne soient pas mon style. J'appris par Jacob qu'elle était la patronne de Bella et qu'elle sortait avec Emmett, le DJ de la boîte, meilleur ami de Jacob ! Une vraie telenovela cette disco !

**-Ed, je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec un client. Amuse-toi bien ! **

**-J'y compte ! **

**-Ah et…Ed, passe me voir à l'occase, t'as une sale tête ! **

Je ris. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher ! Mon téléphone vibra. Bella.

_**« Soumis, je te trouve très sex. Je vois que tu m'as obéis, c'est très bien ! Va devant les toilettes des femmes. »**_

Je me levai en finissant mon verre et me dirigeai à l'endroit indiqué par ma domina. Une femme brune, coupe au carré, jambes finement galbées se tenait devant la porte. Je souris. Le téléphone vibra de nouveau :

_**« Voici Leah, tu vas la baiser dans la play room où elle va t'emmener. Je serai derrière le miroir sans teint. Applique-toi à la faire jouir ! Mais avant, elle a une mission pour moi. Obéis-lui au doigt et à l'œil ! »**_

Mon vit se dressa aussi sec. Leah le prit dans sa main.

**-Hum, ma maîtresse ne m'a pas menti sur ton compte ! Viens ! **

Je trouvais cette femme extrêmement charnelle. Elle avait des lèvres à couper le souffle, j'avais hâte de découvrir les inférieures. Elle ouvrit la porte. Une énorme croix de Saint André trônait dans la pièce aux allures de prison.

**-Soumis, j'ai des instructions ! Ma maîtresse m'a ordonné de te punir de toutes les manières qui me scieront. Et j'aime obéir à ma maîtresse. **

Elle positionna la croix horizontalement pour que je puisse m'y installer.

**-Déshabille-toi, mets-toi sur le dos !**

J'obéis. Elle m'y attacha fermement. Le miroir était en face de moi. Je bandais fort à l'idée de savoir Bella si proche, en train de me mâter. Elle remit la croix dans sa position initiale et s'empara d'un fouet. Elle était superbe ! Je rêvais de ses lèvres charnues sur ma queue. Elle fit claquer son arme, recula loin de moi et se prépara. La musique sortait de petits hauts parleurs placés au quatre coins de la pièce. _The Broken Ones _de Diva Destruction entreprenait de relever ma queue à la limite du supportable.

_**Masturbate your emptiness masturbe ta solitude Fornicate your selfishness Baise ton égoïsme For the pleasure pour le plaisir.**_

Le fouet claqua mes cuisses et m'arracha un cri. La douleur était aigüe, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Elle s'approcha de moi et griffa la marque sur ma cuisse gauche.

**-AAARRR ! **

**-Ca fait mal n'est-ce pas soumis ? **

**-Oui… **

Je reçus une bonne gifle.

**-Oui qui ? **

**-Oui maîtresse Leah ! **

**-Bien ! **

Mon érection était intense. Ma domina d'un soir m'embrassa et fouilla ma bouche de sa langue. Divin ! Je répondis de façon ardente à son baiser. Elle se retira et m'asséna une seconde gifle.

**-Impatient ! **

Elle recula de nouveau et fouetta mon ventre. Ce fut pire que le coup précédent.

**-AAAAAAARRRRRRGH ! **

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Elle vint vers moi et la lécha. Elle caressa ma mâchoire de son index.

**-Tu es vraiment très beau, ma maîtresse a beaucoup de chance. **

Elle reprit sa punition. Cette fois-ci ce fut mon torse qui encaissa le coup, je crus m'évanouir de douleur et de plaisir.

-**PITIE ! Je vous en prie… pitié… **

Elle rangea le fouet contre le mur et se plaça en face de moi. Elle viola de nouveau mes lèvres et s'attarda plus longtemps dans ma bouche. Je gémissais de plaisir contenu. Elle pinça mon téton percé ce qui eut pour effet de me faire bander encore plus, je crus venir.

**-Hooooh… **

Elle s'éloigna une nouvelle fois me laissant au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle cravacha légèrement mes couilles.

**-Huhuhuh… **

**-Tu aimes ça Edward ? Je vais augmenter ton plaisir. **

Elle saisit des sortes de pinces qu'elle plaça sur mes testicules. Je crus mourir de douleur et de jouissance, jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal… et pourtant j'adorais ça… Elle cravacha de nouveau mes valseuses sans en ôter les pinces. Je transpirais à grosses gouttes, je hurlais de douleur et de plaisir, c'était tellement fort ! Le sang pulsait dans mon cerveau à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle intensifia ses mouvements.

**-Maîtresse… je… vais…. jouir… **

**-Tu as ma permission. **

J'éjaculai fort en hurlant. J'étais en nage. Elle enleva les pinces de mes couilles et me laissa reprendre mes esprits. Elle positionna la croix verticalement et me détacha. Elle me montra une chaise.

**-Assieds-toi. Je vais nous chercher à boire. Tu prends quoi ? **

**-Jack Da, comme d'hab . **

**-Ok je reviens. **

Je regardai le miroir, ma queue se dressa de nouveau.

**BPOV :**

Il était à couper le souffle. Je le regardai discuter avec Jacob. Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre : il était son patient ! Je devrais en savoir plus, rapidement. Je connaissais le secret médical mais je planifiais malgré tout de téléphoner à Jacob la semaine prochaine. Ce dernier le quitta, j'envoyai alors mon SMS :

_**« Soumis, je te trouve très sex. Je vois que tu m'as obéis, c'est très bien ! Va devant les toilettes des femmes. »**_

Il se leva, termina son verre et s'y dirigea, son petit cul moulé dans son pantalon en cuir me faisait déjà mouiller ! _Et un string de foutu, un !_ Il arriva à destination, devant ma meilleure soumise, Leah, une amérindienne à la beauté sans pareil. Elle avait des lèvres taillées pour les pipes et les cunni. Je la trouvais sublime. Apparemment, elle plaisait à Edward, j'en étais ravie. Je lui envoyais un autre message :

_**« Voici Leah, tu vas la baiser dans la play room où elle va t'emmener. Je serai derrière le miroir sans teint. Applique-toi à la faire jouir ! Mais avant, elle a une mission pour moi. Obéis-lui au doigt et à l'œil ! »**_

Leah était aussi une merveilleuse domina, adepte du fouet et autres divines tortures. Je voulais qu'elle s'éclate avec Edward, elle savait repousser les limites des jeunes soumis. Je pris place derrière le miroir et me déshabillai. Elle l'attacha à la croix et sortit son arme de prédilection. Elle commença par les cuisses. Je vis l'intensité de la souffrance dans les yeux d'Edward, son pénis trahissait son plaisir. Je mouillais encore plus, je le trouvai parfait dans la douleur. Leah griffa la cuisse de mon soumis tandis que j'insérai un doigt dans ma chatte humide. J'entendis le hurlement d'Edward.

**-Ca fait mal n'est-ce pas soumis ? **

**-Oui… **

Il reçut une superbe gifle.

**-Oui qui ? **

**-Oui maîtresse Leah !**

**-Bien ! **

J'étais fière de lui… et très excitée. J'insérai un deuxième doigt. C'était bon de le voir à la merci de Leah, son vit dressé comme la tour Eiffel. Elle reprit la punition. Le fouet dansa sur le ventre de mon soumis. Il n'en pouvait plus… comme moi ! J'aurais aimé qu'il me voie me soulager en le regardant. Leah s'approcha de lui.

**-Tu es vraiment très beau, ma maîtresse a beaucoup de chance. **

J'en étais consciente, Edward était ce qui m'était arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Et je l'aimais à en crever. Elle lui fouetta le torse, ce fut le coup de grâce. Je jouis en entendant Edward implorer sa délivrance

**-PITIE ! Je vous en prie… pitié… **

Je connaissais bien Leah, la torture ne faisait que commencer. Après lui avoir caressé le téton, elle lui cravacha les couilles. _Ouiiii vas-y Leah, il adore qu'on lui frappe les burnes…_ je mouillai de nouveau. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, ses yeux mi-clos en disaient long sur son état.

**-Huhuhuh… **

**-Tu aimes ça Edward ? Je vais augmenter ton plaisir. **

_Noooon , ne me dites pas qu'elle…_ Leah était capable de tout pour faire jouir un soumis, elle ne reculait devant rien ! _Ouiiii les pinces ! J'en étais sûre ! Merde, je vais devoir la remercier comme il se doit ! _Il se tendit à l'extrême, comme sa bite. Il transpirait et respirait difficilement. Cette fois j'introduisis mon majeur dans mon anus tout en le regardant résister aux assauts de la cravache. _Huuum Edward…_ Il hurlait à pleins poumons. Désirable soumis… _hooh ouiii Edward…_

**-Maîtresse… je… vais… jouir… **

**-Tu as ma permission. **

J'ouvris les yeux et le vis jouir puissamment. Je le rejoignis._Edwaaaard ! _Je repris mes esprits en même temps que lui. Leah sortit de la chambre. Je le vis descendre de la croix. Il chancelait. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face du miroir. Il banda derechef en me souriant. J'attendais la suite avec impatience, j'avais hâte de le voir la baiser.

**EPOV :**

Leah réapparut dans la salle, complètement nue. _Mon Dieu quelle beauté !_ C'était une beauté très différente de celle de Bella. Elle était plus grande, avec une poitrine un peu plus grosse, une peau de miel mais surtout, elle avait des lèvres faites pour la baise. Elle me tendit le verre, elle but le sien cul sec. Je fis de même. Elle se posa à califourchon sur moi, sa toison frottant contre ma queue déjà au supplice. Je l'embrassai à en perdre haleine. Elle se colla contre mon membre, simulant la pénétration. J'ondulais doucement, je voulais faire durer le plaisir. Je savais que Bella ne pouvait voir que le dos de Leah. Je décidai de la frustrer un peu et continuai calmement mes oscillations. J'embrassai et mordillai sa poitrine offerte, elle s'arqua en arrière de manière à ce que Bella puisse nous voir en action. Je fixai le miroir, les yeux grands ouverts et souris de mon plus beau sourire. J'accélérai le rythme. Elle se recolla contre moi et viola mes lèvres.

**-Edward, t'es vraiment bon… Ooh ! **

Je lui pinçai le clitoris avec force. Je l'allongeai alors sur le sol froid de la play room.

**-Ecarte les jambes Leah ! Donne-moi ton antre humide ! **

Elle s'exécuta en se caressant la poitrine. Je mordillai alors doucement son bouton de rose et fourrageai mon visage dans sa toison brune à l'odeur de mauve. Je lapai son abricot tout en insérant deux doigts en elle. Je la doigtai violemment, caressant chaque parcelle de son vagin avec ma langue. Je suçai et mordillai sa chatte tout en accélérant mon toucher en elle. Elle haletait, ma queue était au bord de la jouissance, je souffrais mais devais me contenir. Ses muscles se tendirent, elle était en sueur, elle allait jouir.

**-Ouiii oh bordel de merde ! EDWARD ! **

Elle se tordit de libération. Je lapai son jus et lui fit lécher mes doigts pleins de son suc. Elle se leva et prit un préservatif dans l'énorme vase Ming de l'entrée de la salle. Elle me branla avant de le dérouler sur mon pénis. Nous nous mîmes debout. Je la pris en coupe et la culbutai contre le miroir. J'ondulai sauvagement en elle, ne pouvant m'arrêter de la baiser puissamment. Je fixai de nouveau le miroir et chuchotai lascivement

_**« Bella… je t'aime. »**_

Je voulais qu'elle sache, je voulais qu'elle le lise sur mes lèvres. J'aimais Bella comme jamais je n'avais aimé auparavant. Elle devenait mon centre, ma raison d'être, ma délivrance.

Leah hurla mon prénom et par là même, me fit bander à en crever. Je sortis d'elle et la positionnai à quatre pattes.

**-Montre à ta maîtresse comment je te fais jouir ! **

Je rentrai de nouveau fort en elle, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Je stoppai.

**-Continue ! Continue ! J'adore ça ! **

Je repris de plus belle. Je pris ses seins dans mes mains tandis que je la besognai sec.

**-Leah… ooohhh OUIIIII ! BELLAAAA ! **

Nous hurlâmes en cœur le nom vénéré de notre Domina. J'éjaculai dans le préservatif, j'étais délivré. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le sol, épuisés. _Ca c'est de la baise mon coco ! Tu vas te décider à sortir plus le dimanche ? _Mentalement je fis à doigt à ma conscience…

**BPOV :**

Il me souriait de toutes ses dents, j'adorais son sourire en coin, signe annonciateur d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Leah fit son apparition, nue, offerte, sexy en diable. J'adorais son corps, Edward aussi apparemment au regard de sa bite droite comme un i!

Elle se positionna à califourchon sur lui, me cachant la vue ! _Grrr… et lui qui prenait son temps ! _Il voulait me faire enrager ! Il allait être puni comme il se doit ! Leah se cambra et m'offrit la plus belle vision d'un homme en chaleur ! Il avait les yeux ouverts, ses pupilles dilatées par le désir, un sourire narquois sur son visage : il adorait que je le mâte. Je mouillais à fond mais je ne voulais pas me soulager, je voulais qu'il le fasse, je saurais donc être patiente ! Il ondula plus rapidement, elle reprit sa position initiale :

**-Edward, t'es vraiment bon… Ooh ! **

Soudain, il la plaça à terre. Je pouvais voir son vit tendu à l'extrême. _Huuum Edward… mon Apollon à l'énorme queue !_

**-Ecarte les jambes Leah ! Donne-moi ton antre humide ! **

Il plaça son visage contre sa vulve et la lapa. Elle était tendue comme la bite de mon soumis. Il savait faire jouir une femme. Il joua avec son antre de toutes les manières possibles. Ses doigts agiles entrant et sortant avec rapidité et délicatesse, sa langue fouillait la chair intime de ma soumise d'une façon divine, j'aurais pu venir à l'instant rien qu'en le regardant lui donner du plaisir ! Elle vint contre sa bouche. Il lui mit ses doigts mouillés de cyprine dans la sienne. Les papillons de mon ventre se mirent à virevolter de plus en plus vite.

Leah alla chercher un préservatif, elle ouvrait les hostilités ! Elle le lui plaça sur la queue, je le vis fermer les yeux… son extrême beauté me frappa de plein fouet. Mon cœur se mit à battre, _putain que j'aimais ce mec _! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne, même pas pour ce connard de Demetri que je pensais avoir aimé trop fort.

Edward souleva Leah de terre et la plaqua violemment contre le miroir. Il était à quelques millimètres de moi, je le voyais haleter pendant qu'il la besognait. Soudain il murmura quelque chose. Je le lis sur ses lèvres :

_**« Bella… je t'aime… »**_

Ma poitrine était sur le point d'exploser. La seule fois où il avait prononcé ces mots, nous étions en train de faire l'amour, ivres d'alcool et de désir et je n'avais pas voulu y donner trop d'importance. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il m'avouait ce que je ressentais pour lui, pour nous. Je souris.

Il sortit de Leah et la positionna à quatre pattes. _Hum_, elle était vraiment bandante.

**-Montre à ta maîtresse comment je te fais jouir ! **

Il entra violemment en elle et la fit crier. Je connaissais ce cri. Leah était prête à exploser. Il stoppa sa course, croyant l'avoir blessée. _Apollon plein de tendresse… _

**-Continue ! Continue ! J'adore ça ! **

Il ne se fit pas attendre et la besogna de plus en plus fort. Ils étaient en nage, sur le point de jouir. Je sentis ma cyprine couler le long de mes cuisses.

**-Leah… ooohhh OUIIIII ! BELLAAAA ! **

Je jouis sur place en entendant mon prénom se répercuter aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol tandis que je reprenais ma respiration. Je ne pouvais attendre une minute de plus et sortais de ma dark room pour rejoindre l'homme de ma vie.

**EPOV :**

Leah me quitta en m'embrassant.

**-C'était divin. Je vais devoir remercier mon cousin Jake de m'avoir INTRODUITE dans son milieu. **

J'éclatai de rire.

**-Si tu le croises, dis bonjour à mon thérapeute ! **

Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux noirs.

**-Oh merde alors ! Hahaha ! Ca sera fait bijou ! A trèèèèès bientôt j'espère. **

Elle sortit et laissa la porte ouverte. J'allai la fermer quand mon ange y entra, nue, les pupilles noires, la chatte humide. Elle me gifla,

**« Pour la forme ! »**

et se jeta sur moi. Nous tombâmes à la renverse sans cesser de nous embrasser et de fouiller nos chairs respectives. Elle me maintint allongé et s'empala sur mon membre.

**-Huh ! Bella ! **

Elle ondulait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

**- Alors… t'as aimé la baiser ma petite Leah ! **

**-Oui ! **

Elle me gifla encore une fois, mon pénis durcit.

**-T'as pris ton pied Edward ? Hein ? **

**-Oui, un pied d'enfer ! **

Je reçus une troisième gifle. Elle feignait la jalousie, j'adorais ce ton méprisant mêlé à son regard débordant d'amour !

**-Et après, tu oses… dire … que … tu m'aimes ? **

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

**-OUI ! OUI ! JE T'AIME ! A EN CREVER ! **

Je ne pus me retenir. Je jouis en elle tandis que ses parois enserrèrent mon vit.

**-EDWARD ! **

Je retombai mollement sur le sol, Bella s'écroula sur moi. Ses doigts caressèrent mon torse.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime. **

Je fermai les yeux et partis dans un demi-sommeil, peuplé de fines tailles et de regards chocolat.

**-Si on allait danser ? **

**-huh ? Quoi ? **

Je sortis difficilement de ma presque sieste.

**-Ca va mon amour ? T'as l'air vanné ! **

**-Sans blague ! **

Je ris et l'embrassai fort. Nous nous rhabillâmes et fonçâmes sur la piste. Du Joy Division, _Warsaw_… de la balle ! Nous hurlâmes comme des gosses en fonçant vers le bar. Bella commanda à boire :

**-Deux Jack Da purs ma choute ! **

Elle me tendit le verre et me tira sur la piste. Nous chantâmes en cœur notre hymne à l'amour des plus particuliers:

**-****31G, 31G, 31G ! **

**-Edward je t'aiiiiiiime ! **

Elle se colla contre moi, tout le monde dans la disco s'éclatait… sauf un homme maigre, au regard vil. Il mâtait ma Bella d'une façon malsaine. Je la serrai contre moi, comme pour la protéger.

**-Bella, tu connais ce type ? **

Elle se retourna mais il avait disparu…

**-Chéri, je connais plein de mecs jaloux ici, t'en fais pas. **

Je lui souris et tentai de me détendre. Ma petite voix m'ordonna de me souvenir du visage de ce mec… Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Cependant je ne me détendis réellement qu'au bout du quatrième verre, comme Bella.

**-On est vraiment un couple d'alcoolos non ? **

Bella rit à gorges déployées.

**-Haha ! On s'en fout ! C'est Jake qui nous ramène chez toi hein Jake ? **

Je ne l'avais pas vu derrière elle, il avait le visage tendu, peut-être avait-il vu ce type, comme moi.

**-Ok ma chère Domina je ne peux rien vous refuser !**

dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil pendant qu'il lui baisait la main.

Nous passâmes la fin de la soirée à danser et à boire ! Comme promis Jake nous ramena et prit les clés de ma voiture

**-Je te la ramène demain. Occupe-toi de ta chérie, elle tombe de sommeil. **

Je regardais ma belle dans mes bras. Elle dormait à poings fermés.

**-Jaaaake ! J'ai vu un mec pas net dans la boîte. **

**-Oui, moi aussi Ed, on s'en occupe avec l'équipe, on le connaît t'inquiète ! Va te coucher. Toi aussi t'es vanné. **

**-A plus thérapeuuute ! **

**-Bonne nuit Ed ! **

J'ouvris la porte et déposai ma princesse sur le canapé du salon.

**-Hum Edward.. **

Je la refermai à triples tours, je n'étais pas rassuré. Je repris ma princesse dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et la couchai sur le lit. Je la déshabillai et résistai à l'envie de la prendre. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et respirai ses cheveux.

**-Edwaaard, mon amour… **

Je m'endormis en l'enlaçant, j'avais une boule à l'estomac. Mon intuition me répétait que notre bonheur était en péril. Je tombai dans les bras de Morphée, l'angoisse aux portes du sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5 CRAZY LOVE

_**ENORME merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic! Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup et je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer ma gratitude! S'il y a des auteurs c'est avant tout grâce aux lecteurs, il ne faut pas l'oublier! **_

_**Un merci particulier à Veronika crépuscule, Gistrel, BellaCullen, Grazie, Edwarxbella, IsabellaMasenCullen, Lilie59, LunaEAC, Anayata, Lucie 62170, Amimi31, Miss88, Bee, Biboo, Anykim, choukchouquette, Critiqueuse101deTwilight, Mrs Esme Cullen et celles que j'oublie... **_

_**Un autre merci au DAOLFF, LASA forum, TFA: allez-y ça vaut le coup! Les adresses sont sur mon profil!**_

_**Edward va en baver dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture! Et faites péter la petite bulle! **_

**CHAP 5 : CRAZY LOVE**

**EPOV :**

Bella m'appelait, elle criait sa douleur. Je courais dans cet immense hôpital, incapable de la retrouver. Je courais comme un fou sans savoir où aller !

**- Bella ! **

Je l'appelai, je ne la retrouvai pas. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre.

**-BELLA ! **

Soudain j'aperçus une porte ouverte : je la vis sur le lit, en sang, me tendant les bras. Je m'approchais d'elle quand je sentis une douleur fulgurante dans le ventre. L'homme malingre de la boîte de nuit me souriait, son couteau dans mon abdomen…

**-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! **

Je m'éveillais en hurlant, en sueur, en pleurs… j'étais totalement paniqué, n'arrivant pas à respirer. Je voyais encore le lit d'hôpital devant moi.

**- Edward, Edward, tout va bien… je suis là ! **

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, comme la dernière fois.

**- Bella… **

Je me blottis contre elle, je tremblais des spasmes caractéristiques des terreurs nocturnes, mon cœur allait exploser. _Ed, reprends-toi bordel ! C'était qu'un rêve ! _Je réussis à me calmer un peu.

**- Ed, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau… **

**- NON ! Non s'il te plaît, reste… **

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

**- Edward, raconte-moi. **

Je lui contai alors mon rêve dément. Je la sentis sourire contre mon épaule.

**- Avec toi et toute l'équipe de gros bras de la boîte il ne peut rien m'arriver ! **

**- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… **

**- Edward, ce sont tes angoisses. Va voir Jacob s'il te plaît, parle-lui demain quand il ramène la voiture ok ? **

J'acquiesçai.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes. Je me rallongeai, les yeux fermés. Je sentis sa paume sur ma joue puis le néant…

**BPOV :**

Il avait encore fait un mauvais rêve. Il avait peur pour moi, un danger irréel hantait ses nuits. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça même si je savais que je n'y étais pour rien. Je m'étais levée avant lui. Je composai le numéro de Jake.

**- Bella ! **

**- Salut Jake.**

**- Oooh toi ça va pas, raconte-moi tout… **

**- C'est Edward ! Ca empire, il dort très mal et est très angoissé. J'ai compris hier qu'il était ton patient, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Y a des boîtes de Xanax partout dans la maison et… **

**- QUOI ?**

**- Oui, Jake, tu ne le savais pas ? **

**- Merde ! Je m'en doutais, j'espérais me gourer ! Ca fait trois ans que je ne lui en prescris plus ! Il a dû se débrouiller autrement, fait chier ! **

**- J'ai peur pour lui. Je vois bien qu'il est très fatigué et en plus il s'inquiète pour moi tout ça parce qu'il a vu un mec… merde il arrive ! Je te rappelle ! ** Je raccrochai.

**- Prise sur le vif ma belle ! A qui téléphonais-tu pour avoir l'air si coupable ? **

**- A Rose, elle voudrait me présenter un petit nouveau à soumettre et j'avoue que je suis tentée… jaloux ? **

Il avait le visage fermé.

**- Oui, un peu… mais c'est pour ton job non ? **

Je ris.

**- Evidemment idiot !**

J'étais soulagée qu'il ait gobé mon énorme mensonge ! Je n'aimais pas lui mentir mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Je nous préparai du café et un énorme petit dej. Edward avait peu d'appétit et fixait son assiette d'un œil morne.

**- Ed… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**- Rien… ne t'en fais pas… j'ai juste du mal à récupérer de cette fabuleuse soirée d'hier… **

Il mentait mais je n'insistai pas. Nous traînâmes sous la douche dans de chastes câlins et nous habillâmes rapidement en entendant Jake arriver avec la caisse. Edward lui ouvrit la porte.

**- Salut thérapeute ! **

**- Salut les enfants ! Bien remis ? **

Je souris.

**- Vous montez avec moi ! Bella tu récupères ton pick up à la boîte, moi ma Jeep et toi, Ed, tu gardes ta jolie Volvo et tu me suis à mon cabinet ! **

Edward restait interdit, bouche ouverte…

**- Mais Jake !**

**- Exécution ! Moi aussi je sais dominer quand il le faut ! **

Nous montâmes dans la Volvo et fonçâmes au Dark Entry. Je regardai Jake du coin de l'œil : il avait l'air encore plus préoccupé que mon Apollon…

**EPOV :**

Je frappai à la porte de son cabinet, les mains moites et tremblantes. Je n'avais pas fait de nuit complète depuis au moins dix jours et je commençais à ressentir les effets des angoisses, elles redevenaient diurnes, comme au sortir du deuil. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça.

**- Entrez ! **

Je poussai la porte.

**- Assieds-toi Edward. Tu as vraiment une sale tête ! **

**- Merci ! **

Il s'assit devant son bureau en face de moi. Il me fixa, il ne rigolait pas.

**- Alors, comment t'en sors-tu depuis trois ans sans médocs ? **

Il savait, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

**- Bien ! **

Il hurla. Il savait donc…

**- TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ED ! Je vois bien que tu continues d'en prendre ! Tes mains ne tremblent pas par hasard ! **

Je baissai la tête, honteux.

**- Je suis désolé. Je… je n'ai pas pu… **

**- Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! **

**- Je sais… **

Je ne pouvais en dire plus.

**- Comment se passent tes nuits ? Et ne mens pas !**

Je respirai un grand coup, mes mains reprirent leurs tremblements…

**- Ok. Mal. Je n'arrive pas à dormir plus de quatre heures sans terreur nocturne. Je… j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me calmer… sauf quand… quand Bella est avec moi. **

Je m'apercevais petit à petit à quel point j'étais attaché à cette femme. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer sans elle à mes côtés, elle était ma renaissance même si je souffrais encore.

**- De quoi rêves-tu Edward ? **

Je serrai la mâchoire. Je détestais ces moments, je n'aimais pas parler de ma souffrance, je ne voulais pas la partager. J'étais comme un tox protégeant sa dose.

**- De maman. Parfois, elle revient de l'hôpital, malade… et il faut tout recommencer. Les traitements, la chimio, les rayons… D'autres fois, elle attend l'ambulance et nous dit adieu… et elle se transforme en zombie dégueulasse… Putain Jake je suis fatigué ! **

Je pris la tête entre mes mains, j'avais juste envie de dormir. Mes nerfs étaient en train de lâcher.

**- De quoi te sens-tu coupable Ed ? De quoi as-tu peur ? **

Jacob était excellent dans son domaine, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Cependant, je ne voulais pas lui dire ce que j'avais ressenti au fond de moi à l'annonce de la mort prochaine de maman, j'avais bien trop honte.

**- De… de rien Jake, je…**

**- Tu mens Edward ! Ca fait dix ans que tu mens aux autres et à toi-même ! Que tu fais semblant de te perdre dans l'accompagnement des malades pour oublier à quel point tu souffres ! **

Wow ! Il avait décidé de me pousser à bout, il voulait que je craque !

**- A moi, on ne me ment pas ! Je t'écoute ! **

Je tremblais de honte et de peur.

**- De quoi te sens-tu coupable ? **

Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent. J'avais le souffle court, signes avant coureurs d'une crise d'angoisse.

-** Je t'écoute ! **

**- Jake… arrête… **

**- NON ! DE QUOI TE SENS-TU COUPABLE EDWARD ! **

Il insistait, il voulait que ma douleur sorte de ma poitrine, il voulait crever cet abcès vieux de dix ans. Je ne le vis pas venir : ma carapace se brisa en mille morceaux et j'éclatai en sanglots :

**- DE TOUT PUTAIN JAKE ! De tout… Je … j'étais heureux qu'elle meurt! J'étais heureux pour moi ! J'étais débarrassé de sa maladie, de ses chimio, de ses cheveux partout dans la maison, de cette odeur de peau brûlée…JAKE ! JE VOULAIS QU'ELLE MEURT !**

Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je m'écroulai à ses pieds, à genoux, comme vidé par cette révélation. Il se pencha vers moi et me prit par les épaules sans dire un mot, me laissant me vider de ma culpabilité. Il attendit un moment avant de reprendre, sa voix était douce, elle me fit du bien :

**- Tu voulais que cette situation extrêmement difficile cesse. Tu avais 17 ans quand elle est tombée malade Edward… tu étais jeune. Quand elle est morte tu avais 19 ans, l'âge où on s'éclate avec ses potes pas l'âge où on s'occupe de la sépulture de sa mère. C'est une réaction normale Ed… **

Normale ? Je ne pouvais accepter ces mots, j'avais eu la réaction d'un monstre sans sentiment, égoïste et stupide !

**- Non ! J'aurais dû faire plus, être là plus souvent… je… j'aurais dû… **

Je ne pouvais plus respirer, toutes mes souffrances enfouies remontaient à la surface. Mon corps trembla de plus belle.

**- J'aurais pu… oh bon Dieu, Jake ! **

**- La sauver ? C'est ça Edward ? L'accompagner jusqu'au bout, comme tu le fais avec les autres ? Souffrir le martyr avec elle ? N'as–tu pas assez souffert ?**

L'horrible révélation sortit comme de la bile de ma bouche entrouverte :

**- Non ! **

Jake reprit son interrogatoire. Je connaissais ses méthodes, je l'avais, en partie, choisi pour ça :

**- Alors de quoi as-tu peur Edward ? D'être puni ? De mourir comme elle ? C'est ça Edward ? **

**- OUI !**

Je me sentis soudainement soulagé d'un énorme poids, j'étais à la limite de l'apoplexie, mon sang tambourinant dans mes veines. Je me sentais mort à l'intérieur, vidé de toute énergie.

**- Jake, je t'en prie arrête ! **

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir encore souffrir plus que ce je n'avais souffert durant la maladie de maman. Or, dans ce cabinet à l'odeur de freesia, je crevais de souffrance ! Je me relevai péniblement et me rassis sur le fauteuil, la tête toujours cachée dans mes mains.

**- Edward, je suis désolé d'y être allé aussi fort mais il le fallait. Je voulais que tu comprennes à quel point tu te rendais malade ! Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais rien faire à part ce que tu as fait pour elle. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Je suis fier de toi Ed ! Tu as su laisser parler ta souffrance. **

Il me raccompagna à la porte.

**- Tu peux conduire ? **

J'acquiesçai.

**- Ok, texte-moi quand tu es rentré ok ? **

**- Ok… Jake… merci ! Il y a autre chose. Ce mec dans la boîte. J'ai aussi rêvé de lui cette nuit, j'ai peur pour Bella. **

**- Demetri. On le suit depuis trois ans. Je lui ai démonté la gueule la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il a fait mine de quitter l'état mais on se doutait avec l'équipe qu'il allait se repointer. Il est très possessif avec Bella. Elle ne doit pas savoir qu'il est revenu. Fais-nous confiance ! **

Je sortis de son cabinet la boule au ventre…

Arrivé à la maison, j'ouvris difficilement la porte, mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls et je tombai de sommeil. Je m'affalai sur le canapé sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte à clé. Mon esprit erra de nouveau dans cet hôpital…

**BPOV :**

17h00, toujours pas de nouvelles de mon Apollon. J'étais tendue comme un string, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait avec Edward mais j'avais peur pour lui, moi aussi. Peur de ses angoisses, peur de ses peurs… Jacob me téléphona :

**- Bella ! Tu vas bien ? **

**- Oui, on fait aller… Comment ça s'est passé avec Edward ? **

**- J'ai réussi à le faire craquer, j'y suis allé un peu fort, tu devrais aller le voir ce soir... et lui remonter le moral. Il est vanné. **

Je soupirai.

**- Ok. Il t'a dit pour le mec de la boîte ? **

**- Oui, oui, rien à craindre tu sais bien… **

Sa voix le trahit, il mentait... je ne relevai pas. J'étais déjà assez angoissée ! Mon téléphone vibra.

**- J'ai un double appel, je te téléphone demain, merci Jake ! Je t'aime ! **

**- Moi aussi maîtresse adorée ! **

Je regardai l'écran de mon iPhone, numéro privé. Le boulot ? Je décrochai.

**- Bonsoir princesse. **

Mon corps se raidit, je tremblai de tous mes membres, j'aurais pu reconnaître la voix de ce salopard entre mille.

**- Je t'ai manqué ? **

Je ne trouvai que cela à lui répondre :

**- Va te faire foutre ! **

**- J'aimerais beaucoup mais, apparemment, tu es déjà prise… **

**- Et très bien prise merci ! **

Je l'entendis siffler, mauvais signe…

**- Ne me pousse pas à bout Isabella… je dois te revoir ! **

Je serrai le téléphone si fort que mes jointures étaient blanches :

**- Comme tu l'as dit je suis prise Demetri ! Et je n'ai aucune envie de te revoir !**

Il murmura :

**- Ton envie ne m'intéresse pas Isabella, j'ai dit je dois te revoir et non pas voudrais-tu me revoir… **

Il n'avait pas changé, il se croyait toujours aussi irrésistible ! Je pouffai.

**- Et tu crois que ça va me pousser dans tes bras ta petite phrase ? **

Il attendit quelques instants avant de répondre, je l'entendis se déplacer :

**- Ma petite phrase ? Nooon… mais les siennes oui… **

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, je l'entendis bouger le téléphone. Une voix ensommeillée se fit entendre :

**- huh…Bella… **

Je crus mourir de terreur ! Ce connard se trouvait chez Edward, à quelques centimètres de lui.

**- Cela serait dommage de le retrouver avec une belle balafre sur son joli minois de soumis…**

Il manipula un cutter prêt du combiné. Je hurlai à pleins poumons :

-** EDWARD ! Réveille-toi ! Dem, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal ! **

Il rit doucement au bout du fil :

**- Chuuut tu vas le réveiller… il a l'air si fatigué, que lui as-tu fait subir ? **

J'entendis de nouveau Edward :

**- Bella… où es-tu ? Bellaaaaa **

Il rêvait, un cauchemar, reprit le combiné :

**- Je VEUX te revoir, je te veux à moi seul Isabella ! Je te rappellerai… en attendant tiens ta langue ! Je te conseille de ne pas trop traîner avec ce bellâtre… je te recontacterai. Je te dirai quoi faire et comment faire pour t'en débarrasser. Tu m'obéiras. Pour lui. **

Il raccrocha.

Je lâchai le téléphone. Je tremblai de tous mes membres, j'avais failli me pisser dessus de trouille. Tout me revenait en mémoire : le chantage, la passion, les coups, les menaces. Demetri était fou à lier ! La spirale infernale recommençait ! _Edward !_ Je repris mes esprits et filai à toute vitesse dans mon pick up, les yeux emplis de larmes… Le diable était revenu dans ma vie… et j'étais sa proie…

J'entrai en trombes dans son salon. Il dormait toujours, agité. Une égratignure ornait sa joue. Elle était quasi invisible mais je l'avais repérée… Demetri. Je me retins de ne pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas perdre Edward, je ne voulais pas renoncer à ce que nous vivions, surtout pas face à ce salopard ! Je ne savais vers qui me tourner. Si je parlais, Edward le paierait cher. Je me remis à trembler, tout comme Edward. Ses spasmes devenaient très violents, je me rapprochai de lui et tentai de le réveiller.

**- Edward ! Reviens à toi ! Edw… **

Il hurla, les yeux exorbités de peur :

**- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA ! **

Il ne me voyait pas, il frissonnait de panique. Je courus à l'étage et redescendis avec une couverture. Je l'enroulai autour de lui. Il me vit et tenta de sourire, il était à bout.

**- Bella… je… je suis désolé… tu ne mérites pas un mec comme moi, je… je suis pas bon pour toi… **

A bout, moi aussi, je le giflai puis l'embrassai fougueusement. Si Demetri était encore dans les parages, je tenais à lui montrer à quel point j'étais amoureuse.

**EPOV :**

Je vis Bella en sang sur ce même lit d'hôpital, je m'approchai doucement en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle me sourit et se jeta sur ma gorge. Elle m'arracha la carotide dans un flot de sang noirâtre. Je suffoquai. Elle et Demetri se tenaient devant moi, ils riaient à en perdre haleine. Bella me fixa, son regard empli de haine :

**- Faible soumis terrorisé, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. **

Elle embrassa Demetri en s'éloignant. Je lui criai ma douleur :

**- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA ! **

J'avais les yeux grands tremblais, je ne pouvais calmer les spasmes. J'avais besoin d'un cachet, il fallait que je me lève. Tout tournait autour de moi… j'avais froid… j'étais mort de fatigue et de peur. Je tentai de me lever. Tout à coup, je sentis une couverture sur moi et des mains chaudes sur mes épaules… _Bella…_ Je me rendis compte soudain de la peur tapie au fond de ses yeux chocolat. Je me détestai ! Comment je pouvais lui faire subir cela ! J'étais devenu une loque prisonnière de ses angoisses calmées à coups de pilules! Pathétique ! _Edward, t'es qu'une merde ! _Je ne méritai pas un ange comme elle.

**- Bella… je… je suis désolé… tu ne mérites pas un mec comme moi, je… je suis pas bon pour toi… **

Elle me gifla. Je la méritais bien plus forte. Elle viola mes lèvres de sa langue. Je me pressai contre elle et lui arrachai ses vêtements. Je voulais la sentir contre moi, je la voulais pour moi seul. Elle me déshabilla avec la même ferveur et se plaqua contre moi.

**- Prends-moi comme si c'était la dernière fois ! Edward, baise-moi ! **

Je ne la fis pas attendre. J'entrai mon vit dressé dans sa chatte dégoulinante de cyprine, elle était à point pour ma queue.

**- Huh ! Bella ! Putain, embrasse-moi encore ! **

Nos langues dansèrent et s'emmêlèrent, mon érection était de plus en plus douloureuse au fond de son antre.

-** Ooh Edward ! OUI ! **

J'ondoyai en elle de plus en plus vite. Elle se jeta sur ma gorge, comme dans mon rêve, et la suça. Ceci décupla mon excitation. Je malaxai sa poitrine et sentis son cœur battre la chamade. Nous étions en sueur. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et je jouis fort en elle. Elle vint quelques instants plus tard et se laissa retomber contre mon épaule.


	6. Chapter 6 DESTILLAT

_**Hello à tous et à toutes! Un ENOOOOOOOOORME merci pour vos mises en alert, en fav et vos reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur à chaque fois! Merci de me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! **_

_**Un chapitre chaud bouillant où Edward va connaître plein de nouvelles façons de prendre son pied! Bonne lecture et faites péter la bulle!**_

**CHAP 6 : DESTILLAT avec la collaboration de Vinou.**

**BPOV :**

J' haletai contre son épaule, je le sentais épuisé et pourtant heureux.

**- Bella, ma Bella… tu me rends si vivant. **

Je frissonnai, j'avais eu si peur de le perdre. Je me blottis contre lui sans dire un mot. Ses mains tremblantes caressèrent mes épaules.

Une sonnerie de téléphone nous sortit de notre torpeur. Edward décrocha :

**- Allo ?**

**- Tu es chez toi ?**

C'était sa sœur Alice.

**- Prépare la maison, on arrive avec les pizza et les boissons. **

J'éclatai de rire devant la bouche grande ouverte de mon amant.

**- Alice ! On, c'est qui exactement ? **

Elle énuméra les prénoms de nos amis :

**- Heu, ben, moi, Jazz, Jacob, Emmett et Rose, des amis à lui et Leah sa cousine. Je suppose que Bella est avec toi ?**

Il répondit par l'affirmative ce qui eut pour effet de faire hurler Alice à la mort. Edward éloigna rapidement son oreille du combiné.

**- A touuuuuuuute !**

Il soupira. Nous éclatâmes d'un rire franc et sortîmes du canapé.

**EPOV :**

Alice savait comment me remonter le moral : en faisant une teuf d'enfer dans mon salon ! Bella et moi rangeâmes du mieux que nous pouvions et préparâmes la table. Le living room fut transformé en piste de danse avec mini bar improvisé. Tous arrivèrent à 20 heures tapantes. Alice me sauta au cou et fit de même avec Bella. Rose fit la bise à tout le monde. Emmett avait apporté ses Cds et Jake s'était occupé de nous trouver à boire : sodas, Vodka, Whisky et bières. Je savais déjà que tout le monde dormirait à la maison. Jazz déballa les pizzas et nous donna une bière. Jacob prit la parole :

**- Je porte un toast à la débauche et la luxure ! **

Le ton était donné ! Nous levâmes nos cannettes et bûmes une grande gorgée. La soirée commençait bien. Elle se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Emmett nous fit rire aux larmes avec ses blagues, relayé par Jazz, Rose et Jacob toujours partants pour dire des conneries ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça ! Je pleurai à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Leah en regardant Jacob imiter les mecs bourrés qui dansaient dans sa boîte de nuit. Nous prenions le même chemin qu'eux au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait et que les verres se vidaient. Emmett se leva et se dirigea vers la stéréo. Je fermai les portes et les volets et regardai le DJ :

**- Fais péter la niiiiiiiiiite Em ! **

_Destillat_ de Das Ich mit tout le monde dans l'ambiance. Nous envahîmes le salon de nos déhanchements. Nous étions tous complètement à l'ouest, prêts à tous les fantasmes. J'avais besoin de baise, de débauche et de luxure, tout ce que Jacob avait prédit. Je m'approchai de Rosalie, enivré par l'alcool et les basses de la musique tandis que Jacob se plaça contre la croupe de Bella. _Et c'est parti !_ On avait recréé un « dark entry » miniature ! Emmett dansait derrière ma sœur pendant que Leah roulait une pelle à Jazz. Cela ne me gênait pas de voir ma sœur et mon beau-frère dans les bras d'autres personnes, je ne les avais jamais vus dans ce genre de soirée mais l'alcool aidant, je m'en foutais. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour la bouche pulpeuse de Rose. Elle se rapprocha de moi et me serra l'entre jambe, je gémis. Emmett changea de Cd. Je me déhanchai de plus belle, _Desire_ de Suicide Commando entreprit d'exploser le peu de neurones qui nous restait.

_**Desire **__désir_

_**You turn me on **__tu me rends dingue_

_**Your blood my ecstasy **__ton sang est mon extase_

_**Desire **__désir_

_**Your death is near **__ta mort est proche_

_**Desire **__désir…._

Rose m'embrassa, je bandai derechef. Je la collai contre moi et frottai mon membre enflé contre sa cuisse. J'avais de plus en plus chaud. Je défis les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise. Jacob s'approcha de moi, un verre de whisky dans chaque main :

**- Tiens Ed ! Eclate-toi ! C'est pour me faire pardonner ! **

**- Merci thérapeuuuuute !**

Je bus quelques gorgées et défis le troisième bouton. Rosa s'occupa du reste. Ses mains sur ma poitrine me faisait frémir, elles étaient douces, chaudes… j'avais envie de sa chatte. Je finis mon verre et fouillai sa bouche de ma langue. La musique battait son plein, Emmett l'avait mise en pilote automatique selon ses dires, Wumpscut et son _Homo Gothikus Industrialis_ excitait nos sens déjà en éveil. Jacob se nicha contre mes omoplates et caressa mon cou, Rose baissa mon pantalon et prit ma queue dans sa bouche. Je vis Bella s'occuper de Jazz dans un des fauteuils du salon. Leah se faisait chevaucher durement par Emmett. Ma sœur se touchait en regardant la scène. C'était à s'évanouir de plaisir. Les lèvres de Jacob contre ma nuque étaient aussi agréables que celles de Rosalie contre mon sexe. Je me détendis, totalement perdu entre les baisers de Jake et les coups de langue de Rose. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il ôta ma chemise et caressa mon torse en me mordillant la gorge. Je tournai mon visage vers lui, le souffle court et agrippai ses cheveux, il m'embrassa. Je sentis sa main branler mon sexe au supplice, Rose entreprit de me lécher les couilles. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mes jambes me tenaient difficilement. Jake augmenta la pression de sa main sur ma hampe, je m'accrochai à ses cheveux pour ne pas tomber :

**- Ed, vas-y… laisse-toi aller. **

J'entendis les râles de plaisir de Jazz et Bella, mon sperme se déversa sur la main de Jacob.

_**Homo Gothikus Homo Gothikus Industrialis Industrialis **_

Je repris mes esprits… mon érection réapparut : j'en voulais encore ! Rose se tenait assise devant moi, offerte. Je me plaçai à quatre pattes entre ses cuisses et léchai son antre mouillé. _La Berceuse_ de The Cure accompagnait nos mouvements extatiques.

Comme le personnage de la chanson, j'avais faim, faim de l'antre de Rose, je ne pouvais en détacher ma langue. Mon érection me faisait souffrir, je serrai la mâchoire pour ne pas venir. Soudain, je sentis un liquide contre mon anus, Jacob me préparait à mon premier orgasme gay. Je souris, je voulais tout essayer ce soir, j'étais en confiance. Avec ma nouvelle famille, je n'avais plus peur, j'étais comme protégé. J'insérai mes doigts en Rose, Jacob en inséra un dans mon anus.

**-Mmmmh…**

L'intrusion était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Je poussais mon cul vers Jake désireux de plus de sensations. Il enfonça un second doigt en moi lentement, mais plus profondément. Je sifflais à cette nouvelle sensation plus douloureuse, mais néanmoins plaisante. Il fit entrer et sortir ses doigts, tantôt les tournant, tantôt les écartant pour élargir la pénétration. Je gémis sur la chatte ouverte de Rose, la travaillant d'avantage, enhardie par le plaisir. Jake retira ses doigts, et poussa sa queue en moi se calant au fond de mon rectum. Je voyais des étoiles, je gémis, mon esprit se noyait dans ce nouveau plaisir :

**- Huh… Jake… **

**- Tu aimes ça Edward ? **

**- Ouiiii **

Rose jouit contre ma main.

Elle se leva et déroula un préservatif sur mon vit en feu avant de se positionner à quatre pattes sous moi, et de s'y empaler. Cette fille était d'une souplesse incroyable ! _L'habitude Ed, l'habitude… _Je hurlai de plaisir, les coups de rein de Jake m'envoyaient au fond de l'antre de Rose : je ne pouvais garder les yeux ouverts, j'étais totalement parti dans la jouissance.

**- Huuuuh ouiii mon dieu… **

Mon corps était en apesanteur, les vapeurs de l'alcool faisaient voler mon esprit vers des horizons inconnus. Je jouis dans le préservatif, Jacob fit de même dans le sien tandis que Rose hurlait son plaisir. Jake se retira, je m'écroulai sur Rosalie, à moitié dans les vapes. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Je me relevai en titubant et allai me servir un dernier verre. Je regardai la scène surréaliste se dérouler dans mon salon : Jake s'occupait maintenant de Rose, ma sœur et Jazz s'embrassaient à pleine bouche devant un Emmett en train de se masturber. Je ris intérieurement : quel changement dans ma vie triste et morne en moins d'un mois ! Je bus mon verre d'une traite. Bella se plaça derrière moi et enserra ma taille. Nous dansâmes au son de _Burn_ de NIN, Leah nous rejoignit dans notre danse endiablée.

Leah m'embrassa en me pinçant les tétons, je geignis fort :

**- C'est bien soumis ! **

Mon pénis se leva de plus en plus haut. Bella me palpa les fesses.

**- Danse pour moi ! **

J'ondulai mon bassin de droite à gauche guidé par ses mains expertes.

La tête me tournait, je perdais pied, je sentais les mains de Bella sur mes hanches, les doigts de Leah branlant mon sexe, je ne savais plus où je me trouvais mes jambes tremblèrent. Je suivis Leah à l'aveugle, poussé délicatement par Bella. Nous montâmes dans la chambre. Elles m'allongèrent sur le lit, j'étais loin de pouvoir me tenir aussi droit que ma queue.

Je sentis des millions de doigts parcourir mon corps laiteux, la bouche de Leah baisa mes lèvres puis ce fut le tour de celle de Bella. Elles m'embrassèrent à tour de rôle, me laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Je tentai de les toucher, peine perdue, mon bras retomba mollement sur le lit : elles me vidaient de mes forces, telles des succubes affamés. Je grognai de frustration et d'ivresse. Bella déposa sa chatte humide sur ma bouche, Leah fit de même sur ma queue après l'avoir coiffée d'un morceau de latex. Elles ondulèrent ensemble, me faisant jouir de tous les côtés. Mon cœur semblait vouloir transpercer ma poitrine, j'avais chaud et froid en même temps, des sensations diverses prirent possession de chaque parcelle de mon corps nu. Je buvais Bella et remplissais Leah, je me nourrissais et me déversais, je me contrôlais et m'emportais… ma conscience se noyait dans l'orgasme. Je fus comme ballotté par leurs ondoiements, me laissant totalement aller… Leah vint la première, suivit de près par Bella. Elles se retirèrent de mon corps : Bella malaxa mes testicules tandis que Leah pompait ma bite dure comme du marbre. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux : ma vue était trouble, des sons rauques s'extirpèrent de ma gorge, je guidai Leah, mes mains perdues dans ses cheveux… J'entendis Bella chuchoter :

**- Edward… jouis… viens pour nous… mon amour… **

Le préservatif accueillit ma semence retenue depuis trop longtemps. Des milliards d'étoiles m'aveuglèrent… je sombrai dans le néant… épuisé.

Des bruits de voix étouffées m'éveillèrent. Leah et Bella dormaient toujours. J'entendais vaguement les mecs discuter en bas. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. Je me levai péniblement et enfilai un peignoir. Je commençais à descendre l'escalier quand une phrase de Jacob me stoppa dans mon élan :

**- J'ai peur pour Bella ! **

Je m'assis sur la deuxième marche et l'écoutai :

**- Dem est fou à lier. Il faudra vraiment renforcer la surveillance de l'appart de Bells. Je l'ai pas vu tourner encore autour mais on ne sait jamais. **

Ce fut au tour de Jazz de prendre la parole :

**- S'il est revenu pour de bon, il faudra faire gaffe ! Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, il est capable de tout ! **

**- Tu as raison **reprit Jacob.

**- Je pense qu'il faudra surveiller aussi cette maison. Ed n'est pas à l'abri, il l'a vu, il connaît son existence… **

Je fis irruption dans la cuisine :

**- Et il ne me fera rien ! Avec une équipe rodée comme la vôtre, je ne risque rien… et je sais me défendre ! **

Mon cœur était plein d'assurance, je me sentais en sécurité… je me trompais.


	7. Chapter 7 LOVE WILL TEAR US APART

_**Un GRAND merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic, à celles qui l'ont mise en fav et/ou en alert et aussi à celles qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me touche énormément! Je me répète peut-être mais vous êtes un moteur formidable!**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, ça va faire mâle... et mal! Bonne lecture!**_

**CHAP 7 : LOVE WILL TEAR US APART**

**BPOV : **

Nous rentrâmes chez nous le cœur léger. J'étais triste de laisser Edward seul mais je devais aller bosser ! La journée fut épuisante avec des clients difficiles à soumettre mais ils payaient bien. Je ne devais pas me plaindre.

Je rentrai chez moi et me fis couler un bain. Je pris le téléphone pour appeler Edward, il sonna avant que je ne compose le numéro. Je décrochai :

**-Alors princesse… je ne te manque toujours pas ? **

Je restai muette, ne sachant quoi répondre à ses conneries !

**-Il est temps de quitter ton bellâtre, petite soumise ! **

**-Tu peux toujours courir ! **

**-LE CUTTER NE T'A PAS SUFFI MORVEUSE ! **

J'étais tétanisée, il était toujours aussi cinglé ! Comment avais-je pu aimer une créature pareille ! Pauvre merde de malade mental !

**-Tu feras ce que je te dis ! Cette semaine tu trouveras des excuses pour ne pas le voir. S'il insiste, ne répond pas à ses messa…**

Je raccrochai et coupai le téléphone. S'il croyait que j'allais me laisser menacer, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil ! Ce crevard ne m'enlèverait pas mon bonheur ! Je tentai de me détendre dans mon bain. Je rallumai le téléphone et appelai mon Apollon :

**-Tu me manques ! **

**-Ma Bella… **

Sa voix aurait pu à elle seule me faire jouir.

**-Que fais-tu ? **

**-Je suis dans mon bain… **

Il soupira :

-**J'aimerais être avec toi… **

**- Et tu attends quoi ? Mon double de clés est sous le paillasson.**

Il rit et raccrocha. Un sourire égaya mon visage, il arriverait d'une minute à l'autre.

Une main sur ma joue m'éveilla, il était penché au-dessus de moi, nu.

**-Bella, c'est dangereux de s'endormir dans son bain. **

Je vis un papier dans sa main :

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

Il regarda la feuille et la déplia :

**-Mon test VIH. Négatif. Je voulais te le dire hier mais nous avons été… occupés. **

Il se plaça derrière moi.

**-Moi aussi, je l'ai fait. J'ai reçu les résultats ce matin, négatifs. On peut continuer à se baiser comme des fous sans capote ! **

Il soupira de désir.

**-Si on commençait tout de suite ?**

Il saisit mes mamelons et les pressa. Je lui laissai l'accès à ma gorge qu'il baisa. Il déposa sa main sur mon clitoris et le titilla doucement :

**-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir avec Jazz, il t'a fait jouir ?**

Je repensai à ses mains sur mes fesses :

**-Huuuh oui. **

Il mordilla mon cou et inséra un doigt dans ma chatte **:**

**-Raconte-moi tout Bella… **

Edward bandait fort.

**-Il m'a sucée et goûtée d'abord… **

J'entendis les halètements rauques de mon Apollon.

**-Ensuiiiiite… **

**-Il m'a doigtée, je mouillais tellement… **

Je sentais l'érection d'Edward augmenter contre mes reins. Il inséra un deuxième doigt.

**- Il a entré sa main… entière dans ma chatte et … il m'a baisée… **

**-Comme ça ? **

Il inséra un troisième doigt mon cœur s'affola. Il malaxa mon sein de sa main gauche tandis que la droite entrait entièrement dans mon vagin trempé.

**-Il t'a fait jouir avec sa main ?**

Je me cambrai.

-**Oui !**

Il continua ses mouvements à l'intérieur de mon antre.

**-Tu as aimé que Jazz s'occupe de toi ? **

Il augmenta la cadence.

**-Qu'il te culbute avec son poing Bella… ? **

Il pinça mon téton.

**-Qu'il te fasse… venir … comme ça… **

Son pouce appuya sur mon clitoris. Je hurlai et haletai de plus belle.

-**Oui… oui… Edward… t'arrête… pas !**

Je vins dans un violent spasme. Sa voix m'excitait, tout en lui était jouissance. Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma tempe. Je me tournai et lui fit face. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Je mordis ses lèvres, je pris son sexe et l'entrai en moi.

**-Oh oui Bella ! **

-**J'ai vu Jacob te baiser fort… **

Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

-**Je l'ai vu te prendre comme un dingue… tu as adoré… **

**-Oui… **

Son sexe gonfla.

**-Je veux savoir… **

**-Il m'a prit fort… il m'a fait… jouir si fort… **

**-Comme tu as fait jouir Rose ? **

Ce qu'avait vécu Edward la nuit dernière s'apparentait à la jouissance totale et parfaite, il avait été comblé de diverses manières et par quasiment toute la maisonnée. Sa respiration devint saccadée comme j'augmentai le rythme de mes ondulations.

**-Oooh Bella… **

Il se déversa à l'intérieur de moi, je jouis quelques secondes plus tard.

**-Je t'aime Bella. **

**-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Je le dis d'une façon feutrée, j'avais peur que le diable m'entende.

**EPOV :**

Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter de nos vies, de mes patients, de ses soumis. Je la questionnai sur le petit nouveau dont elle m'avait parlé :

**-Il a dû avoir la trouille, il ne s'est pas pointé ! **

Quelque chose dans sa voix trahissait un malaise mais je ne voulus pas lui en demander plus. Je ne voulais pas savoir. J'étais si angoissé à l'idée de la perdre, la conversation que j'avais surprise entre Jake et Jazz ne m'avait pas rassuré. Je dormis chez elle, nous fîmes l'amour encore et encore, j'étais accro de cette domina au cœur tendre. Je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans elle. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais sûr de vouloir mourir dans ses bras.

Le lendemain fut très difficile. Un de mes patients de longue date agonisait dans notre hôpital. Je passai une grande partie de la journée avec lui avant de laisser la place à la famille pour les derniers instants. Je détestais ces moments, cela m'était toujours pénible, j'en ressortais à chaque fois vidé. J'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi mourait avec mes patients.

Je finis tard : je croisai Jake sur le parking extérieur de l'hôpital.

**- Salut thérapeute ! **

**-Hé Ed ! Tu vas où ? **

Je n'avais pas trouvé de place le matin.

**-Parking sous terrain. Je passe par là parce que je veux m'aérer un peu avant de rentrer. Tu passes boire un verre ? Je te rejoins ici en voiture…**

**- Ok **

Je courus vers l'entrée du parking, je ne voulais pas faire attendre mon ami. Je pris les escaliers et me dirigeai au troisième sous-sol. J'avais froid et j'étais fatigué. Je me hâtai, ne voulant pas risquer de m'endormir au volant, je voulais retrouver le confort ma Volvo. Je ne le vis pas venir.

Un poing américain m'écrasa la tempe. Je tombai sur le sol, sonné. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil un homme se diriger vers moi. Je me relevai difficilement et évitai de justesse un deuxième crochet du gauche. Je réussis à le bloquer et à lui mettre un coup de tête. Il chancela. Il était cagoulé mais je sus que Demetri se cachait derrière le tissu noir de la lâcheté.

**- Sale petite merde ! **

Il sifflait plus qu'il ne parlait. Il se jeta sur moi, nous tourneboulâmes dans le parking, je me mis à califourchon sur lui et lui assénai un violent coup de poing au visage. Il me frappa à l'entre jambe, je tombai en arrière. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et reçus un autre coup de poing, je titubai. Quelqu'un me rattrapa et me bloqua les bras. Dem se tenait devant moi. Il me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je me pliai de douleur. Je tentai en vain de me libérer de l'étreinte perfide de son homme de main. Ce fut peine perdue. Il était très fort, trop puissant pour moi. Je reçus plusieurs coups dans le ventre et des coups de poings dans la mâchoire. Je crachais du sang, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Mes jambes me lâchèrent. Le mastodonte me laissa tomber à terre. Ceci n'arrêta pas Demetri, il me roua de coups quelques dizaines de minutes et m'abandonna à mon sort, me laissant pour mort dans ce parking froid et humide.

On me soulevait de terre. J'entendis la voix de Jake, elle était lointaine. Il m'appelait. D'autres personnes étaient autour de moi. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, je vis des lumières aveuglantes. Je dus murmurer quelque chose car j'entendis mon ami chuchoter des mots de réconfort à mon oreille :

**-Tout va bien Edward, on va s'occuper de toi. **

Je sentis une aiguille dans mon bras puis ce fut l'obscurité.

**BPOV :**

Je courais à en perdre haleine dans ces couloirs à l'odeur d'éther. Ce que je redoutais le plus était arrivé, j'avais joué, j'avais perdu et le pire, j'avais mis en danger celui qui comptait plus que tout dans ma vie.

Je retrouvai Jake, Jazz et Alice dans le couloir. Je les pris tour à tour dans mes bras. Le docteur sortit de la chambre :

**-Mademoiselle Cullen ? **

Alice s'avança en tremblant.

**-Rassurez-vous, il est sorti d'affaire. Votre frère a eu beaucoup de chance. On peut dire qu'il est solide. Quelques contusions et une légère commotion cérébrale pour une agression d'une telle violence, cela tient presque du miracle.**

J'entendis mes amis soupirer de soulagement.

**-Il est sous morphine et dort profondément. Il ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.**

J'avais peur que Demetri ne persiste et revienne à l'hôpital. Je regardai Jake du coin de l'œil.

**-Merci Mike, c'est gentil mais nous préférons rester, si cela ne pose pas de problème.**

**-Bien sûr que non Jacob. Je suis de garde cette nuit, si vous avez besoin… **

Il nous laissa à notre inquiétude. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria de l'étage. Alice me prit dans ses bras :

**-Je suis contente que tu sois venue. J'ai eu si peur quand Jake m'a appelée !**

**-Oui… moi aussi…**

Je m'en voulais tellement, c'était de ma faute s'il avait été tabassé. J'aurais dû obéir à Dem. Je ne voulais pas vivre sans Edward, cela m'était tout simplement inconcevable. Cependant, s'il fallait le faire pour qu'il reste en vie, j'étais prête. Je ne pouvais vivre dans un monde où il n'existait pas, je ne pouvais vivre sans le savoir en vie. Jake se leva et me fixa droit dans les yeux :

**-Bella, c'est Dem.**

**-Je sais. C'est bien sa marque de fabrique.**

**-On surveille ton appart, on va aussi surveiller la maison d'Edward. Vous ne risquez plus rien. **

**-J'espère que tu as raison, il aurait pu le tuer.**

Jazz se leva à son tour :

**-Il n'en avait pas l'intention, il te laisse un message Bella.**

J'éclatai en sanglots, n'osant révéler les coups de fil que j'avais déjà reçus de sa part :

**-Quel connard… je ne serai jamais tranquille putain ! **

Je frappai le mur. Jazz me prit dans ses bras :

**-Ca va aller ma chérie, on est tous avec toi.**

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Emmet, Rose et Leah firent irruption dans la cafet'. Rose se jeta dans les bras d'Alice :

**-Comment va-t-il ?**

**-Il va comme il peut mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Le médecin dit qu'il a eu de la chance. **

Emmet me prit dans ses bras, Leah se nicha dans ceux de son cousin. Nous restâmes à l'hôpital toute la nuit. Au petit matin, le docteur Newton passa dans la cafétéria :

**-Il est réveillé. Il a demandé à voir une certaine Bella.**

Je me levai et suivis le docteur en tremblant de peur et de honte.

**EPOV :**

J'ouvris les yeux avec peine, les souvenirs de mon tabassage en règle me revenaient en mémoire à mesure que ma souffrance s'éveillait. Je gémis. Je ne pouvais pas bouger sans avoir mal quelque part. J'avais la tête comme dans un étau, je ne sentais plus mes membres. Mike Newton, un confrère, se pencha vers moi :

**-Edward, comment te sens-tu ?**

**-En pleine forme…**

**-Regarde la lumière s'il te plaît… bien. Tu pourras sûrement sortir demain matin. Tu dois te reposer. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Remercie ta bonne étoile.**

**-Elle s'appelle Bella…**

Je n'arrivais pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

**-Mike… je veux ma bonne étoile…**

Il ressortit. J'avais besoin de la savoir près de moi. Je me sentais si vide sans elle, surtout dans un lit d'hôpital. Je sentis sa main dans la mienne :

**-Bella…**

**-Chut ! Ne parle pas tu es encore très faible, tu dois te reposer.**

**-Bella… merci d'être ici avec moi.**

**-Où suis-je sensée être à part ici avec toi ?**

Elle me baisa le front. Une larme s'écrasa sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux.

**-Bella… qui y a-t-il ? Je vais bien…**

**-Je suis désolée… Demetri… tout ça… c'est moi qui ne suis pas bonne pour toi… c'est de ma faute si tu es ici…**

Je serrai sa main. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne la responsabilité de la psychose de son ex. Elle n'était coupable de rien.

**-S'il te plaît mon amour, reste avec moi.**

Alice rentra dans la chambre.

**-Mon dieu Edward, on a eu si peur ! **

Elle prit mon autre main et l'embrassa.

**-Alice, mon petit lutin ! **

Je l'entendis rire. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

**-Je t'aime frangin. **

Je souris et fermai les yeux de nouveau… les brumes du sommeil m'enveloppèrent. J'étais entouré des deux femmes de ma vie, je me sentais en paix… mon esprit me chuchota alors ce que je craignais : _ça ne durera pas Eddie…_


	8. Chapter 8 HEARING DAMAGE

_**Plein de mercis et plein de bisous à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, qui ont mis cette fic en fav et en alert, vous êtes des amours et j'ai de la chance d'avoir des lectrices (lecteurs? alleeeezzzz on peut espérer) comme vous! Merci de me lire!**_

_**Edward va faire une groooooosse conneries tout comme Bella! attention, la souffrance est au rdv! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite bulle!**_

**CHAP 8 : HEARING DAMAGE**

**EPOV :**

Je rentrai à la maison accompagné par Alice et Jazz. Je souffrais encore un peu mais j'avais deux semaines d'arrêt de travail pour récupérer. Je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec Bella, j'étais loin de me douter que j'allais encore souffrir plus que de raison. Je l'appelai et tombai sur son répondeur. Elle m'avait laissé entendre que cette semaine allait être chargée pour elle et qu'elle aurait beaucoup de travail.

**-Salut mon amour…. je voulais juste entendre ta voix… je suis rentré… je t'aime.**

Je raccrochai, déçu. Je passai la journée tranquille à la maison avec Alice qui joua à la maman : petit plat sympa, discussions, rigolades… Elle était aux petits soins pour moi.

**-Ce soir je dors ici.**

**-Alice, c'est inutile je vais bien. Va t'occuper de Jazz. Tu vas lui manquer cette nuit.**

Elle pianota sur son téléphone portable.

**-C'est arrangé, il vient dormir ici !**

Ma sœur était incroyable, une vraie tête de mule.

**-Alice, je t'assure que…**

**-C'est mon tour à présent Ed ! Tu t'es occupé de tout le monde dans cette famille ! Ca suffit ! Laisse-toi aller ! Et fais-moi un peu confiance, nom de nom !**

Je ris doucement en me tenant les côtes, cela me faisait mal malgré tout.

Jazz arriva vers 20h. Il prépara le dîner. Alice prépara leur chambre tandis que je laissai mon énième message sur le répondeur de Bella.

Je fus réveillé vers minuit par un sms :

_**-Peu de temps pour nous désolée, prends soin de toi. B. **_

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, elle prenait ses distances. Elle devait sûrement avoir peur de ce que pouvait faire Dem. Je la textai à mon tour :

_**-N'aie pas peur, ne me repousse pas. Je t'aime.**_

La réponse fut quasi immédiate… et fulgurante :

_**-La peur n'a rien à voir là dedans, j'ai peu de temps et suis fatiguée. Ma vie ne tourne pas uniquement autour de toi ! Te rappellerai quand j'aurai moins de taf. Bisous. B**_

Je balançai mon téléphone à l'autre bout de la chambre… Ce n'était pas ma Bella. Je me recouchai, énervé et angoissé. Ma nuit fut affreuse.

Elle était près de moi, la main sur mon visage. Elle me souriait. Je me sentais bien, apaisé. Sa main contre ma joue calmait la douleur. Je lui souris à mon tour. Elle s'éloigna, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Je courais à en perdre haleine alors qu'elle s'éloignait en riant. Elle entra dans une pièce, je la suivis. Elle se tenait à côté du cercueil ouvert de maman. Le cadavre ouvrit les yeux et s'assit en face de moi :

**-Edward, tu n'es vraiment pas foutu de garder quelque chose de beau auprès de toi ! **

Maman rit à gorge déployée. Bella s'approcha de moi, un poing américain vissé sur ses phalanges :

**-Sale petite merde ! **

Elle m'écrasa la tempe… je m'éveillai de nouveau en hurlant.

Alice fit irruption dans la chambre :

**-Edward, ça va… ?**

**-Bella… Bella…**

Ma sœur me prit dans ses bras. Mon rythme cardiaque ne diminua pas, bien au contraire. Je ne trouvais pas la force de calmer cette angoisse naissante.

**-Bella… elle me quitte… je le sens… Bella…**

Je sentis la main d'Alice sur mon front :

**-Edward… calme-toi… ce n'est qu'un rêve.**

Mon corps se mit à trembler. J'étais pétrifié de peur et de froid.

**-Alice… la… salle de bain…**

Je tremblais comme une feuille. Je tentai de me calmer en respirant, cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Je ne contenais plus mes spasmes.

**-Aliiiice… vite…**

Elle comprit et fila à la salle de bain. Elle me rapporta ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avalai le comprimé. Il fit effet au bout de quelques minutes. Je souris à ma sœur.

**-Merci. Je suis désolé. Va voir Jazz, retourne te coucher… je… vais …mieux.**

Elle me rallongea dans mon immense lit. Je m'y sentis seul à crever. Morphée me délivra alors de ma solitude.

**BPOV :  
**

A peine à la maison, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. J'espérais que mon Apollon m'appellerait en rentrant de l'hôpital.

**-Ma petite princesse… as-tu reçu mon message ?**

**-Salopard !**

Dem éclata de rire.

**-Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir ! J'espère que tu as compris… cela serait dommage de devoir en rajouter, je déteste la violence !**

**-T'es vraiment dingue !**

**-Raide dingue de toi ma belle princesse. Je compte sur toi pour le tenir éloigné cette semaine ! **

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais au bord des larmes. Dem pouvait aller bien plus loin, je le savais.

**-Ton bellâtre est sous surveillance : tu bouges une oreille, il sourit béatement à un sms et c'en est fini de sa belle gueule d'amour. Je ne le répèterai pas Bella. **

Il raccrocha. J'en étais malade ! Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. J'étais folle amoureuse de cet homme ! Il était mon oxygène et je nous faisais mourir à petit feu.

Je reçus un message. C'était lui. Il était rentré. Je lui manquais. Je crevais d'envie de le rappeler mais j'avais bien trop peur. Il fallait pourtant qu'il sache que j'étais pieds et poings liés. J'avais préparé le terrain en prétextant une semaine difficile. Je ne pouvais ni ne voulais être trop abrupte. Je ne répondis pas à ses nombreux messages qui me mettaient au supplice : entendre sa voix était devenu une torture ! A minuit je décidai de lui envoyer un texto:

_**-Peu de temps pour nous désolée, prends soin de toi. B. **_

Ce n'était tellement pas moi ! J'espérais qu'il se douterait de quelque chose. Sa réponse fut rapide :

_**-N'aie pas peur, ne me repousse pas. Je t'aime.**_

Il avait compris ! Je souris à pleines dents, j'avais envie de lui parler des menaces de Dem, de lui dire que nous pourrions être forts ensemble… la sonnette retentit à ma porte. Je regardai par le judas : je crus m'évanouir de terreur ! Félix, le mastodonte à tout faire de mon ex, se tenait derrière ma porte. Il murmura quelque chose :

**- On vous a à l'œil. Pas de vagues… ou il meurt…**

Je courus à l'autre bout du couloir ! J'étais terrorisée. J'avais oublié à quel point la terreur pouvait anéantir la moindre décision. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et envoyai mon terrible sms :

_**-La peur n'a rien à voir là dedans, j'ai peu de temps et suis fatiguée. Ma vie ne tourne pas uniquement autour de toi ! Te rappellerai quand j'aurai moins de taf. Bisous. B**_

J'aurai pu m'éteindre de douleur ! Il était devenu en peu de temps le centre de gravité de mon âme ! Je m'étais attachée à lui de façon naturelle, comme s'il avait toujours été à mes côtés… et je devais lui dire qu'il n'était finalement pas grand chose ! Je me détestais !

Je passai la nuit à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Au petit matin, Morphée décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter mes souffrances.

**EPOV :**

Deux semaines sans la voir, deux semaines sans nouvelles, autant dire deux semaines de torture ! J'avais tout tenté : messages, sms, mails, j'étais passé à son boulot, chez elle, au Dark Entry… Je n'y avais vu que mon ombre. J'expirais de manque. Elle hantait mes jours et mes nuits. J'entendais sa voix dans tous les sons qui m'entouraient, j'humais son parfum sur toutes les femmes que je croisais, je devenais fou. J'avais doublé ma dose de médocs pour pouvoir dormir quatre heures par nuit sans angoisse, j'étais en train de devenir un zombie fou d'amour pour une image. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tout était fini. Personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. Même Rose n'arrivait pas à lui parler, elle fuyait ses amis, elle me fuyait. Nous avions tous peur pour elle, pourtant Dem, selon Sam et son équipe, s'était tenu à l'écart.

Samedi soir. Mon angoisse s'accrochait à mon estomac et me retournait le bide. Je restai prostré sur mon canapé jusqu'à ce que Jake franchisse la porte de ma baraque !

**-Allez, remue-toi bordel ! On va oublier nos soucis ! **

Il me poussa dans sa bagnole et nous emmena à sa boîte !

**-C'est moi le capitaine de soirée ! Va t'amuser ! Alice et Jazz sont à l'intérieur ! Je vous rejoins, je dois voir mes gars pour ce soir !**

Je sortis de la voiture. Il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse. Paul me fit entrer en me tapant sur l'épaule : je devais vraiment avoir une tête de déterré !

Je commandais un double Jack Da au bar que je bus cul sec. Je voulais atténuer ma douleur.

**-Un autre Rose !**

**-Ok ! Qui te ramène ?**

**-Jake !**

**-Alors dans ce cas, c'est ma tournée !**

Je lui souris. Elle me rendit mon sourire, une pointe de pitié dans le regard.

**-Je sais ce que c'est ! J'essaierai de la choper pour lui parler. Quelque chose cloche.**

**-Laisse tomber pour ce soir ok ?**

**-Ok ! Santé !**

Je levai mon verre, je ne le savourai même pas. Je voulais juste me vider la tête en la fracassant de paradis artificiels. Je souffrais encore trop. Le troisième double jack commença à me détendre. La musique était bonne. Dj Em avait mis le paquet avec Super Heroines et son _Children of the Light._ Du deathrock comme je l'aime, du deathrock pour la souffrance. Je repris un verre avant de me diriger sur la piste. Je me déhanchais comme un diable quand je sentis une main sur mon postérieur. Je me retournai. Une superbe rousse me tendait un autre verre.

**-Le tien est terminé.**

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

**-Et je n'aime pas boire seule. A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas l'unique malheureuse de la boîte.**

**-Tu te sens rassurée ? C'est quoi ton nom ?**

**-Vic. Enchantée. Puis-je avoir connaissance du tiens ?**

**-Edward. Enchanté également. **

Je me collai contre elle. Elle me plaisait. L'alcool me désinhibait. Elle était aussi bourrée que moi. Elle se pencha à mon oreille :

**-Je suis ici, dans cet état, pour oublier quelqu'un.**

Mon cœur faillit se briser. Putain comme elle me manquait ! J'aurais pu m'écrouler de mal.

**-Moi aussi Vic. Et je suis pas encore assez bourré pour ça.**

**-J'ai ce qu'il nous faut ! Suis-moi ! **

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans une play room. Elle ferma la porte. Elle déballa son sac dans toute la pièce : son portable sur la table de nuit, des préservatifs éparpillés sur la moquette, plein d'autres conneries de gonzesse… enfin elle mit la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit une petite fiole transparente.

**-GHB, à petite dose on oublie tout, même l'Enfer. **

Elle alla vers une fontaine en plastique et nous servit deux verres d'eau. Elle y mélangea le contenu de la fiole.

**-Partant ?**

Je fis oui de la tête. J'étais tellement ailleurs que je me foutais de tout ! Sans Bella rien n'avait d'importance, tout était futile.

**-Santé Vic !**

**-A la perte de contrôle !**

Je fermai les yeux et bus mon verre d'un trait. Vic mit le haut parleur en marche. _Acting Out_ d'Iron Curtain envahit la pièce. Ma belle rouquine commença son déhanchement sensuel. Je me déshabillai. Elle était foutrement canon. Elle se désapa et continua à danser en riant. Je voyais ses pupilles dilatées par la drogue, du moins le croyais-je. Je la rejoignis. Je voulais la baiser toute la nuit. Le GHB ne tarda pas à faire effet. J'eus très chaud et très envie d'elle. Son corps contre mon corps mettait ma queue au supplice. Elle m'embrassa et prit mon sexe dans ses mains.

**-Je te fais bander ?**

**-Huh ouiiii**

**-Je te plais Edward ?**

**-Ooh merde oui !**

Elle s'agenouilla et avala ma queue tendue comme un javelot. Ma tête tournait, tout était flou, j'avais envie de hurler de joie. Je me sentais libre de toute entrave, de toute souffrance. Je me sentais bien. Mes sensations étaient comme décuplées. J'avais l'impression que sa bouche allait m'avaler entièrement dans un râle de jouissance.

**-Putain… Vic… Oh mon dieuuuu**

C'était une très bonne suceuse. Je serrai sa toison d'or dans mes mains et enfonçai mon pénis au fond de sa bouche. Elle accéléra le rythme. Ma queue se nourrissait de sa salive, de ses succions, je devenais accro à ses lèvres. Ma vue se troubla. Je vins fortement. Elle avala tout mon foutre d'une délicieuse manière. J'en voulais encore.

Je la soulevai et la déposai sur le lit. Je me penchai contre son antre trempé. Je le mordillai. Elle se cambra. Elle étira ses membres et faillit faire tomber son téléphone dans la précipitation. Je ne vis pas la lumière rouge s'allumer, j'étais bien trop occupé à la goûter. Elle avait un goût de menthe. Mes doigts parcouraient son corps de déesse, elle était douce comme de la soie. Je bandai. Elle allait avoir ma mort sur la conscience.

**-Oui… amour… continue…**

Je léchai son clitoris en la doigtant. J'aurais pu introduire mon poing tellement elle mouillait. Elle m'excitait, son suc me rendait dingue, la drogue me rendait puissant. Ma main gauche caressa la pointe de ses seins. La sensation était incroyable, je nageais dans le bonheur.

Elle jouit contre ma bouche. Je la bus comme elle m'avait bu. Je voulais la baiser encore, la faire mienne toute la nuit. Je me tins au-dessus d'elle. La pièce tanguait de plus en plus vite. Mon sexe était droit comme un I, n'attendant que sa délivrance. Elle saisit un des préservatifs étalés sur la moquette et habilla mon vit.

**-Fais-moi l'amour Edward, comme tu sais si bien le faire.**

Je la pénétrai d'un coup sec. Elle gémit. Je la culbutai fort, comme un animal, j'haletai de plaisir, tout comme elle. Elle griffa mon dos, je geins de douleur… jouissif. Elle entoura mes reins de ses jambes et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille. Elle me susurra une demande de femme désespérée.

**-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.**

J'étais sur le point de jouir. Elle augmenta ses ondulations en me souriant. C'était à tomber !

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Je jouis comme je prononçais les mots qu'elle m'avait quémandés.

**-Je t'aime. **

Elle hurla mon nom et nous nous abandonnâmes au plaisir sans retenue. Je ne vis pas son sourire satisfait et vil. Je ne la vis pas non plus éteindre son téléphone. Je ne ressentis que ma jouissance.

Nous remîmes le couvert trois fois de suite. Nous étions euphoriques. Nous croisâmes Jake en sortant de la play room. Il sourit.

**-Salut thérapeuuute !**

**-On se retrouve à la fermeture. **

**-Ou pas !**

**-Ok, JE te retrouve à la fermeture. **

Il nous quitta dans un reprîmes un verre et allâmes bouger nos fessiers sur la piste.

Nous terminâmes la nuit à danser et nous amuser. La boîte était sur le point de fermer quand Vic se dirigea aux vestiaires. Je la suivis tant bien que mal et nous sortîmes par une porte dérobée. Elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

**-Merci Eddie ! C'était super !**

**-Huh Vic… à bientôt…**

Elle monta dans une Audi noire qui démarra en trombes. Je calai mon dos contre le mur et me laissai tomber sur mon séant. Quelle soirée ! Je fermai les yeux. La douleur revint en force et gifla mon cerveau brumeux : Bella… encore et toujours… mon supplice… mon agonie. Le souvenir de notre première nuit me ravagea l'estomac. Je me mis à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer. Ivre mort de substances, d'angoisse et de douleur, je chus de tout mon long sur le sol. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, j'aurais tout donné pour que ça s'arrête !

**-Bella… pitié… BELLAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'en peux pluuuuussss…..**

Quelqu'un me saisit par les épaules et me déposa dans une voiture. Jake. On m'allongea à l'arrière, ma tête sur les genoux d'une autre personne. J'ouvris les yeux : brune, le regard sombre… je me mis à espérer tandis que sa main serrait la mienne.

**-Bella… **

La jeune femme me caressa la joue. Mon esprit se détacha de mon corps et vagabonda dans le néant.


	9. Chapter 9 HEAD ON THE DOOR

_**Un très très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic! Vous avez été émus par la descente aux Enfers d'Edward... je vous comprends! Heureusement qu'il a des amis! Je vous souhaite une bonne lectre! La fin de cette fic arrive bientôt, elle contient seulement 11 chapitres. N'oubliez pas la petite bulle!**_

**CHAP 9 : HEAD ON THE DOOR**

**EPOV : **

Je me réveillai sur mon canapé, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture. J'avais encore des grammes, une migraine rognait le peu de neurones encore en vie dans mon cerveau. L'odeur du café assaillit mes narines : je n'étais pas seul. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la fin de ma soirée avec cette superbe rousse dont j'avais totalement oublié le nom. Tout ce qui restait dans ma mémoire était notre rencontre, le GHB et sa fabuleuse pipe dans la dark room. Qui m'avait ramené, qui m'avait déshabillé et installé ici ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Je comprenais pourquoi on appelait cette drogue la drogue du violeur : je ne me rappelais de rien, le trou noir complet.

Je tentai de me lever.

**-Salut Edward.**

Elle parlait doucement, par respect pour ma migraine.

**-Salut Leah. **

Elle m'avait piqué une chemise pour dormir, elle était très sexy. Elle me tendit la tasse de café. Ca me revigora un peu.

**-Ca va Eddie ? Tu récupères ?**

**-Huh… c'est pas encore ça. T'es restée toute la nuit ici ?**

**-Oui. T'étais dans un tel état que j'ai préféré rester au cas où. T'étais vraiment mal.**

Je ne me rappelais vraiment de rien, j'essayais de m'en souvenir, sans succès.

**-Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Non. Vraiment pas… putain !**

**-Pas grave. Tu vas mieux c'est l'essentiel.**

**-Qui m'a… ?**

**-Jake et Paul t'ont ramené. Ils t'ont installé ici. Tu dormais profondément. **

**-Bordel !**

**-T'étais au bord du coma éthylique, c'est pour ça que je suis restée.**

**-Putain, suis désolé Leah. Je fais chier tout le monde avec mes petits problèmes… quel** **connard ! Je mérite pas mes amis !**

Elle s'approcha de moi et me donna un chaste baiser sur la bouche.

**-Edward. On est aussi là pour ça ok ? Alors arrête de culpabiliser et téléphone à Jake. Rassure-le ! Moi je dois y aller. **

Elle se rhabilla.

**-Merci Leah. Comment tu rentres ? **

**-Avec Paul. Edward, on cherche à contacter Bella. On est comme toi, on a la trouille. Appelle Jake. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Mon intuition me dit que Dem la traque. Je connais bien ce salopard, il a tenté de me soumettre à sa manière. C'est un bargeot. On se tient au courant Eddie !**

Elle sortit par la cuisine. J'entendis la voiture de Paul démarrer. Je me levai et pris mon téléphone.

**-Salut Ed ! Tu vas mieux ?**

**-Salut Jake. Oui, merci, grâce à toi… Je me souviens de rien ou presque… je devais en tenir une bonne !**

Il éclata de rire…

**-Oui plutôt hahaha ! **

**-Des news de Bella ?**

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis un long soupir.

**-Non. Je n'arrive pas à la joindre. Suis allé à son boulot, comme toi et comme toi, je ne l'ai pas vue. Putain ça ne me dit rien de bon ! Pourtant on scrute vos deux apparts mais y a rien à signaler. A part peut-être le jardinier de tes voisins qui effectue des petits travaux…**

**-Le jardinier de mes voisins… mais de qui tu parles Jake ?**

**-Ben oui, la maison sur la gauche, avec les volets bleus. **

Plus personne ne vivait dans cette bâtisse depuis au moins cinq ans.

**-Jake, il n'y a personne dans cette maison depuis des lustres.**

**-Putain de merde ! Je suppose que le nouveau groom de l'immeuble de Bella n'est pas un vrai groom… bordel on s'est fait baiser !**

**-J'y vais Jake, je ne peux pas la laisser !**

**-Attends ! Ed !**

Je raccrochai. Je devais la voir, tout de suite, je voulais lui parler, la prévenir. Je m'habillai à la hâte. Je courus comme un dingue vers ma Volvo et démarrai dans un nuage de poussière.

**BPOV :**

Deux semaines à éviter mes amis, à éviter Edward, deux semaines sans lui donner de nouvelles. Je m'éteignais sans lui, sans son sourire, sans son odeur, sans ses baisers. J'étais en manque de mon Apollon. Je ne me nourrissais quasiment plus, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. Rose avait deviné et avait tout tenté pour me coincer dans les couloirs du boulot. Elle finit par m'envoyer un sms :

_**-Arrête de fuir et dis-moi à quoi tu joues ! Tu te fous dans la merde ! Parle-nous ! Je t'aime, on t'aime tous, contacte-nous!**_

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Rose était ma meilleure amie, elle me manquait. J'avais si peur de la réaction de ce connard de Dem que je ne pouvais rien faire. Cela me paralysait, m'empêchait de penser et d'agir. Je me haïssais. On était dimanche, deux semaines jour pour jour depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Je m'inquiétais pour lui et pour mes potes. J'étais totalement perdue, paniquée et morte de trouille. Je voyais Félix tourner autour de l'immeuble, se faisant passer pour un je ne sais quoi de concierge. Quel enfoiré ! Je savais que Dem avait placé d'autres gars chez Edward, j'espérais seulement que Sam et son équipe y étaient aussi.

17h, mon téléphone vibra. Un MMS. Numéro inconnu. Je l'ouvris… mon cœur explosa en mille morceaux : Edward était en train de se taper une rousse incendiaire, il prenait son pied. Il était toujours aussi beau. J'aimais le voir avec d'autres femmes, je souris. Au moins, j'avais des nouvelles. J'aimais le voir baiser, cela m'excitait. Malheureusement, il ne la baisait pas. La vidéo prit une tournure totalement différente :

**-Oui… amour… continue…**

Ils se connaissaient. Une larme vint s'écraser sur mon iPhone.

Il s'occupait de son clitoris et la doigtait. Il était très excité, comme lors de notre rencontre. Sa main gauche caressa la pointe de ses seins. Elle jouit contre sa bouche. Je pleurai de plus belle. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, son sourire ravageur accroché à ses lèvres, son sexe était prêt pour elle. Elle saisit un préservatif et coiffa son membre.

**-Fais-moi l'amour Edward, comme tu sais si bien le faire.**

Il la prit fort. Il lui donnait du plaisir de la même manière qu'il m'en avait donné la première nuit, avec fougue, avec désir. Je ne pus stopper mes larmes. La rousse entoura ses reins de ses jambes et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Elle dut lui mordiller le lobe car il serra les dents. Je connaissais cette expression sur son visage, il était proche. Il jouit et prononça ma mise à mort, la fin de notre amour :

**-Je t'aime. **

Mon cœur aurait pu s'arrêter de battre, la Terre aurait pu exploser, les aliens débarquer et m'enlever… plus rien n'avait de sens. Je venais de mourir. Ma flamme s'était éteinte à jamais. Il en aimait une autre. J'effaçai alors la vidéo mais aussi son numéro de téléphone de mon iPhone. J'avais pris un réverbère pour une étoile, j'avais confondu une ampoule et le soleil. Et je m'en voulais.

Une heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Demetri se tenait sur le perron. Je lui ouvris de bon cœur, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Dem était un salopard mais il ne m'avait jamais trompée. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je lui rendis son baiser. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui me voulait… et Dem me voulait.

**-Tu m'as tant manqué princesse.**

Il me fit l'amour comme aux premiers temps de notre union. Il était doux et chaud, tendre et respectueux. Je n'étais cependant pas dupe. Cela n'allait pas durer. Mais je m'en foutais complètement. J'avais tant souffert avec cette vidéo que j'aurais accepté la tendresse de n'importe qui. Avec lui j'oubliais mon sentiment d'humiliation et ça me faisait du bien.

Nous fûmes réveillés par la sonnette. Je m'habillai en trombes, Dem se tint dans le salon, à l'écart. Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder au judas, j'aurais dû. Edward se tenait devant moi, à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait couru. Je souffrais le martyr mais je trouvai la force de n'en rien montrer.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ?**

Mon ton était glaçant. Il resta coi.

**-Je… je voulais savoir si tu allais bien… je… tu me manques Bella. Je suis venu pour te voir. Cela fait deux semai…**

Je ne lui permis pas de terminer sa supplique.

**-Va t'en ! **

Je saisis le double de ses clés sur la commode à ma droite et le lui balançait en pleine face !

**-Bella…**

Je vis des larmes perler au coin des ses yeux alors que je retenais les miennes.

**-Casse-toi ! C'est fini Edward ! **

**-Non ! Bella ! Ce n'est pas toi, ça ne peut pas être toi ! C'est Dem qui te menace c'est ça ?**

J'éclatai d'un rire cinglant.

**-J'ai décidé de prendre exemple sur ta conduite digne d'un gentleman, je t'ai remplacé !** **J'ai décidé de lui donner une autre chance. **

Je mentais mais je voulais qu'il parte… et c'était le seul moyen. Dem m'y aida : il se plaça derrière moi, face à Edward.

**-Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la demoiselle ? Ne la fait pas répéter. Evite de nous faire perdre notre temps ! **

Il recula de stupeur.

**-Adieu !**

Je claquai la porte et le regardai souffrir à travers le judas. Je m'écroulai en pleurs aux pieds de Demetri. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se pencha vers moi et me sourit.

**-Bien ! Passons aux choses sérieuses !**

Il me souleva sans ménagement et me gifla. Je titubai.

**-Ca, c'est pour m'avoir largué, sale petite conne !**

Il me traîna dans la chambre par les cheveux et me jeta contre un mur. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je le vis pianoter sur son téléphone. Je tentai de me relever, un coup de pied dans le ventre m'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

**-Tiens-toi tranquille ! **

Il me releva et m'attacha au lit. Il prit la peine de me bâillonner.

On toqua à la porte, j'essayai de crier, sans succès. Dem sourit.

**-On va s'amuser un peu. **

Il alla ouvrir. Je tentai de me débarrasser de mes liens mais ce fut impossible. Je m'agitai, je clamsais de trouille!

**-Bienvenue ! **

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre aux côtés de mon bourreau. Je reconnus Félix et la rousse de la vidéo. Elle me scruta de son regard noir de désir :

**-Jolie fille Dem. **

**-Moins que toi Victoria chérie. **

Sa langue viola ses lèvres. Je me mis à pleurer de peur et de honte…

**EPOV :**

Je restai quelques secondes sur le perron, abasourdi. Je ne pouvais y croire. Cette haine, ce mépris, ce ton glacial et cassant. Elle m'avait mis KO. Elle m'accusait, me détestait. La remplacer, comment avait-elle pu me croire capable d'une chose pareille ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Elle avait succombé aux menaces de ce démon, à sa folie, à ses mensonges. Ce malade avait gagné. Contre toute attente, il avait utilisé contre moi une arme redoutable : Bella elle-même.

Je descendis les escaliers comme un zombie. Je n'étais plus rien, je me sentais si seul, vide et inutile. Je rentrai à la maison, les yeux dans le vague et l'estomac retourné. Cela faisait dix ans que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi perdu. Une partie de moi était morte avec mes parents, une autre venait de crever à la porte de Bella.

Je m'assis dans mon canapé, la tête entre mes genoux. Les souvenirs des jours heureux eurent raison de mon esprit. Je ne voyais plus que nous, nos ébats, nos baisers, nos jeux sexuels, notre amour et notre tendresse. Je serrai la mâchoire en murmurant son nom.

La souffrance reprit de plus belle. Je me levai et appuyai sur la chaine stéréo. Je voulais entendre autre chose que le son de sa voix m'ordonnant de partir. _Something I can never have _de NIN me mit au supplice.

_**I still recall the taste of your tears.**_

_**Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears.**_

_**My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore.**_

_**Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore.**_

_**Je me souviens encore du goût de tes larmes**_

_**Faisant écho à ta voix comme le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles**_

_**Mes rêves de toi préférés balaient toujours la rive**_

_**Se bagarrant dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus envie de dormir**_

Je hurlai son prénom dans les larmes et la douleur. Je crevai dans mon salon, je crevai de mal, de regrets et de manque… _Bella_… mon univers s'écroulait… plus rien n'avait de sens à part cette putain de bile au fond de mon ventre !

_**Everywhere I look you're all I see.**_

_**Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be.**_

_**Partout où je regarde, tu es tout ce que je vois**_

_**Juste un rappel de merde de qui j'étais auparavant.**_

Ma tête allait exploser, il fallait que ça cesse. J'eus froid. Je sentais sa main sur ma joue, ses lèvres contre mon corps nu, son regard dévorant le mien…

**-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Je tombai à genoux telle une loque. Je ne pouvais croire que ma lumière s'était éteinte, que ma bonne étoile était morte. J'aurais tout donné pour arrêter d'avoir mal.

Je me relevai et allai au bar me servir un verre. J'en pris plusieurs, les uns derrière les autres, cela ne changea rien. Mon angoisse était toujours là. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, la bouteille de Jack à la main, des images de Bella plein la tête. Je surpris mon reflet dans le miroir… ce que je vis ne me plut pas. J'écrasai le cul de la bouteille contre ma face de macchabée : des dizaines de cadavres me fixaient à présent de leurs yeux mornes et vides. Je m'emparai des comprimés. _Un…_ je souffrais toujours. J'augmentai la dose… _Deux…_ mon ventre se consumait de mal… _Trois…_ j'arrêtai de compter… je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je crus sentir l'odeur de Bella sur moi… je vidai la boîte de médocs et la laissai choir dans la baignoire. Le goût des comprimés mélangés au whisky était infect, j'eus la nausée. Je tentai de me relever, la bouteille me glissa des mains comme je m'affalai sur le carrelage. Au moins je ne souffrais plus, d'ailleurs je ne sentais plus grand chose. Mes jambes, mes bras, mon corps entier se fondaient dans les nuages de ma pensée mélancolique.

_**You make this all go away.**_

_**I'm down to just one thing.**_

_**And I'm starting to scare myself.**_

_**Tu fais disparaître tout ça**_

_**Il ne me reste qu'une chose**_

_**Et je commence à me faire peur.**_

**-Bellaaaa….**

Ma voix semblait si lointaine et si faible. Je n'entendais même plus la musique venant du salon… J'étais comme anesthésié, un être incolore, inodore… je me fondais dans les effets des antidépresseurs. Le carrelage me paraissait comme du coton, les lumières de la salle de bain disparaissaient peu à peu. Tout tournait, trop vite, trop fort…Je respirai doucement de peur de réveiller ma plaie. Même mon cœur paraissait faire silence. Je souris une dernière fois : j'avais eu raison de ma douleur…

_**I just want something i can never have.**_

_**Je veux simplement une chose que je ne pourrai jamais avoir.**_


	10. Chapter 10 HURT

_**Plus de 100 reviews sur cette fic: MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! vous êtes extraordinaires et je suis fière de vous avoir comme lecteurs! Mon oxygène, c'est vous!**_

_**Avant dernier chapitre de cette fic: cette fois, tout s'arrange! Alors très bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la tite bulle!**_

**CHAP 10 : HURT**

**BPOV :**

Ils riaient comme des déments.

**-Alors Vic, ça t'a fait plaisir de baiser le bellâtre ?**

**-Oui… hum… jouissif. Un jeu d'enfant ! La vidéo a eu du succès ?**

Dem me fixa, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

**-Je pense que oui ma chérie ! **

Il reprit où il s'était arrêté, l'embrassant goulument.

**-Je suis fier de toi. Tu peux t'amuser avec ton cadeau maintenant. **

Elle alluma une cigarette et fit le tour du lit. Elle écrasa sa Camel à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, m'arrachant un hurlement aigu.

**-J'adore les voir suer de douleur…**

Elle recommença exactement au même endroit. Je crus m'évanouir de mal. Elle se pencha et lécha mes tétons. Elle tendit sa cigarette à Felix. Il s'éloigna de la porte de ma chambre et saisit la Camel.

**-Félix, sois gentil, va fumer ailleurs. Si tu surveillais l'entrée pendant que Vic et moi profitons de notre jouet ?**

Il obéit comme un bon toutou. Vic n'en avait par terminé. Elle me gifla sans s'arrêter pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Je voyais des étoiles. J'entendis Dem ôter sa ceinture et baisser son jean.

**-A mon tour…**

Je tentai de resserrer mes cuisses en vain. Vic s'éloigna du lit et ferma la porte de la chambre tandis que Dem plaçait sa queue à l'entrée de ma chatte. Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents. _Allez Bella, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… imagine que c'est Edward…_

Edward, je sanglotai de nouveau. Je me préparais à recevoir son horrible pénis qui m'avait donné tant d'espoir quelques heures auparavant quand la porte de la chambre vola en éclats :

**-Police ! Les mains sur la tête ! **

Dem sourit :

**-Vous interrompez une séance messieurs..**

Deux hommes le mirent à terre et lui passèrent les menottes :

**-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trafic de stupéfiants, menaces, séquestration et tentative de viol. **

Vic reçut le même traitement. J'entendis un policier leur lire leurs droits pendant qu'ils les trainaient sans ménagement hors de la pièce. Félix apparut dans la chambre et me délivra.

**-Inspecteur Félix Volturi. Vous êtes en sécurité. Un de mes hommes a appelé vos amis. Ils vont arrivés d'ici une minute. **

Il me couvrit d'une couverture chauffante pendant que le médecin soignait ma brûlure à la cuisse. Je regardai Félix ébahie, un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Félix… ce n'est pas…**

**-Trois ans et demie de couverture pour pouvoir coincer cet enfoiré. Enfin, c'est terminé.**

Le médecin s'éloigna. J'en profitai pour me rhabiller tandis que Félix sortait et fermait la porte de la chambre, me laissant un peu d'intimité. Elle fut de courte durée. Jake et Jazz y firent irruption, essoufflés, visiblement à bout de nerfs:

**-BELLA ! **

Jake me serra fort dans ses bras :

**-Bon Dieu tu es vivante ! **

Jazz me prit les mains et les baisa :

**-Tout va bien ma chérie ? Il ne t'a pas blessée ?**

**-Rien de grave Jazz. Je dois voir Edward. **

**-Tu ne veux pas passer à mon cabinet pour que je t'examine ?**

**-Ca va Jake. Edward, je dois le voir, il a besoin de moi, tout de suite.**

J'étais loin de me douter de la véracité de mes propos.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture de Jake après que la police a enregistré ma déposition. Cela prit une éternité. J'avais hâte de le retrouver et de tout lui expliquer… et surtout de me faire pardonner ! Quelle connasse j'avais été ! Je m'étais laissée berner par cet enculé de Demetri ! Je n'étais vraiment qu'une grosse conne !

Nous arrivâmes devant chez lui, enfin. Je frappai à la porte. Aucune réponse. La lumière était allumée, il devait être chez lui. La voiture était devant le garage. Jazz l'appela :

**-Ed ! Ouvre, c'est moi Jazz !**

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais là. Il aurait pu refuser d'ouvrir. Nous tambourinâmes contre sa porte, sans succès. Jazz sortit le double de clé et ouvrit la porte. Je courus à l'intérieur.

**-EDWAAAARD ! **

Il était dans la salle de bain, le front en sang, inanimé. Jake arriva dans la pièce :

**-Ne le touche pas ! Jazz, appelle une ambulance ! Dépêche !**

Il se pencha sur le corps de son confrère et ami et le manipula avec précaution. Je scrutai la pièce et vis la boîte de médicaments vide. Je la montrai à Jake. Il prit son pouls.

**-Bella, écoute-moi attentivement. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. Tu vas aller dans la cuisine préparer du café et tu vas ajouter deux cuillères de sel. Tu me l'apportes ici. Va vite Bella, s'il te plaît.**

Je courus faire ce qu'il me demandait, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. J'entendis Jake tenter de réveiller Edward :

**-Edward, réponds, c'est moi, Jake… Edward réveille-toi !**

Je lui tendis le café. Il releva Edward et le força à boire l'horrible mixture. Il y parvint tant bien que mal. L'effet fut fulgurant : il vomit tout son saoul dans la baignoire. Jake recommença. Edward vomit de plus belle.

**-C'est bien Edward, c'est bien. **

Jazz se plaça derrière moi.

**-L'ambulance arrive. **

Jake rallongea Edward délicatement sur le sol.

**-Bella, va chercher une couverture. **

Il reprit son pouls.

**-Edward reste avec nous, nous lâche pas…**

Je le couvris. On frappa à la porte d'entrée, Jazz s'y précipita et ouvrit aux ambulanciers. Nous leur laissâmes le passage. L'un d'eux s'adressa à Jake :

**-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? **

**-Edward Cullen.**

Un infirmier se pencha au-dessus de lui, un autre vérifia son pouls.

**-Pulsation très faible. **

**-Monsieur Cullen ? Vous m'entendez ? **

Ils le placèrent sur une civière.

**-Venez avec nous !**

Je me mis à trembler. Nous montâmes dans l'ambulance. Ils le branchèrent de partout. Son pouls était effectivement très faible.

**-On le perd !**

Je hurlai :

**-NOOOOOOON !**

Jake me retint.

**-Laisse-les faire leur travail Bella. **

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du monitoring. Le bip de la machine semblait disparaître à mesure que l'ambulance se rapprochait de l'hôpital. Soudain son cœur lâcha, une ligne prit place sur l'écran de contrôle.

**-Défibrillateur ! Un… deux… trois.. GO !**

Ils tentèrent de le ranimer à plusieurs reprises… sans succès. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, j'étais en train de perdre mon unique amour…

**-C'est fini… je suis désolé.**

**-Nooooon ! **

Je poussai violemment les médecins et me plaçai au-dessus de mon apollon :

**-Edward ! Reviens ! Je t'en prie ! C'est moi, Bella ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, REVIENS !**

Mon corps n'avait pas assez de larmes pour exprimer ma tristesse et mon désespoir. Il était tout, il était ma raison d'être et il était en train de mourir par ma faute. Je ne pouvais l'accepter ! Je n'allais pas laisser la Mort me le prendre !

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les serrai fort, espérant que son âme aurait la force de les serrer à son tour:

**-JE T'AIME !**

Un long silence… pesant… intolérable… et un bip… puis un autre… et encore un autre… Il ouvrit les yeux. Jamais mes amis n'avaient hurlé aussi fort de toute leur vie !

**-Bellaaaa**

Je me perdais dans ses yeux verts.

**-Bella… j'ai si froid…**

Je serrai ses mains plus fort, espérant lui donner toute la chaleur de mon corps.

**-Je suis là Edward… tout va bien… **

Tout n'allait pas bien, je pouvais voir la souffrance déborder de son regard. Il était si vulnérable.

**-Ne me laisse pas… je t'en prie… **

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes… Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avais-je pu le faire souffrir à ce point ?

**-Edward… je ne veux être qu'avec toi.**

**-Mon amour… Epouse-moi…**

Mon cœur s'étouffa au fond de ma gorge. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre. On me poussa sur le côté. Le médecin reprit sa besogne.

**-C'est bon… Ca va aller Monsieur, on arrive à l'hôpital…**

Je m'écroulai dans les bras de mes amis, en pleurs mais heureuse. Jazz et Jake pleuraient eux aussi… des larmes de soulagement… des larmes de joie…

**EPOV :**

Mes parents se tenaient devant moi, radieux, en bonne santé. Ils étaient si beaux. Ils me saluèrent. Je courus les rejoindre, je voulais les serrer fort dans mes bras. Ils m'avaient tant manqué. Je courus à en perdre haleine. J'y étais presque quand quelque chose m'arrêta. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'entendais une voix ou plutôt un murmure lointain :

**-Edward, réponds, c'est moi, Jake… Edward réveille-toi !**

Jake… je regardai mes parents me sourire. Je ne voulais pas les quitter. Je sentis une douleur aiguë dans mon estomac. L'image de mes parents s'effaçait. _Noooooooon !_

Jake me tenait au-dessus de la baignoire, je dégueulais tout ce que je pouvais. La salle de bain s'effaçait devant mes yeux. Je tentai de les fermer de nouveau.

**-Edward reste avec nous, nous lâche pas…**

La voix de Jake était plus proche, cependant je n'arrivais pas à le voir. Je ne voyais que mes parents souriants, attendant ma venue parmi eux. Je repris ma course. Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. J'attendais ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour le laisser filer. Ma mère m'accueillit la première par un chaleureux baiser. Mon père me prit dans ses bras.

_**-Je suis si heureux de vous revoir… vous m'avez tant manqué ! On a tellement souffert avec Alice…**_

Ma mère enlaça mon visage de ses mains :

_**-Edward, nous sommes si fiers de toi… si fiers de ce que tu as accompli…**_

Je ressentais la chaleur de ses paumes au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je me tournai vers mon père et lui souris.

_**-Nous devons repartir Edward… et tu ne peux nous suivre là où nous allons…**_

_**-Noon … NOOOOON !**_

Une voix fit écho à la mienne… une voix familière… la voix d'un ange…

**-Nooooon ! **

Je tentai de les retenir mais ils s'éloignaient trop vite.

_**-La vie est courte Edward… ne la gâche pas… aime-là… chéris-là… prends ce que la vie te donne…**_

Je tendis ma main vers eux… ils n'étaient déjà plus qu'un point dans l'univers. De nouveau, la voix de l'ange se fit entendre :

**-Edward ! Reviens ! Je t'en prie !**

J'étais perdu au milieu des ténèbres, sa voix guidait mon esprit.

-** C'est moi, Bella ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, REVIENS !**

_Bella…_ soudain tout me revint en mémoire… Dem… Vic… notre rupture… notre histoire d'amour… tout reprenait sa place… cependant le souvenir de la douleur était plus fort… je ne voulais pas revivre ça… je ne voulais pas souffrir de nouveau…

Je sentis ses mains dans les miennes comme elle apparut devant moi, magnifiquement belle. Elle rapprocha sa bouche de la mienne et murmura les mots de ma délivrance :

**-JE T'AIME !**

Tout reprenait contenance désormais. Tout était clair. Je voulais retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses baisers, la force de son amour. J'étais sien à jamais… et elle devait être mienne.

Les lumières de l'ambulance m'aveuglèrent. Je vis son regard chocolat embué de larmes se fondre au plus profond des mes rétines couleur de jade :

**-Bellaaaa… **

Je sentais ses mains dans les miennes.

**-Bella… j'ai si froid…**

Elle les serra de plus belle…

**-Je suis là Edward… tout va bien… **

Je voulais qu'elle reste près de moi, pour toujours, je ne pouvais vivre sans elle.

**-Ne me laisse pas… je t'en prie… **

**-Edward… je ne veux être qu'avec toi.**

**-Mon amour… Epouse-moi…**

Le médecin la poussa délicatement et vint se placer au-dessus de moi :

**-C'est bon… Ca va aller Monsieur, on arrive à l'hôpital…**

Je me laissai aller aux soins de mes confrères. J'entendis mes amis de toujours pleurer à chaudes larmes… des larmes de joie, à n'en point douter.


	11. Chapter 11 MY LOVE

_**Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fic! merci de l'avoir lue, mise en fav et en alert et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews! Vous êtes géniaux!**_

_**Je vous attends sur mes autres fics en cours: Vampires can Fly et Fiction Fantasies!**_

_**Bonne lecture! Et merci encore de me lire!**_

**CHAP 11 : MY LOVE**

**EPOV :**

Je m'éveillai dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Tout était brumeux. Je distinguais vaguement deux silhouettes à mes côtés. Cela me rassura.

Je crevais de manque, j'avais besoin de ma Bella. Je remuai dans mon lit, la cherchant du regard quand elle me prit la main.

**-Je suis là Edward.**

Je souris. Mon angoisse disparut. Elle m'embrassa le dos de la main.

**-Bella… ne pars pas, ne m'abandonne pas…**

Elle éclata en sanglots.

**-Edward… je suis… oh mon Dieu j'ai eu si peur de te perdre !**

Ses larmes s'écrasaient sur mes doigts. Elle y déposa de tendres baisers.

**-Je ne t'abandonnerai plus Edward…**

La seconde silhouette prit mon autre main.

**-Ne nous fais plus jamais ça !**

Alice… sa voix était brisée par l'angoisse et la peur… ses nerfs lâchaient… elle se mit à pleurer elle aussi. Je m'en voulais tant de leur avoir fait subir ça ! Je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais juste que ma douleur s'arrête. J'avais vraiment joué au con. J'étais un idiot, un sale égoïste, je ne méritais pas tant d'attention. Leurs pleurs furent communicatifs. Des larmes roulèrent jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres.

**-Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini de chialer comme des pré-pubères ? Meeeerde quoi à la fin putaiiiiin !**

Emmett, toujours le mot pour rire. Nos larmes de peine se changèrent en fou rire général.

**-Je préfère ça, bordel à queue ! **

Rosalie fit son entrée en tenue d'infirmière dominatrice : cuissardes, stéthoscope autour du cou, mini jupe blanche en vinyle et haut ultra-court décoré d'une croix rouge du plus bel effet. Elle avait dû faire sensation en arrivant à l'hosto. Je crus que mes poumons allaient transpercer mon thorax de rigolade.

**-Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Mon soumis est resté attaché au pieu ! Ca va Edward ? Putain, quelle trouille tu nous as foutue ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?**

Je ne pus lui répondre. La tête du Dr Newton valait tous les films comiques du monde ! Je n'arrivais plus à me ravoir. Je vis Jake et Jazz du coin de l'œil en train de se tenir les côtes. Nous étions tous en train de craquer mais ça nous faisait le plus grand bien !

**-Quoi ? Edward, tu veux un coup de cravache au derche pour te foutre de ma figure comme ça ?**

**-Rose.. je te… présente… le docteur Mike Newton.**

Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine. Elle se retourna et lui décocha un sourire ravageur. Je vis Mike déglutir comme un ado de 15 ans.

**-Mademoiselle, messieurs-dames. Hum… heu je voudrais m'entretenir avec la famille Cullen. **

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre, nous laissant seuls avec le médecin.

**BPOV :**

Rire nous avait fait du bien. Je me blottis dans les bras de Jake.

**-Pourquoi il veut leur parler ?**

**-Formalité et protocole : après une tentative de suicide, le patient doit s'engager à consulter un psy pendant un minimum de trois mois. Rien de bien méchant. Bien entendu je suis à sa disposition.**

Je soupirai de soulagement. Jazz me prit à son tour dans ses bras.

**-Alors, tu vas peut-être devenir ma belle-sœur ?**

Rosalie s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de soda.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Oui Rose, Edward m'a demandée en mariage quand il est revenu à lui dans l'ambulance.**

Le rire d'Emmett envahit la cafétéria.

**-Punaise, il revient d'entre les morts et il trouve encore la lucidité de te demander de l'épouser! Merde, quel gentleman ! Tu vas accepter ?**

Tous les regards fusillèrent le meilleur DJ goth de la région.

**-Ok, question con, je sors !**

De nouveau les murs de l'hôpital résonnèrent de nos rires.

**EPOV :**

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital. J'étais très content de continuer la thérapie avec Jake. Le Xanax était en train de devenir un mauvais souvenir. Tout rentrait plus ou moins dans l'ordre… Cependant, je n'étais pas encore totalement comblé : Bella n'avait pas répondu à ma demande en mariage. Je n'osais lui reposer la question de peur d'essuyer un refus. J'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille pas partager son existence à mes côtés.

Comme tous les soirs elle arriva vers 20h. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Mon boxer était déjà trop serré et la soirée n'était pas commencée. Une semaine sans lui faire l'amour… trop de fatigue, trop de choses, trop de tout… j'étais bien décidé à rattraper le temps perdu.

**-Tu m'as manqué mon apollon…**

Je me serrai contre elle, respirant son odeur envoûtante.

**-Hummm tu me rends fou ma belle…**

Je la portai jusqu'à la chambre et plaquai son ventre contre le mur.

**-Ta chatte aussi m'a manqué…**

Je la débarrassai de sa jupe : elle portait de superbes bottes en cuir et des bas couture. Elle m'excitait. Je me plaçai contre elle, dévorant sa nuque de mille baisers.

**-Ce soir, tu es mienne…**

**-Oui maître !**

J'ouvris la commode et en sortis une ceinture afin de lui lier les mains dans le dos. Je la tirai loin du mur et m'assis sur le lit.

**-Allonge-toi sur mes genoux et présente-moi ton cul, petite chienne! **

Son magnifique postérieur était une invitation à la luxure. Je passai délicatement ma

main entre ses fesses. Elle gémit. Je frappai sa fesse gauche.

**-Chut garce ! Je vais te punir fort pour m'avoir abandonné ! Je vais te faire payer ma souffrance, soumise ! Nous commencerons par dix et tu ne crieras pas ! Je te veux coupable et silencieuse !**

Elle hocha la tête. J'entamai alors la fessée. Elle était magnifique, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer. Au huitième coup j'entendis un soupir.

**-Ceci n'est pas autorisé soumise… **

Je caressai ses fesses rougies et chaudes. Mon pénis enserré dans mon boxer était une torture des plus délicieuses. Je voulais faire durer le plaisir.

**-Nous nous arrêterons à vingt, si tu restes muette…**

Je continuai ma punition. Au quinzième coup, une larme coula sur le sol. Je ne cessai point. Je voulais la pousser dans ses retranchements, voir de quoi elle était capable, jusqu'où allait son endurance.

Je mis fin à son supplice au vingtième coup.

**-Merci maître.**

Je lui déliai les poignets et l'assis à califourchon sur mes genoux. Je pinçai ses tétons, lui arrachant un cri. J'aimais la voir offerte, je l'aimais toute entière. Je descendis mes mains vers son ventre puis ses cuisses, je n'avais cessé de sucer sa langue dans un baiser passionné. Je pris ses cuisses dans mes mains et remontai vers son intimité. Je stoppai mes caresses, quelque chose avait retenu mon attention, une brûlure de cigarette. Des larmes de colère et de haine me montèrent aux yeux, j'avais les poings serrés. Mon cœur se brisait à chacun de ses battements.

**-Bella… qui t'a fait ça ? **

Je me doutais de la réponse. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

**-Edward, oublions ça s'il te plaît. C'est derrière nous maintenant. Soyons heureux, c'est tout ce que je demande. **

Elle faisait courir ses doigts le long de mon épine dorsale, me parlait doucement, elle savait me calmer. Je répondis à sa supplique par un énième baiser. Nonchalamment j'écartai son string et introduisis deux doigts dans son antre trempé, je bandai derechef. Ma bouche était scellée à la sienne tout comme mes phalanges étaient occupées à la faire jouir. Elle haletait, avait du mal à respirer. Je délivrai sa langue.

**-Je veux t'entendre gémir soumise !**

Je glissai mon autre main sous sa croupe et atteignis son trou du cul. Je fis de petits cercles autour ce qui eut pour effet de la faire geindre de plaisir. Mon pénis aurait pu traverser les différentes couches de tissus qui le tenaient prisonnier.

**-Huh ! Oui Maître, plus viiite…**

Un troisième puis un quatrième doigt prit place dans sa chatte tandis que j'entrai mon majeur dans son anus. Son suc dégoulinait dans ma paume.

**-Oui ! Oh oui mon dieu !**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, j'étais aussi proche qu'elle.

**-Soumise… montre-moi comment tu aimes ce que je te fais subir…**

**-Maître… encore ! Pitié, achevez-moi ! OOooooooOOOOOohhhh OOOOOOoooooouiii… EDWAAAAAARD !**

J'augmentai la cadence, je sentis son vagin emprisonner mes doigts. Elle hurla sa jouissance… j'étais satisfait.

Je léchai son nectar après lui avoir ordonné de se goûter sur mes doigts.

**-Relève-toi et donne-moi du plaisir ! J'exige des excuses en nature !**

Je me levai à sa suite. Elle mit de la musique : _The Spy in the Cab_ de Bauhaus accompagnait ses déhanchements indécents. Elle se dirigea vers moi et me déshabilla en prenant son temps : elle mordilla mon téton percé, toucha délicatement mon torse tout en se frottant contre mon pénis. Je serrai la mâchoire, elle mordit ma lèvre inférieure en ôtant ma ceinture et défit chaque bouton de mon pantalon en continuant sa danse aguicheuse. Elle passa ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon boxer et le fit glisser à mes pieds, l'accompagnant avec ses lèvres. Elle se maintint à genoux et lécha mon vit. Du liquide y perlait déjà, mes jambes frissonnèrent. Sa bouche avala ma queue et débuta sa succion, lentement…

**-Ooohh Bella… ouiiiiii…**

La voix hypnotique de Murphy et les lèvres serrées de Bella sur mon sexe eurent raison de mon esprit. Mon corps était comme en suspens dans l'espace… mon souffle devint erratique à mesure que Bella accélérait ses va et vient.

**-Haaannn ! Ouiiii Bellaaaa **

Mon regard se brouilla, je ne vis plus la lumière de la chambre. Je posai mes mains sur sa chevelure et y entremêlai mes doigts. Elle pressa mes testicules sans cesser sa divine fellation. J'allais jouir…

**-Soumise… arrête…**

Elle obéit. Je la soulevai et l'allongeai sur le lit. J'ôtai mes vêtements. Je tins mon sexe à l'entrée de sa chatte et fixai intensément ses deux pupilles noircies de désir. J'entrai en elle, maintenant mon regard au fond du sien. J'ondulai sensuellement au-dessus d'elle. Je ne voulais plus la soumettre, je voulais la lier à mon existence, la lier à mon âme, lui aliéner ma vie entière…

**-Bella… mon amour… **

Elle croisa ses mains contre ma nuque et se laissa aller contre mes ondulations.

**-Edward… fais-moi l'amour… pardonne-moi…**

Elle pleurait.

**-Bella… sois mienne… deviens ma femme…**

J'aurais pu sentir son cœur au fond de moi… Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et sourit d'extase et de bonheur.

**-A jamais je suis tienne… fais de moi ton épouse…**

Je fermai les yeux et laissai la jouissance envahir tout mon être, j'étais comblé.

**BPOV :**

Ce fut un mariage des plus simples et des plus goths ! Le maire accepta de nous marier au Dark Entry sur du Joy Division ! Surréaliste ! Une mariée en violet, des menottes à la ceinture et son beauf comme témoin ! Joli quoi ! D'un romantisme total ! A la fin de la cérémonie, Emmett s'installa aux platines, la soirée démarra sur les chapeaux de roues : _Inkubus Succubus II_ de X-mal Deutschland manqua de nous exploser les tympans.

**-AAAOOOOOOUUUUUU **

Jake était déchainé !

**-YEEEEEHHAAAAAAA ! Vas-y Emmeeeeeeettt !**

Tout ce beau monde se déhanchait méchamment sur la piste de la boîte ! L'alcool et la musique coulaient à flots.

**-INCCUBUUUUUUUUS SUCCUBUSSSS !**

Edward aussi hurlait comme un dingue… Je riais de nous voir tous heureux. Je riais de nous voir rire. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Mon apollon se rapprocha de moi, un verre dans chaque main.

**-Mme Cullen…**

**-Mme SWAN-Cullen !**

Il sourit et m'emmena dans notre play room, là où tout avait commencé. _Disoluciòn_ de Dulce Liquido accompagnait nos déhanchés extatiques. Il me déshabilla lentement au rythme de la musique et m'allongea sur le lit carmin… Il lécha ma poitrine et descendit le long de mon ventre non sans avoir omis de m'attacher les poignets et les chevilles. Il s'empara d'un des glaçons prisonniers de son verre et le fit glisser sur mes seins et mon nombril. Je gémis de plaisir et frissonnai.

**-Bella… **

Il le plaça ensuite à l'entrée de mon sexe, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Sa main emprisonna le glaçon et caressa mon clitoris. Je me cambrai, c'était nouveau, inattendu, foutrement agréable. Au bout de quelques secondes il le porta à sa bouche et m'embrassa. J'avalai le glaçon au goût de cyprine. Il ôta ses vêtements et se mit au-dessus de moi, baisant mes épaules, mon cou, mes lèvres. Je sentais son sexe gonflé contre mon vagin. Il tardait à y entrer, je geignis d'anticipation et de frustration, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se posa délicatement contre mon corps et encercla mon visage de ses mains, son regard se perdant dans mes yeux couleur du désir…

**-Edward… je t'aime…**

Il viola mes lèvres de sa langue et entra doucement en moi. Hagalaz Runedance donnait la mesure.

_**Enter, with open eyes Entrez, les yeux grand ouverts**_

_**You'll see her garden of delight Vous verrez son jardin des délices**_

_**Hail, to the queen of death Ode à la reine de la mort**_

_**Her shadow walks with you Son ombre marche avec vous**_

Mon âme se perdait dans le rythme de nos corps enlacés, sentant son souffle erratique contre mon épaule, goûtant la sueur coulant le long de sa nuque, tirant sur mes liens, retenant ma jouissance… La reine de la petite mort nous enlaça violemment, nous montrant quelle cadence adopter, quel baiser déposer. Edward se releva au-dessus de mon visage.

**-Bella… oh mon dieu…**

**-Prends-moi Edward ! Plus vite… plus fort…**

Il enfonça plus profondément sa queue en moi, me faisant hurler de plaisir…

Il serra la mâchoire, ivre de plaisir…

**-BEL…LAAAAA !**

Mon vagin enserra son vit : nous jouîmes ensemble au son des tambours de _Goddess of the Underworld…_

Nous nous éveillâmes le lendemain au petit matin. La disco était silencieuse comme un tombeau. Il me prit dans ses bras :

**-Bella… je veux être ton soumis à plein temps…**

**-Et moi je veux t'apprendre à devenir mon égal !**

J'avais hâte d'en faire mon disciple, j'avais hâte d'en faire mon âme sœur… Mon apollon venu de nulle part…

**FIN**


	12. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
